


Bloody Knife

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character Death, Character Development, Child Death, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Humanity is a shit, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Otabek Altin, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Long Hair, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Strong World, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov, Tragedy, Violence, World Travel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Aquella cuchilla ensangrentada, sería lo que empezara todo y lo que verían cada dia... ¿Son lo suficiente fuertes para soportarlo?Zombie AUPairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] - YuYuu - Phichit x Seung - OthersAdvertencias: Lemon, Gore, Muerte de personajes, Lenguaje Obsceno.





	1. Beggining of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Habra gore, mucho gore, lemon, un multishipping casi exagerado entre otros detalles que se irán viendo, pero aqui ya estan advertidos de lo fundamental y nos evitamos un poco el amargamiento. Evidentemente no diré que parejas se formaran o tendrán más tensión, quita la gracia.
> 
> También habrá muerte de personaje, OC menores de solo nombre para cubrir huecos argumentales como familiares de personajes que no conocemos, entre otros. Sin mas espero que les guste este fic <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los mejores momentos duran poco, los peores parecen eternos

Caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, pronto sería el momento en el que debía abrir el programa corto y aunque se sentía preparado por los cambios que había hecho en su rutina, los nervios se negaban a despegarse de su ser, casi como si esto debía ser una macabra costumbre en su cabeza. Se quitó los lentes y suspiro recostado de una pared, con los audífonos aun puestos para desviar su atención de los ruidos externos.

Se fijó en una de las puertas, había gente acumulando y cuchicheando frente a ellas, también muchos estaban viendo la televisión, más en específico las noticias, lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que se veía como se preparaba todo para la competencia.

Decidió ignorarlo, no tenía cabeza para investigar qué era lo que tenía ansiosa a toda esa gente, debía concentrarse en hacer bien su rutina, en sacar un buen puntaje y superar la posible puntuación de Jean, la de Yuri... Temía no lograrlo.

—Yuuri—volteo al instante, casi como si la voz de Viktor pasara por encima de la fuerte música de los auriculares. Se los quitó con cuidado, viendo al peli plata —Ya va a ser tu turno, vamos a que te prepares—le sonrió, se limitó a asentir, viendo de reojo al grupo de personas que aumentaba, con notoria ansiedad.

Siguió al peli plata hasta el vestidor, quitándose la cc chaqueta y el pantalón para ponerse el traje, dándole la espalda a Viktor una vez puesto y este cerrará el cierre de la espalda, no sin antes sentir una suave caricia en su sensible piel, seguido de un simple beso en la nuca.

—Te ira genial —aseguró tomando el peine y pasándolo por las hebras negras que conformaban la melena del japonés. —No deberías estar tan nervioso.

— ¿Sabes si pasa algo malo? Allá afuera la gente parece un poco... preocupada. —preguntó, desviándose por completo del tema.

—Hubo un accidente cerca de aquí, un hombre en moto atropelló a alguien, se cayó y la policía lo intentó retener, pero accidentalmente dispararon, no pude oír más porque tenía que ver que estuvieses bien—explicó ahora peinándolo con los dedos con cierto mimo, si lo hacía más Yuuri creyó que caería dormido.

—Ya veo, eso explica porqué están así—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados—Al menos no es algo tan malo... creo—no sabía que pensar en realidad, el tema de la muerte era tan incómodo y desconocido a la vez que sus pensamientos al respecto resultaban un poco vagos e incoherentes.

—No pienses en eso, concéntrate en seducir a los jueces como nunca—dio un suave beso en la cabeza de Yuuri y este suspiro fuertemente.

Salieron del vestidor, tomando rumbo a la pista. Yuuri tenía su chaqueta puesta, de nuevo con los auriculares para no distraerse con el bullicio que se estaba formando en el lugar, la gente aglomerada y ansiosa frente a las puertas o Tv daban un aire bastante preocupante al lugar, razón por la cual Viktor apuraba a Yuuri, haberle contado que pasaba había sido mala idea para empezar, pero ya que se iba a hacer.

— ¡¡Suerte Yuuri!! —exclamó Phichit con una sonrisa radiante como solo él podía hacer, Yuuri sonrió un poco tímido saludando de vuelta.

—Suerte cerdo—miro algo impresionado a Yuri, se hacía el desentendido, pero podía notarse la sinceridad con la que lo dijo.

—Gracias—sonrió entrando a la pista. Viktor tomó la chaqueta y luego su mano, dando un beso al anillo. —No apartes la vista de mi—dijo con tono y expresión coqueta, como si no se tratase del mazacote de timidez e inseguridad que es Yuuri Katsuki

Todos observaban atentos al japonés que ocupaba la pista, seduciendo a todos sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o reparo por sus expresiones y movimientos sensuales, los primeros saltos los clavo sin dificultad, estando Viktor desde su lugar vibrando de emoción, deseando fervientemente que no acabase, que siguiese patinando y siendo él su apoyo, pero otra parte de su mente exigía ser tomada en cuenta, esa parte que quería competir, ver qué tanto sería capaz de hacer el pelinegro contra él siendo rivales.

Yuri se mordía las uñas viendo a Yuuri patinar, esperaba que saliera bien, si quería competir contra alguien era con él y nadie más, aún cuando Otabek y Jean fuesen un gran reto -el último era un reto a su paciencia en realidad-, era Yuuri quien lo mantenía en tensión durante todo este tiempo. Miro a Otabek por un momento, el kazajo también analizaba muy cuidadosamente al patinador, tal parecía que coincidían en la misma duda existencial que abarcaba Yuuri Katsuki.

El último y más importante salto llego, tomo suficiente impulso, roto lo suficiente, dando tantos giros como debía, sin embargo, su aterrizaje salió del asco, cayendo al suelo de manera excesivamente dolorosa y sintiendo algo extraño que no permitía ponerse de pie, como si algo impidiera esto. Prestando un poco de atención se fijó que la música había parado, cosa extraña y cuanto menos curiosa.

— ¿Que...? —abrió los ojos aturdido, que el golpe al coxis junto al corrientazo a su espina dorsal no era precisamente fácil de aguantar. Miro a Viktor que estaba con la boca abierta viendo en su dirección, un poco más a la derecha—Ah...—el pánico inminente lleno su cuerpo en menos tiempo que un montón de paja en incendiarse. Empujándose con las manos se apartó de lo que todos miraban con atención e incredulidad.

Ahí había nada más y nada menos que un hombre con una buena parte de su rostro cortada, por precisamente la cuchilla de los patines de Yuuri, la cual apenas logró sacar del rostro de aquel hombre. Se llevó las manos al rostro comenzando a hiperventilar, el público comenzó a gritar, el pánico típico y general de las masas. Un agarre en los brazos para levantarlo le hizo reaccionar levemente, no lo suficiente para impedirlo, pero si para darse cuenta de que lo estaban sacando de la pista, dejando un lindo rastro carmesí. Alcanzó a notar que algunos encargados se estaban ocupando de ese hombre sangrante y aspecto deplorable.

— ¿Estas...? —antes de terminar de preguntar se apartaron del japonés que comenzó a vomitar. Viktor daba suaves palmadas en la espalda, viéndolo con preocupación—Tranquilo...

— ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en la pista? Es absurdo y... Ugh—se tapó la nariz en medio de su reclamo, no solo el olor a vómito también había una especie de aroma a putrefacción difícil de ignorar.

—Está muy pálido—dijo Phichit poniéndose los protectores de las cuchillas, siendo él y Otabek quienes sacaron al japonés del hielo. —Deberíamos llevarlo a que tome aire.

—Sentarlo sería mejor idea... y más fácil, antes de venir vi que los guardias cerraban todas las entradas, no dejan salir a nadie —informó con un ligero bufido.

—Creo que un baño es mejor opción por ahora ¿Ya? —Yuuri asintió muy levemente, ya su estómago no podía soltar más nada

**...**

—Y-yo... yo lo—balbuceaba respirando hondo, como si sus pulmones necesitasen más aire del que podían retener.

—Se metió en la pista, cualquiera con sentido común debe saber que eso es ridículo —demostrar que seguía un tanto turbado por la imagen de la cuchilla cortando sin dificultad el rostro de aquel tonto hombre no era algo que quisiera, ya bastaba con tener a Yuuri al borde de un ataque de histeria por el asunto.

—Fue un simple accidente, algo pasaba con ese hombre seguramente... No llores, no es nada grave—los tres lo miraban con preocupación, entendían que Yuuri estuviese de esa manera, quizás no reaccionarían igual, pero estarían muy similares, hacer algo así no era algo siquiera posible en sus cabezas.

— ¿Y si lo mate? Y-yo no lo...vi—sonaba a un intento de excusarse por lo que pasó, ese extraño accidente, siendo esta la palabra que describe mejor todo el asunto, un  _Accidente_.

—No lo mataste—informó Otabek llegando y rascándose la cabeza—Según los paramédicos murió por alta fiebre o algo así, no entendí ni medio rábano de todo lo que me dijeron.

— Pero ¿cómo iba a estar muerto de fiebre? Entró delirando a la pista o que—Viktor tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en la barbilla.

—Tenía los ojos raros, como un pescado y olía fatal—se encogió levemente de hombros—Quizás un simple borracho en el peor momento.

— ¿Ya ves, Yuuri? No fue tan grave—animo Phichit con una sonrisa, en un intento vano de apartar aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado del japonés.

—Pero si estaba ahí es porque se movía, estaba vivo y yo le hice daño—insistió preocupado y apretando los patines en sus manos, se los había quitado porque la cuchilla estaba llena de sangre y algunos trozos de piel perteneciente al misterioso individuo.

—Intenta pensar en otra cosa Cerdo, no se... Katsudon o lo que sea, olvida que esto pasó —aconsejaba Yuri soplando un mechón de cabello en su rostro—El lado bueno es que seguramente te dejarán volverlo a hacer.

—Regresemos al hotel, tomas un baño y duermes unas buenas horas —fue casi una orden de parte del peli plata, tomando los patines de Yuuri con una mano ya que estos estaban amarrados por las trenzas.

—Está bien...—murmuró viendo el suelo.

—Lo sentimos, pero necesitamos que entren al vestidor—una chica del GPF a juzgar por su carnet apareció.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Todos los patinadores, entrenadores y/o acompañantes deben estar en los vestidores o cualquier otra sala disponible a pedido de la seguridad. —explicó con gentileza, un poco apresurada—Por favor háganlo de inmedi-

— _¡¡AAGGHHH!!_

— _SUÉLTALA MALDITO_

—MARIE —casi como si fuera un resorte, Yuuri se levantó de su lugar, comenzado a correr con el corazón en la garganta al escuchar el grito y los que siguieron, tratándose de su hermana.

—HEY ESPERA—Viktor comenzó a perseguirlo por los pasillos. Había que felicitar a Yuuri por su buen oído, no había duda de eso. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, la escena que encontró lo dejo medianamente tieso en su lugar.

—Suéltala—Yuuri junto a Minako intentaban apartar a un hombre que estaba aferrado a Marie, con la boca llena de sangre y piel en un tono ligeramente gris, la japonesa por su lado tenía una enorme y sangrante herida en la mejilla como si la carne hubiese sido arrancada de su lugar, el escándalo que formaban estos sobresalía a uno un poco más lejano.—TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES—gritó dando un golpe a la cabeza, el hombre en cuestión volteo de manera inhumana—Uhhh...—se apartó encogiéndose en miedo, todo su cuerpo congelado por el sentimiento.

—Pero que...—Minako observó incrédula esto, nadie podría ser capaz de algo así sin romperse el cuello al instante.

—Quita de en medio—advirtió y sin dar demasiado tiempo golpeó al hombre con el patín de Yuuri, habiendo quitado el protector para que la cuchilla hiciera lo suyo. El hombre cayó con la gran cortada en el rostro, el olor que desprendía era repugnante— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto viendo alternativamente a los Katsuki.

—M-me mordió la cara—tenía una mano sobre la herida, los lagrimones bajaban por sus ojos a gran velocidad por el dolor.

—Se nos abalanzó encima de repente y-

— ¡!Viktor!! —tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta e impedir que el hombre lo mordiera, al menos eso parecía que fue su intención. Tenía una fuerza bestial, dando mordiscos al aire como un animal que acorraló a su presa y esta no se deja comer. Una que otra gota de sangre, tan oscura y maloliente como ella sola caían a su rostro, cerró la boca y los ojos para evitar que el líquido entrara, aun dando rodillazos muy directos a su estómago y empujando con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba sacárselo de encima.

La fuerza mermó, así como los intentos de arrancar su cara o cuello únicamente hincando el diente. El cuerpo cayó a un lado en un ligero golpe, se levantó mirando arriba, Yuuri con el mismo patín en la mano el cabello para atrás -a saber, en qué momento se lo hizo- y evidentes manchas de sangre, miró el cuerpo, podía distinguir el cerebro de ese tipo sin dificultad, Yuuri debió dar un muy fuerte golpe para conseguir este resultado.

—Él te... iba a...—su fleco comenzó a caer, puesto que no había ningún gel o elemento que lo mantuviese en su lugar. Viktor se levantó, tomando los lentes del suelo y poniéndoselos, dando un suave besito en la frente —Viktor...

— No hiciste nada malo. —aseguró sonriendo mínimamente. Miro a Marie—Vamos con el Paramédico a que te cure eso y nos largamos de aquí —indicó, Yuuri soltó su patín ensangrentado, dejándolo en el suelo, Viktor tomó el otro, solo por si acaso. Con paso presuroso retornaron por los pasillos, solo que esta vez, en lugar de llegar a donde hablaron con la encargada entraron a donde estaba la pista, encontrándose el mayor desastre que podrían ver en sus vidas.

—Pero qué le está pasando a esta gente...—dijo Minako temblando, como algunas personas se devoraban a otras que estando vivas, gritaban por ayuda desesperadamente.

—Vik-Viktor que hacemos—pregunto Yuuri bloqueado al 120%

—Pu-pues...—miro a todos lados ofuscado ¿Qué hacer? Ay por favor que quería caerse al suelo de la impresión, nadie en el planeta a menos que fuese enfermo mental tenía la capacidad de reaccionar rápido y eficientemente a esto.

— ¿¡QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PARADOS!? —miraron a Yakov, en su permanente estado de ira—CORRAN A LA MALDITA SALI—su regaño/indicación murió cuando una de esas personas lo agarró por la espalda mordiendo el cuello, jalando la carne y tendones sin dificultad alguna y este se le unían mucho más. Viktor comenzó a respirar acelerados a medida que los gritos de su antiguo entrenador se apagaban.

—TENEMOS QUE IRNOS—Marie los empujo, dando un ligero espabile y comenzando a correr lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieran. No tenían ni idea de donde salían solo que aumentaban más y más y que intentaban agarrarlos sin éxito... al menos por unos momentos, hasta que el golpe y los gritos ya conocidos resonaron.

— ¡¡MARIE!! —Viktor tomo a Yuuri del brazo, jalándolo tan fuerte como pudiese e impedir que fuera por ella, tenía a 5 de esos encima, no iba a poder ayudarla por más que atormentaran sus gritos agónicos de ser devorada lentamente.

—No puedes ayudarla—dijo en tono desesperado—Dónde está la puta salida—miro a todos lados, todo se veía exactamente igual en ese momento.

— ¡¡VIKTOR!! ¡¡YUURI!! —Logro visualizar a Phichit corriendo entre las gradas, más atrás Celestino intentando parar que se abalanzaran sobre él. El tailandés llego pronto— ¿Do-donde están Yuri y Otabek?

—Creí que estaban contigo—respondió en el mismo tono acelerado y brusco, Yuuri apretó el brazo de Viktor, Celestino había perdido su yugular de un solo bocado— ¿Por dónde se sale?

—Pero Celestino -

—Ya no se puede—el labio de Phichit tembló, como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo hiciese, entre la muchedumbre podía distinguir múltiples voces, pero no se tomaría el riesgo en verlas, al cruzar la puerta la mano de Yuuri se separó de la mano del ruso, quien volteo angustiado y con el corazón en la garganta.

—Ayúdame... por favor... Yuuri—pedía Minako con expresión digna de la mayor representación de miedo a la muerte, Yuuri jalaba de ella con todo lo que podía, negándose por completo a perderla, pero— ¡¡GAAAH!!

—YUURI SUÉLTALA —Resultaba tragicómico la pequeña cadena humana que hacían, jalando uno del otro.

—NO ME SUELTES—suplico Minako, gritando cada vez más fuerte por sentir como devoraban sus piernas. Debido a que Phichit se unió a Viktor Yuuri no pudo mantener el agarre y Minako fue jalada a ese abismo infernal, con la sangre salpicando a todos lados.

—LEVÁNTATE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR—como un simple muñeco de trapo se dejó jalar sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Phichit guió exitosamente a ambos a la salida, donde un auto esperaba mientras alrededor había el mismo o un caos muchísimo peor.

— ¿Dónde está Yakov? —pregunto Yuri una vez entraron al auto, Viktor se sentó de piloto y lo encendió, dándose un susto de muerte cuando uno de esos bichos se lanzó sobre el auto, cerró todas las ventanas— ¡¡NO NOS PODEMOS IR SIN-!!

—Él no va a venir—dijo de forma escueta dando retroceso y golpeando a uno sin querer.

— ¿¡Que!?

—Apresúrate, aparecen más por segundo—ínsito Otabek de copiloto, notoriamente alterado.

— ¿Estas bien? Yuuri mírame—hablo Phichit chasqueando los dedos frente a él —Yuuri —repitió, una curva muy cerrada hizo que los tres que iban atrás terminarán casi fusionándose entre sí por lo juntos que quedaron.

—CONDUCE MEJOR COÑO—quisquillo Yuri.

—Manejo bien o nos comen, decide—bufo sin paciencia o nervios suficientes para soportar cualquier clase de reclamo— ¿Yuuri?

—Parece que se desmayó...

— ¿Y te sorprende? —preguntó al tailandés, viendo por el retrovisor.

— ¿Que paso ahí dentro? Yakov solo nos mandó a entrar aquí mientras todos se mataban, él fue a buscarte—Yuri quería una respuesta más clara, porque a su ver habían abandonado a Yakov, a pesar de que este había ido a buscarlos con la intención de ayudarlos.

—Ahora no es el mejor maldito momento para discutir esto —gruñó Viktor esquivando como podía los autos volteados y llameantes en la carretera. El celular de Yuri comenzó a sonar, contestó la llamaba.

— ¿Lilia?

—  _¿¡EN DONDE ESTAS!? NO TE ENCUENTRO NI A TI NI A YAKOV_ —sonaba como si estuviese corriendo.

—No sé dónde está Yakov, pero Viktor nos está-

El grito de la mujer a través de la bocina se escuchó perfectamente por todo el auto, más allá del sonido húmedo y desagradable. Yuri apartó el celular de su oído, viendo como los segundos de llamada seguían pasando a la vez que los gritos y gruñidos, la llamada finalmente se colgó—Qué está pasando...—se llevó una mano al rostro respirando acelerado.

—No lo sé, pero por algún motivo esa gente estaba haciendo canibalismo con todo el mundo.

—Muchos siguen ahí dentro, deberíamos volver para ayudarlos—comentó Otabek.

—Mila sigue ahí—señaló Yuri apoyándose en el asiento de enfrente.

—Por más que me duela ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar si no sabemos nada de lo que pasa? Mira, no tengo cabeza suficiente para intentar convencerte—negó, todo su cuerpo tenso, no podía ni hilar bien sus ideas, tan sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de la pista y de Barcelona.

—Debemos ir a alguna parte, quizás todo se calme en unas horas—dijo Phichit con ilusas esperanzas.

— ¿al hotel? —Otabek era el menos ubicado, sin embargo, quería su moto.

—Ya no tengo manera de tomar desvíos al hotel —informo Viktor.

—Mi abuelo vino, se alquiló una casa rodante para ir a verme en la final, podemos ir ahí, está en una zona más apartada de la ciudad. —ofrecía Yuri en tono ansioso. Sin Yakov, sin Lilia, sin Mila... solo quedaba su Abuelo, debía ir con él y evitar que algo malo pasara.

—Vamos entonces —pisó más el acelerador a la vez que Yuri daba las indicaciones.

*******

— ¡¡Apártate maldita!! —dio una fuerte patada en el costado de la mujer, logrando que esta se quitará de encima de su—M-mamá—balbuceó agachándose, viendo a su progenitora.

—Je-Jean...—balbuceó la mujer a duras penas. Su estómago estaba abierto, la cantidad de sangre que tenía era horrible. Se levantó, aun perturbado por la imagen tan deplorable y viendo cómo otras personas se lanzaban sobre ella empezando a devorarla

—Esto... esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla—se reía caminando sin fijarse en nada en especial—No está pasando—repitió. Choco con alguien, reconociendo el cabello y espalda—Mi amor...—la volteo y sujeto de la nuca dando un beso a la chica, el olor a putrefacción era un tanto extraño, considerando que venía claramente de Isabella.

El dolor al alejarse fue inmenso, cayendo mientras de su boca la sangre caía a borbotones y en la boca de Isabella, su amada novia, quedaba su lengua, habiendo sido jalada de un solo mordisco. Su piel ligeramente gris y ahora fijándose en un pedazo faltante de carne en su pierna daba a entender que su novia estaba igual que los otros, aunque no lo entendía y no lo haría nunca, Isabella se agacho empezando a morder y jalar carne, rompiendo la ropa con los dientes sin ninguna dificultad. Lo único posiblemente bueno del asunto, es que murió a manos de quien iba a ser su vida, ironías.

*******

— ¡MICKY! —Emil impedía a la morena acercarse a su hermano, para intentar ayudarlo a alejar a esa empleada que tenía sangre en la boca y casi todo el rostro.

— ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ SALA!! —exclamó Michelle dando un golpe en el rostro de la mujer, aunque esto no sirvió de nada, tan solo volvió a girar el rostro con intención de morder el rostro del italiano. — ¡¡EMIL LLÉVATELA DE AQUÍ!! —en una situación normal, ni de chiste pediría esto, pero temía más por la seguridad de su hermana, habiendo estado huyendo de varios caníbales o lo que fueran esas personas.

— ¡Como digas! —la tomó de la cintura y se la montó en el hombro, aun cuando Sala pataleaba para que la soltara.

— ¡¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO!! ¡¡MICKEY!! —grito al observar cómo aquella mujer alcanzaba el cuello de su hermano causando un gran chorro de sangre disparado desde la yugular de Michelle. — ¡¡MICHELLE!! —grito con dolor y llorando.

— ¡¡MIERDA!! —grito Emil soltando a la italiana sin querer, cayendo al suelo y siendo jalado con la mayor fuerza hacia el que estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin piernas por algún motivo, aun moviéndose a pesar de estarse desangrando— ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! —pateaba la cara del hombre que lo jalaba del talón.

—Esto... esto no está pasando...—balbuceo Sala, levantándose del suelo y dando pasos hacia atrás, viendo la escena con profundo terror—Esto no... ¡HII! —manos desconocidas tomaron su rostro, su corazón dio un vuelco, deteniéndose esta vez, de forma literal junto a su grito de sufrimiento.

*******

Yuri bajó apresurado del auto, habían tardado más de una hora en llegar a las afueras de Barcelona, autos amontonados, atascos, gente corriendo intentando salvar su vida, era una escena horrible la cual parecía una pesadilla demasiado elaborada.

— ¡¡Abuelo, llegue!! Tenemos que ir—se detuvo al abrir la puerta, quedando ahí de pie

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Viktor, Yuuri estaba despertando del desmayó apenas, aunque estaba tan pálido que seguramente vomitaría en cualquier momento,  _de nuevo._

— ¿Yuri? —Otabek se acercó, notándose quieto y sin decir nada. Sus sollozos se distinguían por el silencio absoluta de la zona—Que...—observó dentro de la caravana. Rodeo el pecho de Yuri en un abrazo para quitarlo de ahí. Viktor se asomó y trago grueso.

El abuelo de Yuri estaba ahí, con una escopeta y sin parte de su cabeza, a juzgar por la posición que tenía todo fue por su propia mano. Yuri se abrazó a Otabek llorando, más fuerte que nunca en toda su vida,  _había perdido a su única familia._

Pasado un rato, en el cual Viktor teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era y los deseos de que el más joven de todos ellos no sufriera más por la imagen, envolvió el cadáver en una sábana, como pudo y con esto quiero decir que apenas logró hacerlo, saco el cuerpo de la caravana, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Respira profundo, respira...—decía Phichit dando palmadas en la espalda de Yuuri, efectivamente había vomitado, no tenía nada en el estómago ya, pero seguía vomitando.

— ¿Po...porque lo hizo? —sollozo Yuri al ver el cadáver de su abuelo en el suelo, acercándose tembloroso— ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!? —gritaba esperando alguna respuesta, a decir verdad.

—Yuri calmate...—Otabek no sabía qué hacer, nunca tuvo la necesidad de consolar a nadie,  _ojalá se hubiese quedado así._

— ¡¡PROMETISTE QUE NO TE IRÍAS, QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS COMO PAPÁ Y MAMÁ LO HICIERON!! ¿¡PORQUE!? —interroga llorando a moco suelto, se pasó las manos por la cara, dando pasos de un lado a otro sin sentido alguno mientras gritaba casi histérico—Porque...—acabo sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

Viktor observó su panorama, nadie estaba bien, por más que intentaran disimularlo por quienes estaban más agonizaban. Movió el cuello suavemente, la fatiga era mayor que nunca y no se encontraba seguro de poder soportar demasiado, aun si lo hacía por Yuuri.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando? Rogaba porque solo estuviese pasando en Barcelona_  


	2. Searching the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juega por defender tu vida y por las personas que más quieres

Según su reloj de muñeca, ya roto cabe destacar, era la 1 am, no sabía si fiarse de el por tantos golpes que se había dado. Ahora dentro de la caravana que para 5 personas quedaba un tanto reducida de espacio, pero no podían quejarse, el auto de Yakov era más disminuido en comparación y sería del todo imposible dormir bien ahí dentro.

—Que se supone que vamos a hacer... No tenemos idea de que pasa, ni siquiera tiene sentido que haya gente haciendo canibalismo por ahí—Otabek hablo lento, los parpados pesaban, el sueño quería apoderarse él, pero las dudas inundaban su cabeza, forzandolo a seguir despierto.

—Alguna explicación debe haber—se restregó los ojos, sus ojos ardían—Tal vez solo hay que esperar a que-

—Encontré algo—los dos voltearon hacia Phichit, sentado en el pequeño asiento de la mesa, su celular en mano, como no podía faltar, resultaba más bien increíble que aún lo tuviera—En Madrid, santa Lucia, Cataluña... Casi toda España está igual—bajaba la noticia, todo lo que decían era lo mismo que habían visto.

Gente ensangrentada, fuerte e intentando comerse a los demás como si fueran animales y no seres humanos

— ¿Dice algo sobre ayudar a los que aún no están muertos? Quizás algún punto al que debamos ir—se sentó al lado, viendo la brillante pantalla—Baja el brillo, me voy a quedar ciego.

—No dice nada—suspiro con decepción—Probemos algo distinto—salió del navegador, marcando un número de teléfono— ¿Bueno? Seung...

— ¿Por qué lo llama a él? —preguntó Otabek en un susurro y Viktor respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros a la vez que una morisqueta.

— ¿Ahí también? —Su expresión preocupada delataba a que se refería—Mu-muy bien... ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿En dónde...? Estamos aún en Barcelona, relativamente bien ¿Noticias?... ¿Hay alguna computadora por aquí? —Otabek se levantó, Yuri se apoyó del muro habiéndose ido su espaldar. 

— ¿Qué busco? —preguntó una vez encendida la mini laptop, de Yuri a juzgar por el fondo de gato, quizás el abuelo la había llevado.

—Noticias del Grand Prix—indico aun hablando con Seung.

—Pues... Oh...—se quedó callado leyendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquí dice que no se pudo hacer el rescate a la Pista, el equipo que sacaría a los patinadores, entrenadores, etc. Se accidentó y se dio por perdido todo el lugar, eso quiere decir que además de un lugar al cual ir...

—Iban a ir a buscarnos—golpeó la mesa, Yuuri se lo quedó mirando, hace un mucho rato que estaba en las nebulosas visiblemente, solo viendo un punto muerto, sentado en la cama de debajo de aquella litera—Eso quiere decir que ya sabían de esto ¿Está pasando en más sitios además de Corea y España?

—Aparentemente en todos lados—respondió Phichit— ¿Guang y Leo? Pensé que estaba en Estados Unidos... Oh... Ya—apretó los labios—Tienes alguna idea de- Se cortó—miro la pantalla de su celular, la cual tenía un aviso de falta de señal.

—No quiero preguntar ahora por lo que te dijo—se rasco el puente de la nariz, quería dormir, estaba siendo una urgencia más allá de su estómago vacío.

—Viendo esto, acabo de sacar la conclusión de algo. Si esto está publicado, nos dieron por muertos, tu abuelo pensó que habías muerto—Yuuri miro a otro lado, su nariz se tornaba lentamente roja—No quería abandonarte, creyó que te había perdido.

— _Kak eto poshlo_ —murmuró levantándose, subiéndose a la parte de arriba de la litera, tapándose con una almohada en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó mirando a Viktor, no entendía ruso en lo más mínimo.

—Que se ha ido—suspiro—Algo debemos hacer más que quedarnos aquí a esperar...

—Tal vez volver la pista, si nos iban a buscar y se retrasaron puede que vayan de todas maneras—Phichit apago el celular, conectándolo al cargador que había cercano.

— ¿Y hacer que? Ese lugar tenía a cientos y aprecio mis intestinos—dijo Otabek con evidente mal humor.

—Son fuertes, uno se me lanzó encima y no pude quitármelo, si Yuuri no lo atacaba me hubiese matado—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Algún punto débil? Realmente no tengo cabeza para esto—se rasco un poco la frente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Dormir un poco es mejor por ahora... Así estaremos un poco mejor mañana—sugirió Phichit un tanto dudoso.

—Como sea—susurro, se quitó el abrigo, estaba lleno de sangre y un poco mal oliente. Otabek subió a la litera ,sin ninguna clase de queja por quien estaba ahí acostado, era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Acercándose a Yuuri, quitándose los zapatos y quitando solo en pantalones pues, el resto de su ropa estaba sucia, se sentó al lado del japonés.

En contrario a muchas ocasiones, Yuuri se arrimó hasta el, recostando la espalda en el pecho del ruso que lo rodeo con sus brazos al instante. Podía sentir el ritmo lento del corazón de Yuuri, casi tan pausado que daba miedo, los ligeros temblores no tardaron en llegar, junto las pequeñas gotas saladas. Dio un beso en la cabeza del otro, una especie de intento a decirle que todo estaría bien, con una seguridad que siendo honestos, no tenía.

_yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama o suru  
mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute "sugi" bakari oikaketa_

_nagusame kara kikkake o kureta kimi to urameshiku kowagari na boku  
sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o kattou ga koboreochiru_

— ¿Yuuri? —lo miro extrañado, una que otra vez lo oído tararear, no era algo tan extraño pero que lo hiciese ahora si. Yuuri solo cerró los ojos apretando los labios, la manera en que entonó sonó culpable, deprimida a pesar de que nadie además de él comprendió.

—No pude... ayudar a Minako ni a Mari-Nee... ellas—lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo había visto venir, era inevitable.

—No podías hacer nada... Nadie podía hacerlo, echarte la culpa por algo así es absurdo.

— ¿Cómo dices que no es culpa mia? Yo sujetaba su mano y...

—No recuerdes eso... No pienses en nada de lo que ha pasado y duerme—corto, él también lo había visto, era imposible no sentirse afectado también, Minako también fue importante para él, una amiga que, aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo con ella, pudo sentirse muy cómodo con su compañía. Pensar que ahora estaba muerta de manera deplorable... Quería alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza—Por favor... No llores—pidió sintiendo el ligero gimoteo. Lo giró para pegar ambas frentes, viendo los ojos acuosos de Yuuri.

Dormir no era precisamente lo que hacían, se habían dejado llevar por el cansancio y agotamiento que sufría su cuerpo y mente, descansando de forma incomoda, nada satisfactoria y uno de ellos con pesadillas horribles. Como si no bastara con la noche horrible de todo largándose al diablo en un chasquido de dedos, la madrugada fue igual de horrible y mortificante.

*******

—Viktor... Viktor...¡¡Viktor!!

— ¿¡Eh!? Que- ¿qué? —miro a todos lados adormilado, sentándose en la cama, notando que se encontraba solo en esta— ¿Yuuri? —miro a todos lados buscándolo.

—Hay un pequeño problema—dijo Phichit apurándolo a levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con cansancio. Al caminar hasta el frente de la caravana se fijó que Yuuri estaba sentado de copiloto. No darse cuenta del problema era casi titánico. Frente a la caravana, casi como si no tuvieran fin, tenían a muchas de esas personas de piel gris, con manos y bocas llenas de sangre, golpeando el vidrio. —Pero que...

—Llevan así una hora y el vidrio de atrás ya está quebrándose, si siguen golpeando van a entrar aquí—explicó Otabek ofuscado y un poco nervioso a juzgar por cómo golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Por qué no hemos arrancado entonces? —bufo sentándose de piloto y encendiendo el motor—Está lleno el tanque por suerte, no veo nada malo.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir, creo que eso es obvio—gruño Yuri. Viktor lo miró de soslayo, uno de los hobbies favoritos del rubio era fingir que nada le pasaba, quizás no debería sorprenderle actuar como siempre, aun cuando se notaba a leguas su dolor.

— ¿A dónde iremos entonces? —preguntó Yuuri en tono suave y bajo, casi susurrando o diciendo para sí mismo, con miedo de la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

—A la Pista, con suerte habrá llegado alguien hasta allá que sepa que ocurre. Es la única opción que tenemos.

—Luego podríamos ir al hotel... ya saben... dónde está mi moto—resaltó el kazajo. Viktor encendió el motor y dando un pequeño acelerón quito a todos los que interrumpen su paso, aunque el pisarlos con las llantas causó un parón. Yuuri se pegó en la frente contra la guantera.

—Ay...—se quejó con las manos en la frente. —Avisa que lo harás al menos—quejumbro.

—Ops—se rio levemente y aceleró de nuevo, agradeciendo que los neumáticos no se hubiese atascado ahí. Dejando atrás el auto de Yakov y el cadáver del abuelo de Yuri tomaron rumbo a la pista.

El panorama en si era desértico, hacía pensar en las típicas películas y series apocalípticas o tratando el fin del mundo, una que otra de esas personas con piel gris estaba en la carretera, sin ningún tipo de cuidado por estar a mitad de la calle o preocupación de ser atropellada. Algunos incendios, en su mayoría por coches destruidos alumbrando vagamente el camino, no tenía idea de que hora podría ser, más pendiente de ver su panorama al igual que quienes iban a modo de pasajeros.

—Es Como si hubiese pasado un terremoto... nada se parece a como lo vimos en la mañana—comentó Yuuri mirando por la ventana.

—Parece más una zona de guerra que un simple terremoto—murmuro el rubio viendo que habían barricadas, casquillos de bala en el suelo y sangre por todos lados.

—Esto es muy visible ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de esto?

—Tal vez porque iban a competir y no debían tener nada más en mente, no sé, quizás sea una opción—bufo Viktor con sarcasmo. A pesar de no ir tan a prisa, llegaron relativamente pronto a su destino, el lugar desértico daba de por si un mal presentimiento—Quizás no esté tan loco como anoche ahí dentro, pero... Hay que llevar algo con lo cual defendernos al menos—dijo al levantarse del asiento.

— ¿Defendernos? ¿Pretendes que los matemos o algo así? —preguntó Phichit espantado.

—E-es un poco exagerado—dijo Yuuri un tanto incómodo por el comentario.

—Si no recuerdo mal... Se quedaban quietos cuando sufrían daño—tomó la escopeta, esa que había usado el abuelo de Yuri para suicidarse, examinando que tuviera balas—Disparamos a una pierna si aparecen y problema resuelto.

— ¿Sabes disparar? —preguntó Yuri tras Otabek, odiaría esa cosa por el resto de sus días.

—Es solo jalar el gatillo si lo tengo en frente ¿Qué más ciencia va a tener? —No podía ser tan difícil, al menos en lo que a su opinión respecta, no tenía ni la más puta idea de armas, de ningún tipo, su familia jamás había sido violenta en lo más mínima, muy firme sí, pero jamás violenta.

—No es tan fácil, esa cosa puede destruir un cráneo como si fuera una sandía—todos fijaron su vista en el kazajo—Practique tiro cuando era más pequeño, no fue la gran cosa, mi padre era de la policía y quería que como mínimo supiera usar una pistola.

—Grandes enseñanzas para la infancia—bromeo Phichit.

—Como sea... Veremos si hay alguien dentro, si no es así nos vamos ¿Esta bien? —asintieron—Yuuri, si quieres-

—Si se queda aquí dentro y lo rodean será peor, no sabe conducir—corto Otabek—Es mejor estar los 5 juntos ¿No?

—Está bien... Solo intenta no usar esa cosa, por favor—pidió, sabiendo que no dependía de él si debían usarla o no, pero que Viktor asintiera dio un poco más de seguridad a su asustado ser.

El silencio predominaba en todos lados, apenas se escuchaba el suave sonido de la brisa, luces de la calle encendidas al igual que las luces del edificio. Forzar la entrada bloqueada -de manera misteriosa a decir verdad- costó un poco, aun cuando los 5 empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez dentro el panorama era horrible.

—Intenta no... mirar mucho—sugirió Viktor tragando grueso, jamás creyó que vería un cadáver mutilado de tal forma en la vida real, cada intestino afuera. Yuuri iba atrás de él, pegado cuanto pudiese y sin separar la vista del abrigo marrón, que tenía sangre también ya que hablamos de eso.

—Tan solo los... mataron y se fueron...—murmuró Yuri fijándose que, dentro de lo que cabe, estaban bastante completos, más de lo que se podía esperar.

— ¿En dónde están? No creo que se pudieran ir—Phichit iba temblando de pies a cabeza, pegado a Viktor también.

—mejor no los llames... así está bien—Otabek iba con su expresión impasible de siempre, disimulando los escalofríos que llenaban su cuerpo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, manchados de sangre por todos lados, pero vacíos, la mayoría de las habitaciones a las que entraban también. Yuuri abrió el vestidor, donde se supone que debían haber entrado según la encargada. Un sonido resaltó, entró algo temeroso, más que un gruñido como había escuchado del hombre que mordió a Marie, parecía un... ¿Sollozo?

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó alto y tartamudeante, un leve traqueteo hizo que se fijara en un closet enorme de metal que había ahí. —Espera un poco—aviso, tomó un fierro del suelo, poniéndolo entre la cadena y comenzando a jalar para forzar el candado.

— ¿Qué encontraste Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor acercándose, en la otra habitación no había nada y estando separado por el lugar para examinar, entró en ligera preocupación por que Yuuri no volvía.

—Hay alguien... dentro—hablo con los ojos cerrados y expresión compungida por hacer tanta fuerza. Finalmente, el candado se rompió—Listo. —Quito la cadena y abrió aquel closet, su expresión sorpresiva casi hablo por sí solo—Mila...

Dentro estaba la pelirroja, con la cara hinchada, pálida y ojerosa a más no poder. Al notarse libre abrazo al japonés con todas sus fuerzas, estando también un poco débil. Viktor se acercó mirando impresionada a la chica que al verlo lo abrazo igual.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? Pensé que te había pasado algo como—no sabía cómo dejar caer el comentario, abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas, Mila no paraba de llorar, hipando y a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

—Sa-Sala me metió ahí... Di-dijo que volvería cu-cuando encontrara a Micky y Yuri pe-pero jamás volvió—sollozo. — ¿Q-qué está pasando? No en-entiendo nada

—Calmate un poco primero—sugirió Viktor—Tampoco tengo la más remota idea de que ocurre aquí, solo que-

— ¡¡Yuri!! —al ver al rubio se lanzó sobre este, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El corazón del ruso latía más rápido que nunca, en su vida pensó que se alegraría con tantas fuerzas de ver a Mila. Devolvió el abrazo, con cierta tranquilidad de que al menos una parte más de su mundo se había salvado.

— ¿Sala te dejo ahí dentro? Porque hizo algo así—preguntó Yuuri jalando las mangas de su chaqueta, todos aún tenían debajo de sus ropas los trajes de patinaje, no tuvieron tiempo de cambiarse y realmente no pensaron en eso.

—Y-yo tampoco lo entiendo... Yo quería acompañarla ¿La han visto? —se negaba a pensar que la italiana la dejo ahí encerrada y se fue, no podía ser así.

—No encontré a Sala pero si a alguien más—Phichit llegó con expresión de evidente incomodidad por tener que dar una mala noticia. Siguieron al tailandés hasta el baño, en el suelo se fijaron en cierto cadáver.

— ¿No es ese el acompañante de Chris? —resaltó Otabek frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, no tenía ni idea de que era para el Suizo, tan solo los había visto juntos. Phichit abrió la puerta del último cubículo.

—Se... corto—Mila se llevó las manos a la boca, alejándose un poco para no seguir viendo, Yuuri no se asomó siquiera, con saber que era Chris bastaba para comprender que sus conocidos habían abandonado este mundo.

—Porque hacer algo como esto...—murmura Viktor viendo con dolor al suizo, lo conocía desde que este era más joven ¿Por qué llegar a algo así? ¿Qué había pasado para que alguien como Christopher Giacometti se sintiera orillado a suicidarse? Tomo la cuchilla del suelo, su labio temblando levemente.

La sobrecarga de emociones estaba a punto de vencerlo, no quería llorar, verse más débil de lo que ya de por si debía lucir, era el mayor de todos, quién más había vivido, la pareja de Yuuri que como fortaleza no podía contarse la fuerza emocional ¿Cómo permitirse ver derrotado? Un gruñido lo hizo detener sus cavilaciones, mirando al frente ¿Chris se estaba moviendo?

— ¿Chris? —se inclinó un poco, siguió moviéndose, alzando la cara. Viktor se apartó de golpe al notar la piel gris, cerrando de portazo el cubículo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Yuri extrañado por esto, el fuerte golpe dentro lo asusto— ¿Esta... moviéndose? Pero si-

—No me preguntes como, solo lo está haciendo—otro fuerte choque contra la puerta los hizo apartarse—Ha-hay que irnos de este lugar—tartamudeo tomando la escopeta de donde la había puesto.

—Tenemos que buscar a Sala—Mila no se iría de ese lugar hasta encontrarla, con plena seguridad de que la italiana no pudo haberla dejado ahí, algo debió haber paso, quizás ella también estaba imposibilitada a salir.

—Tal vez alguien más esté por aquí. Michelle, Emil, Jean, Isabella, sus padres... Alguien—Viktor ladeo la cabeza, muy levemente. Comprendía que era lo que Yuuri pretendía con eso,  _quería creer que no todo su mundo se había desmoronado,_  que aún quedaba algo más que este grupo tan pequeño y desecho.

—Si hasta Chris es uno de esos bichos no me quiero ni imaginar lo demás, si no los encontramos rápido nos vamos—advirtió con el ceño levemente fruncido, quería irse de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera posible, un mal presentimiento estaba muy presente en todo momento.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos más cercanos a la pista, en la que Yuuri había causado el pequeño incidente que fungio como el inicio de todo. A simple vista solo había más de lo mismo, algunos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, sangre, lámparas titilantes por estar caídas y con agujeros que eran de disparos aparentemente.

—Mila—llamo Otabek, la pelirroja volteo a verlo, usando la chaqueta de Yuuri pues su traje era muy escotado. —Creo que... no es buena idea que pases por aquí—sonrió nervioso, torcido y un poco tenso, la chica frunció el entrecejo.

—Que pasa ahí—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tan solo digo que no es buena idea, muchos cuerpos tirados, sangre... nada importante. —intentó detenerla, pero la rusa lo paso de largo—Mila es enserio, no quieres ver e-

— ¡¡SALA!! —grito al distinguir a la italiana.

— ¿Está aquí? —Yuuri se asomó, antes de acercarse Otabek lo tomo del brazo—Que...

—No es... una buena idea...

—Sa... la... —se dejó caer frente al cuerpo de la italiana. Su estómago abierto, podía ver sus costillas y el fémur derecho, incluso en la zona trasera de su cabeza. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro de nuevo, sollozando a gritos mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho.

—No sigamos buscando, no vale la pena—Viktor llego, atraído por los gritos de la pelirroja. Yuuri apretó los labios —Si no han dado señales de vida es porque ya no... están.

—Mila estaba y no lo sabíamos. Aun puede haber alguien, quizás en la pista. —dijo en un intento de convencerlo.

— ¿Debo siquiera mencionar el caos que había ayer ahí? No ganaremos nada buscando ahí. Hay que irnos, intentar llegar al hotel a rogar que algún teléfono fijo funcione y pedir ayu-

—ALÉJATE DE ELLA—exclamó Otabek de repente. Mila se arrimó a la pared, Sala se movía, estaba avanzado hasta ella a pesar de estar claramente muerta. El kazajo llego lo suficientemente pronto para dar una patada a la italiana y alejarla de Mila antes de que siquiera la tocara.

— ¿Ella también? —Viktor se notaba confuso ¿Porque sus amigos también estaban en ese estado? Otabek tomo la mano de Mila para levantarla y ponerla tras de sí.

—E-ella no es Sala... ella no intentaría hacerme daño—sollozo mirando como el cuerpo sangrante se levantaba del suelo, caminando a pasos torpes, lentos y cortos hacia ellos.

—Esto no tiene sentido—balbuceo Yuuri, su estómago de por si vacío, se sentía revuelto. Yuri y Phichit llegaron corriendo.

—Hay más de esos por donde entramos, no entiendo de donde salieron pero ya- ¿Es Sala? —Phichit perdió la concentración al verla.

—Ya no podemos salir por allí—terminó de decir Yuri a Viktor, se mordió el labio.

—Hay otra salida pasando por la pista—dijo Yuuri dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, al igual que los demás, no solo estaba Sala ahí, sino también Mickey y Emil, en estado deplorable y desagradable.

—Vamos entonces —sin tomarse más tiempo y con apuro, corrieron hasta la pista, estaba en completo y absoluto silencio con cadáveres tirados en todos lados. Yuri se detuvo al notar un cadáver en especial —Y yo que pensé que me alegraría de esto... —Ver a Jean muerto, en la peor imagen que había visto hasta ahora, llegaba a sentirse muy pútrida persona por haber deseado la muerte al canadiense aun si era jugando.

—Este lugar huele horrible—Mila iba tapándose la nariz.

—Se están pudriendo—murmuró Viktor viendo e cadáver de Yakov, puso el sombrero sobre su rostro. —La salida está por- ¿Yuuri? —lo busco la mirada, notándolo efectivamente frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, conduciendo a la otra salida.

Se acercaron al japonés, que veía con ojos carentes de brillo el cuerpo que estaba ahí tirado, con un brazo estirado hacia la puerta. Agachándose tomó algo del suelo, viéndolo en su mano temblorosa, el anillo dorado que había comprado ¿Tan fuerte había sido el agarre que hasta pudo quitar el anillo? No se había fijado que no lo tenía hasta ahora.

—Lo siento... —moqueo apretando un puño y los labios.

—Ha-hay un pequeño problema—dijo Phichit.

— ¿Uno más? —quejumbró Viktor, ya la vida misma se había vuelto un problema.

—Se están... levantando—Otabek tomó la mano de Mila y la de Yuri para jalarlos, dejaron de ver como idiotas como los aparentemente muertos se levantaban. Viktor tomo a Yuuri de la muñeca, dando inicio a esa escena ligeramente repetida, tan solo que esta vez el paso a la salida está algo bloqueado.

—Muy bien, no debe ser tan difícil—pensó alzando la escopeta y apuntando a la pierna, en el suelo iba a ser más fácil de evitar que estando de pie y posibilitado a correr. Demás está decir que el tiro salió horrible, en lugar de dar en la pierna, dio en el estómago—MIÉRDA—chilló dando un par de pasos atrás.

— ¿¡Como coño es posible que siga en pie si se le está saliendo el estómago!? —Yuri veía incrédulo, ese tipo estaba aún caminando hacia ellos, con la cara hecha jirones y sangre escurriendo de esta.

—Apuntale a la pecho y va a dar a la cabeza. —indicó Otabek frustrado.

—Ya voy —respondió en el mismo tono. Aunque sí dio en el blanco el hombre parecía inmune, Viktor evitó el mordisco poniendo el cañón de la escopeta en medio.

—Vienen por detrás —cotorreo Phichit a modo de aviso a que debían apurarse.

—DOS malditos tiros y no se muere ¿¡Que se supone que haga!? —increpó Viktor chocando contra la pared por la fuerza que ejercía el otro. Al ver el camino teóricamente libre Otabek, Yuri y Mila salieron, seguidos al poco tiempo por Phichit. —Mierda... —se quejó empezando a ceder, teniendo la frente del otro casi pegada a la suya.

Agradeciendo esa pequeña distancia que tenían, pudo apreciar algo saliendo de la frente, manchando su cara de sangre pútrida. La fuerza desapareció, echó a un lado el cadáver, mirando que tenía un fierro clavado en la cabeza. Yuuri estaba ahí respirando por la boca, intentando decir algo para excusar lo que hizo. Viktor no quiso tomarse más tiempo en eso y tomando su mano salió arrastrándolo fuera, al salir se fijó que fuera de la caravana, Otabek clavaba un hacha en la cara de una mujer, sacándola una vez cayó inerte al suelo.

— ¿Porque no han entrado? —pregunto alterado por verlos como unos idiotas enfrentándose a esa gente.

—Tal vez porque tú tienes la llave—rebatió Otabek en jadeos cansados, atravesar un cráneo humano no era precisamente fácil.

— ¡Las tiene Phichit!

—Uy cierto —sonrió penoso, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Apurados a más no poder se subieron, Viktor aceleró apenas cerraron la puerta. — ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Respira por la nariz no por la boca—Yuuri iba a terminar desmayándose otra vez.

—Su cabeza la atravesé, con un fierro... L-lo mate —desde el principio se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, echándose el cabello para atrás. —Ma-Mate a un hombre.

—El segundo si contamos al de la pista cerdo así que deja el puto fastidio.

—No hables así. —Regaño desde donde estaba—Y si hacemos este tipo de cuentas, serian tres, partió la cabeza de uno con la cuchilla del patín—y aunque Otabek y Mila lo sostuvieron se desmayó de nuevo—Eh...

—Solo conduce Nikiforov... solo conduce—resoplo Otabek, mira que el más sensible del grupo fuera quién ya había matado a tres personas resultaba irónico.

 


	3. Practicing the trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo prometerte que solucionaré todos tus problemas, pero si que estaré para afrontarlos contigo

—Muy bien... Hagamos recuento—todos sentados como podían en las camas que había en la caravana, la única individual y la litera. Phichit echaba aire a Yuuri con un cuaderno mientras Viktor acariciaba muy suavemente su espalda—. Jean, Michelle, Emil, Sala...—Mila bajo la mirada—.  Yakov, Lilia, Celestino, Marie, Minako, Georgi... ¿Alguien más? —la pregunta fue entre sarcástica y temerosa.

—Seung dijo que Guang y Leo también—informó el tailandés en un suspiro.

—Supongamos que de nuestros conocidos solo estamos nosotros—Apretó el puente de su nariz, vamos que no podía con esto —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se levantan cuando se supone que están muertos y hasta gente que nosotros conocíamos están de esa misma manera.

—Puede ser una enfermedad y no estamos enterados—suspiro Otabek, ninguno tenía una idea clara de que pensar con todo esto, es sencillamente extraño además de muy fantasioso, la imagen de ese hombre recibiendo dos tiros de escopeta como si nada y Sala levantándose a pesar de estar  _muerta_  se mantenía en su mente. —Algo que esté volviendo loca a la gente.

—Más que una enfermedad parece un juego de Resident Evil—dijo Yuuri con ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo, ese juego había arruinado sus noches durante mucho tiempo en su infancia, el panorama, ahora que lo mencionaba, resultaba muy similar—Muertos levantándose del suelo aun cuando disparas...

— ¿Enserio vamos a pensar que esto es una epidemia Zombie o algo así? —bufo Yuri.

— ¿Qué otra nos queda de todas maneras? Dudo que sea tan fuera de la realidad, sin embargo, algo a nivel de enfermedad debe estar ocurriendo, tal vez un virus. —intentaba razonar el peli plata, sin muchas ganas de considerarlo realmente.

—Es absurdo digas como lo digas... Que gente se esté devorando para luego volver como uno más...—susurro Mila, apretando sus manos sudorosas.

—Si es así ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Quedarnos aquí esperando como idiotas a que nos coman? O lo que sea—interrogó con evidente molestia, estar en una especie de limbo y saber que estaría en peligro el resto de su vida no era precisamente bonito.

—Como mínimo hay que intentar buscar más gente, si habían evacuaciones es porque deben haber hecho campamentos o ciertos campos donde hayan guardias—teorizaba el peli plata, Yuri negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la idea—Aún debe quedar  _algo_  allá afuera.

—Podríamos ir por Seung—sugirió Phichit sonriente.

—Oh no, eso no ¿Piensas que iremos a Corea en un coche? Además, si el mundo está ido a la mierda no hay gasolina ¿Ir a pie hasta Corea? Que venga el solo si tanto lo quieres—gruño Yuri de brazos cruzados.

—Que mal humor...—hizo un puchero.

—No sé si mis padres están bien, las aguas termales son grandes y puede que estén ahí esperando—Yuuri se veía pensativo, hasta ahora no había considerado este detalle, podía ser que sus padres estuvieran bien, Minami igual, tomando en cuenta de que se había quedado casi a vivir en Yu-Topia.

—Makkachin está ahí también—era teóricamente lo único que le quedaba además de Yuuri, si podía ir por él lo haría.

—Estamos hablando de ir a Japón y Corea como si tuviéramos la oportunidad de tomar un avión ¿se dan cuenta de que imposible?

—Entonces qué pretendes que hagamos—frunció el entrecejo al rubio—Ya que tanto te quejas dinos qué hacer si alguna idea tienes.

—Deberíamos calmarnos un poco—aconsejo Phichit notando lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente, más de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

—Ni siquiera tenemos alguna opción más que hacer eso, ir a Corea, intentar llegar a Japón y rezar porque a quienes buscamos estén vivos para cuando lleguemos—resumió Mila apretando los puños.

—Todo está ido a la mierda, supongo que sería más fácil estar en movimiento que quedarnos en un solo sitio—opino Otabek en un suspiro, rascándose la nuca.

—De camino quizás entendamos que pasa y si se puede revertir... Tal vez—murmuró Yuuri jugueteando con la tela del traje, no estabas demasiado pendiente de la conversación en realidad.

—Como sea...—bufo Yuri, el plan no era el mejor del mundo, pero si así lograban al menos salvarse el cuello no quedaba otra. Viktor suspiro y se asomó a la ventana, estacionados frente al hotel y con varias de esas cosas por ahí rondando muy lentamente.

—Bien... Ahora hay que pensar en cómo llegar al hotel sin que se amontonen, si quitarse a uno de encima es difícil, tener a una montaña es aún peor—Estaban relativamente lejos de la entrada, el no tener idea de que eran exactamente o cómo funcionaban es un verdadero problema— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Podemos ir corriendo, son lentos... Muy lentos—resaltó Otabek—Si vamos lo suficientemente rápido, sin distraernos podremos entrar.

—Hubiese sido mejor intentar atropellar a la gran mayoría para quitarlos del camino, si no se mueren de un tiro eso tampoco lo hará—Yuri estaba reacio a ver por la ventana, si podía evitarse el disgusto de verlos lo tomaría sin dudar.

—Puede haber muchos dentro...—añadió Yuuri— ¿Cómo haremos?

—Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a... ¿Quién tiene la habitación más cercana? —preguntó.

—La mía está en el piso 14—dijo Mila

—Piso 18—dijo Otabek.

—Piso 9—Dijeron Phichit y Yuri al unísono.

—La nuestra es la más baja, piso 4—dijo Yuuri mirándolo—Creo que las llaves están en tu abrigo.

—Si es que no se cayeron—bufo empezando a tantear, para su alivio si se encontraban ahí—Iremos ahí y-

— ¡¡DEBEMOS IR A LA MÍA!! —exclamó Phichit de repente.

— ¿Por qué? —se había asustado por el repentino grito.

— ¡¡TENGO SOLO 60% DE BATERÍA!! MI CARGADOR...—lloriqueo, Viktor sin tacto alguno le dio un golpe en la cabeza, momentos de seriedad rotos por Phichit y su celular, mira que le mundo podría acabarse y el tailandés preocuparse más por su celular, las fotos y aplicaciones que por su propia vida.

       

—No parece haber electricidad ahora que lo mencionas—Mila se estaba asomando por la ventana, notando que había mucha penumbra—Quizás solo sea que- ¡¡HII! —se apartó de golpe de la ventana.

— ¿Ahora qué? —iba a terminar muerto de estrés en pleno fin del mundo. Mila señaló la ventana temblorosa— ¿Por qué ahora se están aglomerando alrededor?

—La importante búsqueda de Phichit por su cargador debió llamar la atención—la cara de Otabek daba miedo por la sonrisa tan extraña que tenía, una especie de retención de ira y sarcasmo, es escalofriante. Phichit se encogió alzando las manos.

—Bien, no queda de otra. Corran como si tuvieran un cohete en el culo y no se detengan—se jaló un poco los guantes, tenía las manos tan sudadas que era mejor así. Otabek tomó la escopeta— ¿Usaras esa cosa?

—Yo si se usarla—se mofó y Viktor hizo una especie de puchero. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y al abrir la puerta comenzó a correr siendo perfectamente seguido por todos los demás, Yuuri tan solo lo veía a él, no quería voltear a ver a ninguno de los que emitían esos gruñidos de animal rabioso,  _temía verlos_ , quedarse paralizado.

Una vez dentro del hotel tanto Yuuri como Viktor cerraron la puerta, Mila junto a Yuuri comenzaron a buscar cosas que amontonar frente a esta a la vez que Phichit y Otabek junto a la pareja la mantenían cerrada, de alguna manera llamaron mucho la atención, resultaba bastante misterioso el cómo lo hicieron si ni un sonido emitieron al correr, más que los típicos jadeos por el cansancio.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lograron poner estantes y estatuas decorativas frente a la elegante puerta, así como un pedazo de madera impidiendo que se abriera. Yuuri se derritió hasta el suelo, demasiada adrenalina para su ser. Volteó en dirección a la recepción, escuchaba el mismo gruñido pero más cerca que los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Viktor secándose el sudor de la frente. Yuuri se levantó caminando lentamente hasta allá—Yuuri...

—Escuchó un... gruñido—murmuró y al estar ahí se fue para atrás, empujando con un peso extra. La recepcionista en estado pútrido intentaba morderlo— ¡¡AYÚDAME!! —grito comenzando a llorar, dando patadas para quitársela. Otabek apunto y disparo, casi reventándole la cabeza en su plenitud, el resto del cuerpo cayó sobre el japonés.

— ¿Estas bien? —Viktor apartó el cuerpo del cadáver, toda la cara de Yuuri estaba llena de sangre, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y los lentes aun lado con algunas manchas. Chasqueo los dedos frente a él—Yuuri, ¿Estas bien? —insistió debido a la nula respuesta. Tomó los lentes y se los puso.

—Es obvio que no está bien—resaltó Yuri—A ver cerdo, mírame—tomo su cara—Respira hondo... Muy hondo y hazte la idea de que no pasó nada ¿Puedes hacerlo? Imagina que no pasó nada, que esto es común y del día a día, no te afecta en lo más mínimo.

—Ese tipo de cosas no funcionan—Phichit rodó los ojos. De las maletas amontonadas frente a la puerta sacó una camisa cualquiera, debió ser de una niña por el estampado. Con esto en mano caminó hasta Yuuri, acunclillandose y limpiando la sangre de su rostro—Debes calmarte... Grita si quieres hacerlo, llora... Lo que te haga sentir mejor

— ¿Cómo sabe él de esto? —preguntó bajito a Mila y ella se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco.

—Gru-gruñidos...—seguía con la cara de espanto plasmada, mirando en otra dirección, Otabek apuntó en dirección a donde Yuuri miraba, ciertamente habían de esas cosas ahí, el problema es que no era solo una.

—Levántate, rápido—Yuuri no estabas escuchando, solo los veía con algo que lucía como  _miedo, pánico, angustia._ Viktor como pudo lo levantó en brazos, al menos Yuuri no era pesado... No tanto. Los seis corrieron hasta el elevador, prendido por suerte y que gracias a todos los dioses se encontraba en el primer piso, ahora bajando.

—Ya deja de disparar—regañaba Yuri a Otabek que estaba literalmente gastando cada bala que tuviera.

—Estoy viendo cómo deshacernos de ellos—gruñó, nunca estaba de más practicar tiro. Dio en cada punto vital que recordaba, también los no vitales y no pasaba nada hasta dar en la cabeza, el cuerpo cayó al suelo cual peso muerto. Dio a otros dos más, pues solo tenía dos balas más y estos también cayeron al suelo—A la cabeza entonces.

—Deja eso y entra—de un brusco jalón entró al elevador, las puertas se cerraron antes de que siquiera se acercaran a este. Mila se apoyó en Phichit bufando—Estoy cansada...

— ¿Feliz de practicar tiro al blanco? —preguntó Yuri mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, —estaban llegando más y tu aun disparando.

—Quería probar algo...—se encogió suavemente de hombros— ¿Te preocupó? —Yuri miro a otro lado, cruzado de brazos y visiblemente enfadado. —Umm... Hay cierto problema.

— ¿Cuál de tantos? Es enserio lo de que estoy harto de escuchar esa frase—sopló un mechón de su fleco, Yuuri parecía un poco más calmado, pero no podía estar muy seguro de esto.

—En primera me gaste las balas, casi a lo tonto si lo pienso mucho y puede que esto sea un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

— ¿Alguna razón por la cual decirlo? Aparte de lo obvio

—Solo funciona darles en la cabeza—Viktor parpadeo repetidamente, chasqueo la lengua poco después, aparentemente frustrado— ¿Qué?

—Yuuri lo hizo dos veces. Con la cuchilla del patín logró abrir la cabeza a uno y al otro le clavó un fierro en la cabeza, debí suponer que así funcionaba habiendo visto ya dos veces en el pasado—el elevador se detuvo, el pasillo estaba en absoluto silencio—Al menos hay manera de saber si están o no cerca...

—Yuuri los había escuchado pero yo no ¿Acaso tiene oído de elefante?

—Siempre ha sido así—sonrió Phichit, desde que lo conocía Yuuri era sensible a los sonidos, por algo llevaba audífonos cuando los demás hacían sus rutinas. Una suposición a esto es su vista casi nula sin las gafas.

—Dime por dios que tienes comida ahí dentro—suplico Mila, su estómago exigía comida como nunca en la vida. Viktor abrió la puerta con cierta calma, dejando a Yuuri en su cama. Quitando los lentes mientras los otros se ponían a rebuscar por algo de comer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al notar como respiraba muy lentamente.

—Quiero... vomitar...

—Lo supuse—se rió muy levemente—Quizás un baño sería mejor... ¿Puedes ir tu solo? —Yuuri asintió muy lentamente, tambaleándose un poco al estar de pie, caminando hacia el baño de la habitación. —Oigan, dejen algo, bestias—regaño al notar que estaban devorando casi todo, él también tenía hambre y Yuuri debía estar igual habiendo vomitado tanto.

—Ya llegamos hasta acá ¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Yuri con la boca llena, la ducha comenzó a sonar.

—Si vamos a Corea o a salir de aquí siquiera necesitaremos armas—comentó Otabek al terminar la pequeña dona que había encontrado dentro del refrigerador y sacando la otra que había.

— ¿Matar...gente? —Mila se puso terriblemente pálida ante la idea.

—No va a quedarnos de otra ¿Siquiera son gente aun?

—Es un poco extremo—opino Pichit tirando a la basura la bolsa de frituras que había comido— ¿Qué pasa si tiene solución?

—Tampoco sabemos cómo usar armas al fin y al cabo—murmuró Yuri un tanto incómodo por el tema, el microondas sonó, Viktor había metido un vaso de sopa instantánea, había otro pero prefería esperar a que Yuuri saliera del baño.

—Yo practique tiro de pequeño, los puedo enseñar—aseguraba el kazajo, Mila se movió un poco inquieta en su lugar.

—Mi madre me enseñó a usar arco y flecha ¿Sirve? —preguntó tímidamente. Viktor sopló levemente el humo de la sopa, comiendo una pequeña porción de los fideos.

— ¿Y ahora porque estas tan callado? —Yuri estaba molestando por todo, más de lo usual, el peli plata trago lo que tenía en la boca.

—Estoy pensando que a este paso Yuuri no va a poder seguir—un silencio bastante pesado se formó—Él es frágil... puede ser fuerte cuando quiere, pero no hay manera en la que pueda pedirle ser fuerte ahora, no cuando ni siquiera yo sé que hacer, esto no es lo mismo a patinar.

—Va a poder hacerlo—afirmaba Phichit frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—Esto no puede ser eterno, habrá algún momento en el que todo termine y-

— ¿Qué pasa si no? A mí me duele tanto como a ustedes todo lo que está pasando y no quiero perder más, menos a él... Tratarlo como un inútil no es lo que debe pasar, sin embargo, que puede hacer él sí de tan solo ver sangre sufre un ataque de pánico, repito... Esto no es como el patinaje, aquí no se puede fingir lo que no se tiene.

—Estamos nosotros, somos 5 personas—Yuri tomó una liga para el cabello de su bolsillo—Ese cerdo va a seguir vivo aun si lo tengo que arrastrar. Todos tenemos miedo, no podemos rendirnos solo por eso.

—No insinuó que se rendirá—se rasco el entrecejo—Tan solo... temo de lo que pueda pasar, ¿Qué pasa si no estamos ahí? Estar pegados como unos siameses es casi imposible y-

—Tengo hambre...—voltearon a ver Yuuri, con el cabello goteando y los lentes ya limpios, vestía con su ropa de práctica, el traje de patinaje ahora tirado en la cama. Viktor metió el otro vaso al microondas.

—Supongo que podemos dormir hoy aquí... Son las 9 de la noche supuestamente—dijo después de ver su reloj de muñeca—Deberían quitarse los trajes de patinaje, un mal movimiento los puede romper y será incómodo.

— ¿Qué se supone que me ponga? —Mila enrojeció un poco, era la única chica entre todos ellos. Yuuri abrió el closet.

—No estoy seguro de que te pueda servir pero es algo ¿no? —ofreció mostrando la ropa, Mila la tomo y se encamino al baño—Tal vez si deberíamos ir a sus habitaciones... a buscar ropa al menos.

—Y mi cargador—acotó Phichit rápidamente.

—Las llaves de mi moto—comentó Otabek en un bufido, bostezando.

—Pensemos en eso mañana, me estoy muriendo de sueño—farfulló Viktor dándole el vaso de sopa instantánea—Come y luego a dormir ¿Sí?

—Está bien...—habló bajo.

**...**

La habitación se encontraba en absoluta penumbra, así como en sepulcral silencio. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, esquivando a los demás que también dormían ahí, si pegaban ambas camas cabían 4 y en el sofá dormían otra pareja, uno sobre otro, casi roncando en un sueño ligeramente más placentero al que tuvieron el día anterior.

Qué hora era, resultaba un misterio, estaba tan oscuro en el pasillo como dentro de la habitación que hacía pensar que eran las 11 de la noche. Caminaba muy lentamente,  _escuchando todo su entorno_ , nada ni nadie interrumpió esa carencia de ruido. Se fijó en una barra de metal en el suelo, parecía ser algún tubo, si no mal recordaba estaban haciendo reparaciones en algunas partes del hotel.

_Piso 9_

En el pasillo no había nadie, tan desértico como el anterior, daba golpecitos a las paredes con el tubo en la mano, escuchando leves gruñidos detrás de estas. Una vez llegó a la primera puerta intentó abrirla, no funcionó, con la mirada noto el carrito de limpieza, con el manojo de llaves ahí colgadas. Una vez tomadas todas las llaves abrió la puerta, entrando y viendo a uno de  _ellos_ ahí de pie, esperando algún sonido al parecer.

 _El_  comenzó a moverse en su dirección, sin darle tiempo de acercarse más dio un fuerte y certero golpe en su cabeza, tumbándolo al suelo donde apenas se movió un poco más antes de tener ese tubo atravesando su cabeza. Lo saco y agito un poco para quitar los restos de sangre, inspeccionando la habitación, nada ahí era familiar, por lo que no debía ser la que buscaba. Tomó un bolso grande, sacando lo que tenía dentro y desperdigándolo por el suelo.

Ahora masticando un chicle que tomó de la habitación, el bolso cruzado por su pecho paso a la siguiente a habitación, nadie dentro, rebusco entre los cajones y el closet, tomando la chaqueta con estampado de jaguar, la camisa negra con un tigre, zapatos deportivos y un pantalón cualquiera, una vez guardado en el bolso salió de la habitación, la siguiente tenía a dos... Esta vez uno de un golpe muy fuerte y otro atravesando su ojo hasta que el tubo ya un poco deforme sobresaliera por el otro lado de su cabeza.

Dos habitaciones más y no encontraba lo que buscaba. Cuatro más, nada. La última del pasillo, tomó los conjuntos negros y guantes con una decoración de almohadilla, desconecto el cargador y lo guardo junto a unos zapatos, tomando un chocolate que se encontró cerca de la cama.

_Piso 14_

Dejo el bolso en el suelo,  _1, 2, 3... 6_ , en total 6. Observó un cuchillo lleno de sangre en el suelo, lo tomo y teniendo en la zurda el tubo se lanzó sin pensarlo, el primero debido al golpe cayó por la ventana rota, el segundo quedo con el cuchillo en su frente, los otros cuatro debido a su estado tan horroroso no acapararon mucho esfuerzo, a uno incluso pisó su cabeza sin darle importancia.

 _Quinta habitación_ , ropa interior, chaqueta de cuero en diseño femenino, pantalones, camisa de manga corta y zapatos deportivos, dejo el maquillaje tirado al igual que unas llaves y otros objetos que no eran de utilidad, al salir se fijó en un brillante collar dorado, abrió el dije manchándolo de sangre sin querer, una foto de dos chicas besándose, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Escupió el chicle al salir, tomando el chocolate al entrar al elevador.

_Piso 18_

El nivel de caos en este piso superaba con creces al anterior, término el chocolate y tiró el empaque por la ventana, no había ninguno por el pasillo, al menos no visible para él o tan siquiera que se pudiese oír. La primera habitación resultó ser la que buscaba por fortuna, el bolso casi lleno ahora llevaba llaves para una moto, lentes de sol, un pantalón jean, zapatos deportivos, chaqueta de cuero. Cerro el bolso y se lo colgó de nuevo, silbando tranquilamente

Un leve tirón en el pie antes de entrar al elevador llamó su atención,  _ese_  no tenía más que del torso para arriba, podía ver sus intestinos y las pocas costillas que quedaban, sonrió ampliamente, tirando de él hasta que quedara entre las puertas del ascensor, destruyendo la cabeza sin dificultad.

_Piso 4_

Era más temprano de lo que pensó, podía ver un poco de luz por las ventanas.

**...**

Se removió adormilado en la cama, buscando que abrazar. Notando la falta de cierta persona abrió los ojos, el lugar estabas vacío y al tocarlo lo sintió frío. Algo alarmado se apresuró a revisar toda la habitación

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUURI!? —grito con el corazón en la garganta, los demás se despertaron por su grito— ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ!? —volvió a preguntar desesperado.

— ¿Como que donde esta? Estaba dormido junto... a ti—se levantó de encima de Otabek, ambos durmiendo en el mismo sofá obviamente traería una posición extraña.

—Yo no sentí que se fuera—bostezo el moreno—No debe estar lejos, quizás solo quería tomar aire.

—En la madrugada y justo en esta situación—Otabek lo miraba dando a entender que era estúpido lo pensarás como lo pensaras.

—Voy a buscarlo, él no puede estar tan lejos—tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, no era muy grande, pero serviría al menos.

— ¿Estas demente?

—Debo ir por él, no lo voy a—unos toquecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención, demasiado seguidos y suaves como para ser de una de esas cosas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente.

—Buenos días—saludó sonriendo, caminando hasta dentro de la habitación bajo la incrédula mirada de todos los demás—Esto pesa demasiado ya, me duelen los hombros—se quejó dejando el bolso en la cama.

—Tu... donde...

—Me comí un chocolate que había en tu mesa de noche, lo siento, me dio hambre—se disculpó—Y no había nada que pudiera usar así-

Viktor tomo su cara, mirándolo entre asustado e impresionado, estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados, incluso en el cabello peinado hacia atrás se podía ver esto, la  _falsa_  confianza en sus ojos daba señales de alerta a su mente. Lucía demasiado...  _Tranquilo,_  como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada malo.

— ¡¡MI CARGADOR!! —Phichit estaba a punto de besarle los pies a Yuuri por esto.

—Las llaves de moto, perfecto—la sonrisa de Otabek, seguía dando miedo, mucho miedo.

—Yo, voy al baño—Mila tomó lo suyo en una pequeña pelota y se fue corriendo a dicho lugar.

—Mi chaqueta y mi camisa—los ojos de Yuri brillaban cómicamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir todo eso? —preguntó frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

— Solo fui a cada habitación.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue extraña, le recordaba mucho a los gestos que hacía a la hora de patinar  _Eros_ , nada que ver con su cerdito generalmente. Phichit los observaba de reojo, encontraba cuanto menos curiosa la forma de actuar del japonés, considerando que cuando se fueron a dormir apenas y pudo quedarse tranquilo para descansar.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora si esta mejor—celebro Mila, nada mejor que tener un sostén deportivo, nadie la vería más que ellos pero igual daba un poco de vergüenza el tener frío.

—Ya que tenemos esto puedo irme en mi moto—Otabek parecía contento por esto, poniéndose la ropa que le pertenecía y dejando el conjunto deportivo.

— Y yo cargar mi celular—Phichit en serio se veía muy alegre por tener un simple cargador, como si estarían en cualquier lugar cargándolo.

—Está bien, está bien... Voy a omitirme el cómo conseguiste esto por ahora... Ya que tenemos todo lo que es nuestro y podemos llevarlo a la caravana, no hay balas, no hay armas y no pienso acercarme tanto para matar a uno solo de ellos—ya bastante acercamiento tuvo con ellos, mientras más lo pudiera evitar mejor para él. Otabek parecía pensativo, en su mayoría se estaban cambiando de ropa.

—Los de seguridad del hotel tenían armas, quizás si vamos a las oficinas las encontremos, con mucha suerte solo serán armas pequeñas y reglamentarias—explicó el kazajo, Viktor hizo un gesto de conformismo, no tenía más opción que esa, una vez todos listos Yuuri seguía con la misma ropa, viendo por el balcón de la habitación mientras silbaba

— ¿No te cambiaras de ropa? —preguntó, Yuuri se miró un momento.

—No, así estoy bien—aseguró con un gesto de mano, era realmente extraño y el mal sabor en la boca permanecía en Viktor. El ruso tomó los lentes de pasta azul de la mesa de noche, antes de sugerirle que se los pusiera unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon—Yo voy~—aviso tomando el fierro con el que había llegado.

Abrió la puerta, está hacia afuera por suerte y apartando lo suficiente a  _eso_ , Yuuri tomo de mejor manera el fierro, relamiéndose el labio y dando un golpe tan fuerte que reventó la cabeza sin problema, algunos dientes del hombre salieron de su lugar.

—Eeeh... Fue muy fácil, para ser tan grande esperaba otra cosa—una especie de mohín se formó, volteo a ver los impresionados y anonadados espectadores— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza con esa extraña expresión en el rostro.


	4. Awkward start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces las criaturas más tiernas son obligadas a convertirse en verdaderos monstruos para poder salvar a sus seres queridos

— ¿Po-por qué me están viendo así? —preguntó incómodo a más no poder.

Se encontraban dentro del elevador, bajando hasta PB para localizar la oficina de Seguridad. Después de aquel pequeño y raro espectáculo de parte del japonés no habían dejado de verlo como si fuera un psicópata absoluto que había guardado las apariencias al estilo del mejor actor del mundo, sin embargo, este cambio extraño duró poco, de repente y de golpe el japonés actuaba como siempre, tan tímido y  _pasivo_  como cualquier otro día.

—Tengo el cabello raro... ¿Me cayó jugo encima? —ya había pasado unas cuatro veces su mano por su cabello, se sentía viscoso, no podía identificar la sustancia, más allá de la ropa manchada de sangre por motivo desconocido.

—Dudo muchísimo que eso sea jugo—aseguró Yuri, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo a detalle ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada en realidad, solo que ahora se veía como de costumbre, con sus lentes y su fleco en cubriendo su frente.

—Están un poco raros...—dijo incómodo, mirando a Viktor que seguía analizando cada movimiento que hiciera.

— ¿ _Nosotros somos los raros?_  —pensaron sarcásticos. Yuuri metió las manos en sus bolsillos, Otabek llevaba un bolso bastante grande con algunas prendas de ropa de todos en general -además del cargador de Pichit-. Sintió algo extraño en su bolsillo, sacándolo y viéndolo en su mano.

—Esto no es mío—murmuró, abriendo el pequeño dije y al identificarlo Mila lo tomo, con los ojos aguados y la nariz roja.

—No sabía que tú y ella... ya sabes...—Yuri se notaba incómodo por el tema, viendo a la foto de la italiana y la rusa besándose, Mila se limpió con una mano la lágrima que iba cayendo de su ojo, colocándose el colgante y metiéndolo en su camisa para que no se pudiera jalar.

—Casi dos años...—su voz tembló, ahora comprendían un poco mejor porque estaba tan desesperada por buscarla—Di-dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para cuando terminara el Grand Prix... Ahora estaré con la duda por siempre—lamentaba alzando la cabeza y queriendo aguantar las ganas de volver a llorar.

—Sonará un tanto cruel, pero... ¿No es mejor que ya no esté? —miraron a Pichit, se notaba muy incómodo por lo que él mismo acaba de decir—Vivir esto es... horrible y solo van dos días, no sabemos cuándo parará o si lo hará ¿Haber abandonado este mundo no es lo mejor a estar viviendo esta pesadilla?

—Morir nunca ha sido un problema, siempre y cuando sea de manera menos dolorosa—explicó Viktor con delicadeza—Lo difícil es vivir, ahora esa dificultad está un poco más elevada.

El elevador se detuvo en la PB, Yuuri se notó nervioso y diciendo que habían gruñidos afuera. Con el mayor sigilo que podían caminaron hasta atrás de la recepción, ese larguísimo escritorio que los abarcaba a los seis sin problema, con espacio de sobra incluso. Viktor tomó un mapa del hotel, esos que entregaban a los huéspedes al registrarse.

—Está al lado del buffet—señaló, apenas se podía distinguir con la penumbra que permanecía sobre todo el lugar.

—Que está justo al lado de la piscina al otro lado del hotel—habló Yuri entre dientes—Es muy lejos para ir de esta manera.

—Solo los esquivamos y podremos llegar, cuando tengamos al menos una pistola yo me encargo del resto—aseguro Otabek con confianza.

—Y si no, tenemos a Yuuri—Mila lo miro y Yuuri alzó una ceja ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ni de chiste iba a acercarse a uno o siquiera intentar algo para matarlo ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?

—No pensemos en eso de momento—corto Viktor, la idea de tener a Yuuri como arma secreta no era de su gusto, por mejor que resultara dejar eso en manos de su pareja, esa forma de actuar de antes lo tenía muy tenso. —Muy bien, andando... Sin hacer ruido—indicó él peli plata.

Torearlos, como Yuri había dicho, resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaron, estaban muy dispersos y aunque uno que otro ya los estaba siguiendo, iban tan lento que no los preocupaba del todo. Otabek visualizó la entrada a la oficina de seguridad, apresurando un poco el paso,  _error._ Sin darse cuenta golpeó el bolso contra unos fierros en el suelo, causando que se cayeran de modo escandaloso.

— ¡¡Ya que más queda, corre!! —Viktor lo empujo para que se apurara, tomando uno de los fierros más largos y enterrándolo en la frente de uno de  _ellos_ , el sonido fue repugnante, Yuuri ahora detrás suyo.

—No se abre—dijo Otabek desesperado tirando y tirando de la puerta. Yuri lo apartó y dio una patada, se escuchó cómo aflojo un poco y de otra terminó de abrirse—Wow...

—Que dios bendiga esas piernas—lloriqueo Pichit siguiendo al kazajo. Otabek entró en la oficina, rebuscando por todos lados y encontrando apenas una pistola muy pequeña de apenas 6 balas, una revolver. — ¿Estas te sirven? —preguntó con una escopeta en una mano y otra pistola 9mm.

       

—Tengo las balas—informó Yuri en un salto con unas 8 cajas entre los brazos.

— ¡¡No me enojo si se apuran!! —quisquillo Viktor desde afuera, cansado, en el suelo ya habían 7 pero lo que costaba romper su cabeza a golpes era  _agotador_  ¿Cómo coño Yuuri lo había hecho tan fácil?

—Yuuri ayúdalo o algo—pidió Mila con desespero, el japonés solo la miraba a ella y a Viktor, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, estaba muy paralizado por el miedo como para hacer lo más mínimo. Siendo el fierro tan largo y Viktor un tanto más torpe golpeó sin querer hacia atrás— ¡¡Yuuri!! —Apartó el cabello para ver mejor el golpe, los lentes en el suelo con uno de los cristales quebrado.

Parpadeo repetidamente, algo aturdido por el golpe, Otabek estaba cargando cada arma para usarla, ni modo que las sacaría sin balas. Un pitido seguía muy presente en sus oídos, su respiración se calmó, comenzando a levantarse, un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente hasta su boca, lo lamió sonriendo, tomando uno de los tantos fierros desperdigados y empezando a jugar con él.

Viktor se espantó cuando de repente, como si fuera una piñata la cabeza de uno fue rota contra la pared, mirando a Yuuri que tenía el fierro ensangrentado en las manos, clavándolo en la cabeza de uno que se encontraba en el suelo. A pesar de que no quería que hiciera eso, no podía darse el lujo de detener su ayuda, esperando a que los otros tres terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

— ¡Quita de enmedio! —

Volteo por un segundo, notando a Otabek apuntando con una escopeta, Yuri con una pistola al igual que Pichit, jalando a Yuuri lo hizo agacharse, los tiros comenzaron a resonar, más específicamente los de escopeta.

— ¡¡MI NARIZ!! —chillo Yuri con la mano en la cara.

—Esto es tan extraño...—murmuró Pichit disparando sin ver y asestando a la cabeza por pura suerte. El pasillo quedó limpio metafóricamente hablando.

—Eso fue... intenso...—jadeo Otabek llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Más nunca usare una pistola—advirtió Yuri viendo la sangre que quedó en su mano y su nariz goteando el líquido carmesí, es decir, se la rompió por el golpe que dio la pistola contra él, quizás la uso muy cerca de su cara. Viktor se levantó, Yuuri clavó varias veces el fierro en la cabeza de uno, casi parecía divertido, harto tomo su rostro.

— ¿¡QUE COÑO ES LO QUE TE PASA!? —grito zarandeándolo, Yuuri lo miraba algo sorprendido por esto, de lo fuerte que fue ese movimiento -además de revolverle el cerebro-, su fleco volvió a cubrir su frente.

—Viktor, calmate un poco...—sugirió Mila con los lentes de Yuuri en la mano, el peli plata se los arrancó de las manos, colocándoselos a Yuuri que parpadeo.

—Ahora dime de una puta vez qué es lo que pasa contigo.

—Mis lentes están rotos...—ignorando un poco aquella pregunta se fijó en la grieta en los cristales.

— ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!! —exigió zarandeandolo. Pichit hizo un gesto un poco extraño con la boca, acercándose y separándolos al notar como Yuuri volvía a respirar acelerado, nervioso.

—Calma...

—Hay más gruñidos—aviso mirando a la esquina del pasillo.

—Genial, debimos habernos ido antes de que terminaran de venir—bufo Yuri con unos papelitos en la nariz, cortesía de Mila.

—Podemos salir por la ventana de la oficina, dan a la calle—tomó de nuevo el bolso con sus pertenencias. —Ustedes van a por la caravana y yo por mi moto.

— ¿Planeas ir al estacionamiento solo? ¿Estás loco? —interrogó Yuri mirándolo de mala manera.

—Entonces acompáñame, podemos ir ahí los dos.

—Sí, sí como sea, van juntos par de tortolos—Mila los empujo dentro de la oficina para luego cerrar la puerta, era una verdadera ventaja que estas se abrieran hacia afuera. Viktor rompió de una patada el cristal de la ventana

—Haremos lo mismo... Si es el ruido lo que los atrae vendrán para acá y el camino estará libre—instruyó y asintieron—Y ustedes dos, más les vale que tengan cuidado porque a donde sea que vayan después de muertos temerán más de mí que al puto diablo—Yuri sopló un  mechón de cabello, vamos que soportar un regaño de Viktor como si fuera Yakov sería extraño... muy extraño.

Tal como había teorizado Viktor, se conglomeran en la puerta del hotel, el tiroteo debió llamar mucho su atención, sin demora subieron a la caravana, Pichit tiro el bolso una vez dentro, demasiado para sus brazos blandengues. Encendió la caravana, arrancó solo al escuchar y ver la moto con Yuri y Otabek en ella.

—Te rompió los lentes, te hizo sangrar... Menudo golpe—sacó el botiquín que había en uno de los estantes. — ¿Puedes ver bien?

—No estoy tan ciego, pero creo que no—suspiro, ahora que por primera vez en la vida sus lentes se rompían, no tenía manera alguna de reemplazarlos, vamos que era oportuno.

—Recuerdas que paso ¿Verdad? —preguntó Pichit tomando las vendas que Mila colocó en la mesa, la pelirroja lo miró curiosa por la pregunta, Pichit parecía tener un extraño conocimiento en todo el tema de cómo tratar a Yuuri, a saber, por qué.

—Viktor se deshizo de todos  _esos_ ¿no? —era una pequeña laguna mental, recordaba el golpe y de ahí en más suponía haberse quedado muy aturdido como para ver qué pasaba, la sangre reciente debía ser por un simple salpicón a causa de las balas. —Luego Otabek con una... pistola.

—Sí, eso pasó—afirmó sonriente, Viktor alzo una ceja, no costo nada escuchar esa conversación, el lugar era un poco pequeño de todas formas. Otabek iba al lado, con los lentes de sol puestos y sin casco, era el fin del mundo prácticamente y que mejor que lucirse un poco.

Una vez fuera de Barcelona siguieron en la carretera por un buen rato, Otabek a pedido de Yuri se había alzado en una rueda un par de veces, tal parecía que el ruso se estaba divirtiendo al menos un poco, quejarse por verlo sin aquella molestia falsa era bueno, también que despejara y alejara un poco el tema de su abuelo. Toco el claxon una vez noto un pequeño problema, Otabek estaciono junto a la caravana.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó arreglándose el cabello con una mano.

—No hay casi gasolina—bufó levantándose del asiento de piloto, Yuuri se quedó dónde estaba, tan solo viendo hacia atrás. —A menos que encontremos una gasolinera a mitad de la nada nos quedaremos varados y de verdad tendremos que ir a pie.

—Llevamos horas de camino ¿Siquiera salimos de Barcelona? —preguntó Mila, Pichit puso su celular en la mesa, con una imagen de mapamundi ahí.

—Si salimos de Barcelona y ahora estamos en... ¿Cómo se lee esto? —arrugo un poco el entrecejo—Gi... Girona, si seguimos llegaremos a Francia.

—No es gran cosa considerando que debemos ir a Corea del Sur—señaló Yuri cruzado de brazos— ¿Cuántos países hay de distancia? Quizás no esté tan enterado, pero sé que son muchos.

—Alemania, Italia, Polonia, Rusia, Kazajistán, Mongolia, China y Corea del norte—Mila paso una adorable línea sobre todo la imagen—Tardaremos una vida completa en llegar hasta allá.

—Debe haber alguna manera más fácil de llegar, quizás algún aeropuerto y tomar un avión—seguir Yuuri uniéndose un poco al gruño—Considerando que, en Francia, alguno este en buen estado podría llevarnos directamente a Corea en unas pocas horas.

— ¿Y cómo lo manejamos? —preguntó Otabek con el ceño levemente fruncido por la molestia, el plan era bueno en el sentido de que tardarían menos, llevarlo a cabo es el verdadero problema.

—Se manejar auto, cualquiera que en el que me metas, pero nunca maneje avión—alzó las manos para desentenderse del tema antes de que lo vieran a él—También manejar barco.

—Si el punto fuera ir a América estaría perfecto—se burló Yuri.

—No hay otra opción más que seguir en tierra... Tal vez si sacamos la gasolina de otros autos podamos seguir con la caravana—sugirió el kazajo.

—O conseguir más autos que sean rápidos, esta cosa tampoco es una maravilla

—Podemos dormir aquí dentro en lugar de la intemperie y es más cómodo que un auto normal ¿Alguna otra queja que hacer? —preguntó Viktor con evidente sarcasmo, a pesar de ser así Otabek alzó la mano con un poco de humor, como si él peli plata fuera un profesor.

—Ninguno de ustedes sabe usar armas... ¿Por qué no aprovechar unos cuantos días de práctica? Antes de que se rompan las narices—Yuri miro a otro lado ofendido.

—No quiero usar pistola—negó Yuuri de inmediato. Otabek rió de forma nasal.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que a ti no te hace falta—Yuuri alzó una ceja ¿Qué quería decir con eso? —Nunca está de más... Puede que en algún momento encontremos más armas.

—Debe haber comisarías o sedes de policías por el camino, si no hay armas ahí estamos jodidos—rascarse el entrecejo se estaba volviendo una costumbre—Podemos ir hoy o quedarnos aquí lo que resta de día, eso de andar por ahí en la noche no es algo que me ilusione.

—Quedémonos mejor—opino Yuuri y los demás solo asintieron.

—Mañana podría ir a buscar gasolina sacándola de otros autos en la moto, llenar mi tanque y traer para llenar este, debe haber alguna garrafa por aquí, quizás un embudo...

— ¿Soy el único que está agradeciendo a dios que él sepa de autos y armas? —preguntó Pichit mirando a Otabek hablar y hablar de cosas que podrían usar, Yuuri se rio muy suavemente mientras los demás asentían a la misma vez.

El atardecer se hizo presente, no se hablaron mucho, se dedicaron más a mirarse las caras, Pichit a lloriquear por cada segundo en que no pudiera cargar su celular -Viktor casi lo mata diciendo que no debía gastar la batería del auto en eso-. La pareja estaba sentada en la cama, Yuuri veía sus lentes ahora rotos, aún servían obviamente, aun así, no sería lo mismo.

—Lo siento... debí fijarme en qué estabas tan cerca—suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable por la futura visión de topo que tendría su cerdito.

—No importa... Quizás estaba muy cerca—se rió muy nerviosamente.

—Pareces ansioso ¿Quieres algo?

—Además de llamar para saber si mis padres están bien, no, no quiero nada—se encogió un poco, recostando su espalda en el pecho del ruso. Lo intento con el celular de Pichit, pero las líneas estaban tan muertas como sus esperanzas de encontrarlos a salvo, por más que rogaba a que así fuera.

—Sala una vez me contó que cantas muy bonito—comentó Mila para unir a los demás en la conversación— ¿Es cierto?

—Solo un poco, no es algo que me guste hacer—explicó algo incómodo.

—Lo hiciste anteayer cerdo, hazlo de nuevo, en un idioma que al menos entendamos...

—No lo hagas si no quieres, no es algo importante—los fulmino con la mirada, Yuuri dejó el tema de sus lentes a un lado, tomando las manos de Viktor entre las suyas.

**Wait a second, let me catch my breath  
Remind me how it feels to hear your voice  
Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing  
Livin' life as if we had a choice**

**Anywhere, anytime  
I would do anything for you  
Anything for you  
Yesterday got away**   
**Melodies stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath**

**Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Won't you sing me to sleep now?  
Sing me to sleep**

Fue un simple tarareo, casi un adorable murmullo con la voz suave y ligeramente profunda voz de Yuuri. Pichit ahora literalmente dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, Viktor cabeceaba intentando no dormir mientras Yuuri repetía el mismo coro notando como se relajaban.

No sabía cómo decirles que no lo vieran como a un niño, solo iban tres días y los noto intentando ponerlo siempre como el indefenso, no quería ser inútil y por más miedo que tuviera era inaceptable para su ser volverse una carga. Buscaría la manera de superar ese pánico tan irremediable a  _ellos_ , ayudar a Viktor que lucía cansado y preocupado a cada segundo.

Ahora lo único capaz de hacer por ellos era ayudarlos a tener un sueño tranquilo y placentero, nunca estaba de más una canción de cuna por más simple y medianamente bien cantada para calmar los nervios. Una vez sintió el peso de la cabeza de Viktor en la suya suspiro relajado, Yuri se removía entre los brazos de Otabek, el cual roncaba muy suavemente, Mila se acomodó en el regazo de Pichit y este entre sueños buscaba su celular aparentemente.

—Buenas noches...—murmuró en un suspiro, volviendo su atención a los lentes. ¿De verdad lo usaría así? Por algún motivo se sentía más débil al tenerlos pues, más vulnerable con ellos...

_Esa vulnerabilidad que lo hacía un inútil y pondría a Viktor en riesgo._

*******

—Ahora estoy en duda de si fue bueno o malo tomar esa siesta—se estiró, Otabek se tronó el cuello de manera horrorosa, ahora el único que estaba dormido era Yuuri, todos habían despertado con el cielo oscurecido y las estrellas brillando como solo ocurría sin contaminación lumínica.

—Desde el punto de vista de descanso... fue bueno—conoció el kazajo en un bostezo— ¿Qué hora se supone que es?

—Según esto las 3 de la madrugada—se rasco un ojo, viendo por un segundo su reloj y bajando el brazo poco después—Quizás solo deberíamos volver a dormir y esperar a que salga el sol.

—La moto esta perfecta, puedo ir con la luz encendida y ya.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te mueras por no ver nada? Cuando amanezca iras—Otabek resoplo, Viktor se sentía como el padre que nunca seria en estos momentos. —Ahora de verdad... que extraño patinar—el kazajo lo miro—Perdí la última competencia por entrenar a Yuuri, que desgraciada es la suerte...

— ¿Lo estas lamentando? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Para nada, tal vez debí seguirlo haciendo mientras lo entrenaba, pero... ¿Cómo competir contra él así? No puedo evitar pensar que de haberlo hecho él se iba a rendir de inmediato, me veía como algo inalcanzable y a sí mismo como un inútil incapaz de lograr sus propias metas... Me vi capaz de destruir sus sueños sin darme cuenta. —sonrió amargamente mirando el cielo—Se veía tan feliz patinando... Su alegría me empezaba a carcomer la parte más egoísta de mi ser.

—Un poco cruel de tu parte, supongo—considero mirándolo a detalle.

—Soy- Fui competidor, tener rivales es lo que más deseaba, poder aplastarlos y demostrar que era el mejor, más elegante, más emotivo, al final perdí lo que tuve en mis primeros años de patinar, es muy triste. Él me hizo verlo y aun así quería competir con él, ver quién es mejor de los dos a la hora de encantar a todos los que lo miraran.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

—Ya no puedo asegurar que estemos vivos mañana o en unas horas, el desahogo siempre es bueno y qué mejor con alguien tan ajeno a nosotros dos—sonrió tranquilo al menor—Decírselo a él será una condena a autocastigo de su parte.

—No precisamente, quizás te regañe, todo está muy loco y lo normal o usual no aplica aquí—la ligera risita de Viktor le dio la razón—Más considerando que es capaz de matar tan simplemente... ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo? Incluso a mí me costó comenzar a disparar allá.

—Sobre eso—ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Pichit de repente, volteando a mirarlo. —Yo creo que sé que es lo que pasa con él—se rascó el cuello un poco incómodo.

— ¿Enserio? —Pichit asintió muy lentamente— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que...—los tomó a ambos de los antebrazos alejándolos un poco más de la caravana—... Creo que tiene doble personalidad.

— ¿Cómo que doble personalidad? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —preguntó levemente alterado por lo dicho.

—No hables tan fuerte—lo chito y Viktor chasqueo la lengua—Ustedes vieron cómo actuaba ¿no? Agresivo, divertido por lo que pasaba... Y también lo escuchaste, no recordaba que pasaba, pero asumió que sí.

—Eso que tiene que ver con-

—Alguien con doble personalidad no recuerda qué pasó en esos momentos, escucha... Es algo normal en personas inseguras, algunas veces es un mecanismo de defensa y solo cambia cuando hay demasiada presión en él. Ni siquiera debe suponer que paso, para el solo serán lagunas mentales

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto Otabek curioso.

—Estudié Psicología, me faltaban dos años—hizo un puchero—Como sea... Podría ser un problema.

—Si no lo dices, no me fijo—resalto con sarcasmo— ¿Hay alguna manera de saber cómo están esas dos personalidades? Además de lo obvio, debe haber alguna forma de impedir que haga tonterías de nuevo.

—Lo único que note es que cuando lo hacía no tenía sus lentes y-

—Parecía que fuera a patinar—terminó.

—Exactamente. Tal vez asocia su apariencia en  _Eros_  a una seguridad que estando normal no tiene, ahora está asustado, pero cuando cambia es alguien distinto...

Viktor arrugó el entrecejo—Solo dejemos esto para después, no quiero saber nada más de esto—bufo dando media vuelta y tomando rumbo a la caravana. Al estar dentro se fijó en Yuuri que seguía dormido.

Acaricio su cabello, causando un suspiro en el asiático durmiente, si lo que Pichit decía era verdad y si costaba su vida no permitirá que eso pasara, Yuuri no era alguien agresivo, no importaba que se tratara de otra personalidad, verlo disfrutar matar era algo que no quería repetir.

_No tenía por qué repetirse._


	5. False Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finges no sentir dolor. Finges perfectamente, pero por dentro te estás rompiendo

Se despertó muy lentamente, notándose solo en la cama ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que despertar alterado por que Yuuri no estuviera? Esta vez sin armar un escándalo se levantó de la cama, buscándolo por la pequeña caravana y notando que solo estaba Mila ahí dormida. Se asomó a la ventana y frunció el ceño al notar lo que pasaba afuera, con mal humor abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —su tono agresivo bastó para intimidar a los tres adolescentes, Otabek se relamió los labios resecos.

—Solo es... un experimento—no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal, no había forma existente. Viktor lo empujo para apartarlo del camino. —Viktor por favor...

—Creo que está bastante clara mi posición en cuanto a esto—lo miró con tal ira que Otabek estaría bajo tierra de ser posible.

—Hola Viktor—saludo Yuuri sonriente, su cara llena de sangre era una imagen bastante espantosa para él. El japonés estaba sentado en la espalda de uno de  _esos_. En su mano había un cuchillo igual de ensangrentado y grande, por los otros dos cuerpos en el suelo asumió que lo dejaron hacer lo que quiera. Tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzó a un lado de mala gana—Pero si me estaba-

Revolvió su cabello y sacó los lentes de su bolsillo, habiéndolos tomado antes de salir de la caravana, colocándolos en su lugar. Yuuri parpadeo mirándolo confundido, Viktor le sonrió amorosamente, sabiendo que pasaría algo apenas...

— ¿Po-Porque estoy así? —preguntó al notar lo húmedo de sus ropas y las manos llenas de sangre—Vik-Viktor...—balbuceo mirándolo asustado.

—No paso nada—lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazo sin importar que se manchara su camisa. Miro de mala manera a los otros tres.

**...**

—No puedo creer que hicieran algo como esto, ya sabemos que es lo que tiene no hay nada que probar ni razón alguna para ponerlo a hacer algo así—hablo entre dientes, todos fuera de la caravana donde Yuuri seguía intentando limpiarse la sangre de la cara y las manos.

—Intenta negar que es útil—Yuri lo miró con ira—Al menos de esa manera no va a ser un llorón ¿Qué más puedes pedir? No vas a tener que montarle el ojo a cada segundo.

—No es algo grave Viktor, es como dos personas en una sola, ni siquiera recordara lo que hizo si es lo que te preocupa.

—Si es un trastorno con tratamiento debe ser por algo Phichit, no trates convencerme de lo contrario—advertía en tono hostil.

—Es algo muy cruel—comentó Mila torciendo la boca—Tampoco es justo hacer algo como eso cuando él no sabe lo que ocurre.

—Miren, no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que hacer el viaje más largo y tedioso de nuestras vidas. Anda a buscar la gasolina para tu moto y la caravana, lo que puedas traerte de camino si es comida mejor, a este paso nos moriremos de hambre—miró su reloj por inercia, supuestamente eran las 8 de la mañana.

— ¿Alguno me quiere acompañar? —Mila se puso tras Viktor y Phichit comenzó a silbar—Que lindos...—miro a Yuri— ¿Vienes?

—Si con eso me encuentro algo rico de comer si—afirmo sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Nosotros buscaremos más mapas, eso de ir tan a ciegas... ¿Alguno sabe dibujar decentemente? —preguntó viendo al tailandés y la rusa, Mila alzó la mano—Entonces, vamos a gastar la batería de Phichit en algo útil.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡¡VIKTOR NO POR FAVOR!! —comenzó a lloriquear aferrándose a la pierna derecha del peli plata— ¡¡MI BEBÉ NO PUEDE MORIR, NO ÉL POR FAVOR!!

—ES UN PUTO CELULAR, DEJA DE MOLESTAR—intentaba liberar su pierna del mortífero agarre del tailandés llorón.

—No es un simple celular... ES  ** _MI_**  CELULAR, MIS FOTOS, CONTACTOS, REDES... TODO ESTÁ AHÍ—al liberarse Phichit se tomó de su pie, Viktor lo arrastraba por el suelo a medida que caminaba.

—Honestamente... Quisiera ser ese celular para que me cuiden así—bromeo Otabek con cierta parte de verdad

*******

—Esto es igual a esas películas de desastres naturales o guerras—murmuró Yuri al bajarse de la moto, habían llegado a un pueblo cercano a donde se quedaron los demás, el rubio llevaba un enorme bolso mientras Otabek tenía en sus manos la garrafa.

—Con suerte estará igual de deshabitado que en esas películas—suspiro—Veamos primero si hay alguna gasolinera, sino sacaremos el combustible de los autos.

— ¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Te prepararon para la guerra o qué coño? —preguntó alzando una ceja entre impresionado y confundido.

—Tan solo me leí el manual de 800 páginas que mi padre tenía, era leer eso o seguir haciendo mi tarea... Me acuerdo de cuando me decía sobre ser policía y todo eso, él estaba muy convencido en que yo también quería ser así.

—Debió darse un susto de muerte cuando decidiste ser patinador—hablaban a medida que avanzaban, buscando la gasolinera del pueblo. Otabek iba empujando la moto, sería ridículo encontrarla y tener que volver para buscar el vehículo.

—No le dio tiempo, murió en un atraco a un centro comercial, 4 tiros al pecho—la incomodidad obvia por el tema se hizo presente, Yuri se lo quedó viendo.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—12, digamos que estuve ese día en el centro comercial con mi madre, pensé por un buen tiempo que había sido culpa nuestra por ir ese día, pero comprendí que estuviéramos ahí o no junto a los demás rehenes el posiblemente moriría... Amaba su oficio, supongo que fue algo honorable.

—Tal vez—miró a ambos lados—Realmente no creo que haya gasolinera aquí, es tan pequeño, asumo que van a Barcelona para obtener cualquier clase de recurso—opino decepcionado y molesto, frunciendo el ceño—Menudo dolor de culo debía ser vivir aquí.

—Tranquilidad, sin humo, bullicio... Depende de cómo lo mires—dejo la moto parada cerca de una acera, acercándose al auto que había estacionado—Dame el fierro—pidió y Yuri se lo entregó al sacarlo del bolso—Espero que esta cosa no esté reforzada—murmuró dando un fuerte golpe al cristal y quitando seguro para abrir la puerta, la alarma del auto comenzó a sonar, cortando el silencio sepulcral.

— ¿No tienes como callarla? —preguntó a los pocos segundos, harto del estridente sonido.

—No es una patrulla, no tiene las llaves aquí dentro—dijo abriendo la pequeña tapa del tanque. Yuri golpeaba el suelo con el pie, su paciencia no le permitía estar tranquilo con ese ruido tan putamente repetitivo—Al menos este amable ser dejó el tanque lleno—celebró, Yuri no comprendió muy bien lo que hizo para sacar la gasolina.

—Al menos date prisa o algo—pidió con los mofletes inflados—Quién sabe si—se dio la vuelta y casi cae atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco fastidiado, cerrando el tanque de la moto—Oh mierda...—tomó la pistola y apuntó, dando un tiro certero y limpio a la cabeza, Yuri se enderezo respirando agitado, le había dado un buen susto—Que raro que viniera hasta ahora ¿habrán más?

—Solo apurémonos con la maldita gasolina ¿Quieres? —tartamudeo caminando al siguiente auto. Uno de sus sueños de pequeño había sido romper cristales y ahora podía hacerlo—No debe ser tan difícil—murmuró alzando el fierro y golpeando el cristal, estando polarizado no vio que había uno de  _esos_ ahí dentro, separando la cabeza de su lugar. Soltó el fierro y dio unos pasos atrás.

—Tranquilo—escucho a Otabek hablar. El kazajo abrió la puerta del auto, el auto ahora sonaba a la misma vez que el otro auto, de este cayo el cuerpo como el peso muerto que era con un detalle muy importante,  _seguía gruñendo_ , a pesar de estar separada del cuerpo con apenas un poco de piel como conexión para que no rodara por el suelo intentaba morder. —Como... esto puede ser... posible—balbuceo incrédulo ante lo visto.

—Es repugnante...—retrocedió otro par de pasos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la expresión de asco por sobre la de miedo y ansiedad—Voy... voy a buscar algo por ahí...

—No te alejes demasiado—indico abriendo la tapa del tanque.

Abrir las puertas a patadas era agotador y divertido, tomando lo que quería de las cocinas convenientemente vacías, algunas incluso con cereales de chocolate que no dudo en guardar, no era en lo absoluto, pero nunca estaba de más darse el gusto. Tomó un pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma de perro y lo guardó, la idea de que tal estaría Puma Tigre Escorpión llegó de repente, ese mimado... ¿Seguiría vivo?

Movió suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro,  _pensar en más muertes solo lo hacía más difícil,_ fingir molestia ante cualquier situación antes cotidiana resultaba sencillo, ahora no era así ¿Cómo actuar molesto o tranquilo teniendo la muerte tan cerca? Sintiendo  _miedo_  a quedarse solo porque sus únicos amigos pudieran morir, ya había perdido a su abuelo, no quería perder nada más.

Un brusco jalón en la chaqueta lo asustó, causando un fuerte grito. Al caer al suelo gritó de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar a esa mujer de rostro carcomida de su ser, ella intentaba morderlo. Tanteando el piso con desespero, pues muchas cosas estaban ahí tiradas apenas tanteo un cuchillo o un tenedor. No lo alcanzo,  _eso_ se acercó tanto a su cuello que-

**_Tengo miedo..._ **

—¿Estas bien? —quito el cuerpo de encima del rubio, quién ahora y por primera vez en todo esto se había manchado de sangre. Su respiración agitada hablo por si sola—Ya tengo todo lleno, podemos irnos—aviso tendiendole la mano. Yuri la tomo, levantándose y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba—Hey.... Tranquilo...

—Te-tengo mucho miedo—sollozó sin soltarlo—N-no se... no puedo...—Otabek suspiro.

Pretender ser más maduro con apenas 3 años más que él sería extraño, sin embargo, sabía que lo estaba afectando más de lo que dejaba ver, Yuri era más pequeño que cualquiera y a pesar de no demostrarlo como Yuuri, no quería decir que no se sintiera casi tan temeroso como él. Tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos sudadas y malolientes a gasolina.

—Si puedes... Todo esto da mucho miedo, pero hay que intentar seguir así—los ojos de Yuri en ese estado acuoso se le antojaban bonitos, muy bonitos—Hablemos de esto de regreso ¿sí?

Yuri tomó el bolso y lo cruzó en su pecho, agarrando la mano de Otabek y sintiéndose terriblemente pequeño en ese instante. Al salir de la casa pues...  _Rodeados era decir poco_ , estaban por todos los malditos lados. Apresurados y con el corazón punto de salirse por su garganta se montaron en la moto, Yuri como podía sostenía la garrafa.

—Agárrate que esto no lo he hecho nunca—advirtió y Yuri se abrazó como nunca a él, sujetando de manera dificultosa la garrafa.

Otabek derrapó por el suelo, barriendo a una buena cantidad y luego de dar una vuelta en la cual casi se cae de lado pasó por encima de algunos, fijándose en las calles ahora abarrotadas de un segundo. La salida del pueblo por suerte estaba más o menos despejada, zigzagueando a los que habían de pie y saliendo exitosamente del lugar.

—Esto ya es demasiado por un día—exclamó cansado—¿Estás bien?

—...Si...—recostó la cabeza de su espalda, bien era una palabra que ya había perdido significado.

 **..**.

—¿Cuánto hay aquí? Más de diez mil de kilómetros fijo—bufo Mila con molestia, viendo el papel donde estaba ya hecho el mapa y la línea que debían seguir para llegar a su destino.

—Mi celular... mi celular—lloraba Phichit en uno de los rincones, acariciando el aparato que marcaba un adorable 50% de batería.

—Nos tomara la vida entera llegar hasta allá ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —pregunto Yuuri con preocupación—No hay manera de estar en Corea pronto...

—Déjame un momento que estoy pensando...—Yuuri lo observaba fijamente, el peli plata tenía la mano en la barbilla y las cejas levemente unidas.

Conduciendo llegarían obviamente, tardando más de 6 meses con mucha suerte si es que no tenían que buscar otro transporte debido al desgaste o cualquier otro tipo de situación. Ir a pie no era una opción y la parte aérea seguía en el absoluto descarte, si Seung aún vivía para cuando llegasen iba a darle una medalla a mejor sobreviviente, pues seguramente con lo cerrado que era ese hombre no tendría a nadie que lo acompañara aparte de su perro. Su vista volvió al mapa no perfecto, pero sí muy bueno hecho a base de hojas blancas tiradas por ahí de cualquier cosa e imágenes de internet.

—Con todo esto... ¿Cómo es que tenemos internet y no manera de hablar por teléfono? —con tanto en la cabeza no tomo esto en consideración.

—Pues por—se cayó al momento de quedarse pensando—Es una muy buena pregunta, no me había dado cuenta...

—Quizás hay más gente de la que pensamos—opino Yuuri con una sonrisa optimista y bondadosa que rebajó un poco el estrés de Viktor, seguía actuando normal y sin ningún cambio, era un alivio. —Puede que aún haya operadoras.

—Unas que hacen mal su trabajo, necesito hablar con Seung antes de que mi bebé muera. —su dramatismo era ya un poco exagerado, de estar más pendiente agarrá ese celular y lo tirá por la ventana.

—Hay una agencia de autos cerca de la comisaría, quizás si vamos y tomamos varios...

—Ninguno sabemos conducir—le recordó el japonés y Viktor se rio levemente.

—Es el fin del mundo, no te van a parar por no tener licencia—comentó con cierta diversión —saquear alguna tienda a buscar más ropa tampoco sería mala idea—examinó al japonés con la mirada, su pantalón y camisa no podían tener más suciedad.

—Intentar encontrar alguna tienda de cacería donde haya arcos o ballestas... Mi madre me enseñó a hacer flechas, pero la parte de hacer el arco falto—se rió nerviosa por el recuerdo.

—La comisaría está cerca de un centro comercial y puede que con suerte no esté del todo clausurado, asumo que debieron cerrar para evitar el ataque de... de...

—Tenemos que llamarlos de alguna manera, lo estar diciendo ellos o esos es confuso—dijo Phichit sobando su celular cual gato de película.

—Zombie es muy surrealista... e incómodo —se rasco el cuello, era como sentirse metido en un juego o realidad alternativa a la real.

—Hasta ahora lo que más les he visto hacer es caminar—resaltó Viktor y Mila ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Caminantes?

—No suena tan mal—concedió Phichit—Siempre y cuando no quieras buscar sinónimos—Viktor puso los ojos en blanco, estaba muy tentado a tirar el aparato por la maldita ventana esta vez sin bromear.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde ¿les habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó Yuuri, un golpe los sacó de su calma. El ruso tomó el cuchillo que Yuuri había usado en la mañana.

—Ya vuelvo—avisó, Yuuri lo miró incómodo, una especie de petición por no salir y esperar a que simplemente se fuera. —Solo será uno...—dijo para calmarlo, habiendo visto por la ventana, dejó el cuchillo y tomó la pistola que había cerca de la entrada, si Otabek quería que practicara.

Salió por la puerta del conductor, queriendo realizar una pequeña prueba, solo una pequeñita y que no amenazaría la vida de otro más que la suya a diferencia de lo ocurrido esta mañana. Dando una pequeña vuelta y ver al  _Walker_  golpeando cerca de la ventana dio un pequeño golpe con el cañón de la pistola a la caravana.

El  _Walker_  en cuestión volteo a mirarlo, empezando a caminar en su dirección, muy lentamente. Alzando la pistola y sin pensarlo mucho disparo, aunque su puntería dejó mucho que desear pues solo alcanzó a quitarle parte de la cara sin atravesar la cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo frustrado, dando otro tiro que esta vez sí dio de lleno.

— ¿El ruido? —dio una suave patada a la cabeza del  _Walker_ , si se vio atraído por el ruido y todos funcionaban igual ¿Cómo pudieron notarlos cuando entraron al hotel? Iban corriendo en total sigilo, no debieron notar diferencia alguna, la puerta de la caravana se abrió y Yuuri salió.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acercándose y examinándolo.

—No fue nada importante—aseguro con una sonrisa tranquila, el sonido inconfundible de moto se empezó a escuchar—Estas consiente de que si fuera por mí no tendrías que hacer nada, pero-

—Ser un inútil es algo que ya hacía antes, puedo cambiarlo ahora que se necesita, no debes cargar con esto tu solo—acaricio la mejilla del japonés,  _odiaba que se intentara superar_ , prefería cien veces que no lo pensara siquiera, que  _no cambiará_  y siguiera siendo su tierno, temeroso y miedoso Yuuri. La moto se estaciono cerca de ellos. — ¿¡Que te paso!? —Yuuri tomó la cara de Yuri entre sus manos, que estuviera con el rostro rojo y manchado de sangre lo preocupo.

—Un pequeño accidente, nada importante—renegó soltándose, dejando la garrafa y sobando su hombro—Con esto debe bastar, dime que si—casi rogó mirando al peli plata que asintió, quizás incluso sobraría un poco—Menos mal, ya no quiero volver a ese lugar...

— ¿Cómo ocurrió ese pequeño accidente? —preguntó algo curioso, Otabek saco la pata de la moto para que esta quedara en pie.

—Buscando algo que comer en las casas, el lugar parecía vacío, pero aparecieron de la nada sin razón alguna—quejumbró Otabek moviendo el cuello de manera circular—Ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza que te cagas, no me hable nadie hasta que despierte—indicó caminando pesadamente hasta la caravana.

—Espera un momento ¿Hiciste algún escándalo? —preguntó y Otabek se lo quedó viendo con disgusto y cansancio.

—Rompí cristales de autos, obviamente hice escándalo, las alarmas son un fastidio—bufo de mal humor, entrando y tirándose en la primera cama que vio. Yuri dejó el bolso en el suelo, abriendo el cierre.

—Entonces si funcionan a través del ruido—miro a Yuri— ¿Qué tanto trajiste?

—Todo lo que me encontré en esas 4 casas, por suerte tenían niños—mostró una caja de cereal relleno de chocolate—Toma, pensé que te gustaría—extendió el muñeco de felpa a Yuuri, quien lo tomó algo confundido—Se parece a tu Vicchan—tomó el bolso de nuevo y entro a la caravana—Otabek muévete que yo también quiero dormir...

—No les fue tan mal—tomó el muñeco y lo pego a los labios de Yuuri—ahora tenemos un acompañante más.

—Sí, claro—sonrió divertido. Viktor sonrió de la misma manera, Yuuri feliz era todo lo que bastaba para quitar su mal humor.

*******

Cada uno descansaba tan plácidamente, daba un poco de pena despertarlos, lo harían de forma inevitable. Con mucho esfuerzo logró el sigilo deseado, tomando la pistola que habían dejado tirada en la mesa, inspecciono que tuviera balas y en absoluto silencio abrió la puerta de la caravana, saliendo con pasos ligeros y alejándose mínimamente, quedándose bajo el enorme árbol que dejaba caer grácilmente sus hojas por la suave brizna.

Sonrió para sí, era un bonito paisaje, del típico que te ponen en la computadora cuando la enciendes por primera vez. Jugueteo un poco con el arma en su mano, su respiración se agito por los nervios y temor típico. Temblando de pies a cabeza colocó el cañón a un lado de su cabeza, soltando el seguro a la vez que sonreía y lloraba.

_No quería terminar así..._

— ¿Qué haces, Mila? —se congeló en su lugar, bajando el arma y mirando a Yuuri que se rascaba uno de sus ojos adormilado.

—Y-yo... na-nada—renegó sonriendo, con las manos tras su espalda—Que-quería tomar aire nada más...

— ¿Con una pistola? —sonaba como el típico niño semidormido que encuentra a sus padres peleándose—Vamos a la caravana de nuevo, antes de que Viktor se despierte y se vuelva loco—ofrecía extendiendo la mano, Mila apretó los puños.

—No quiero volver a la caravana, no quiero volver a dormir y despertar en este mundo donde ya nada importa... Donde ya Sala no está—sollozo con los ojos cerrados—Ustedes... se tienen entre ustedes y yo...—saco el colgante de entre su ropa, abriéndolo y observando la foto mientras las gotas salinas bajaban por su rostro—Yo no tengo nada.

—Nos tienes a nosotros—aseguró con una suave y tierna sonrisa—Quizás no es lo mismo o siquiera parecido a lo que era estar con Sala, ella ya no... esta y se fue pensando en que tú estabas viva y a salvo ¿Crees que tenga algún sentido que ella te protegiera de morir allá y tu tires eso a la basura?

—Pero... yo... —sollozo, dejó caer la pistola y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando con un muy sentido dolor, Yuuri se aproximó y la abrazó un poco incómodo, la capacidad de consolar o dar ánimo no es algo que poseyera, menos ahora cuando podía considerarse igual de asustado y desesperado que la pelirroja.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, apenas hemos hablado, tan solo... no deseo perder a nadie más —Mila lo miro a los ojos, los inseguros y tímidos ojos del japonés—Incluso no puedo prometerte que te ayudare a seguir... simplemente te pido no... hacerme pensar en alguien más que se ha ido.

No objetó a nada, tan solo tomo su mano de vuelta a la caravana, Yuuri se recostó de Viktor que lo abrazó de inmediato, sin despertarse o percatarse que el japonés seguía de la mano con la rusa, ambos con una nueva y muda promesa.

 _Los dos sabían que eran débiles_ , incapaces de manera casi total a defenderse por si solos, pero aun si debían dejar de ser ellos mismo  _se harían fuertes_  y así no ser un simple nombre más como sus difuntos amigos y pareja.

*******

—Me vas a matar—lloriqueo Yuuri aferrándose a Otabek con todas sus fuerzas, el kazajo rio divertido alzándose en una rueda por quinta vez.

Se había decidido ir turnando a los que acompañarían a Otabek en la moto, pues dentro de la caravana se podía descansar, comer, entre otros detalles que evidentemente en el otro medio de transporte no podía. Por desgracia Yuuri perdió el pequeño sorteo que se hizo y estaba ahí haciendo lo que nunca pensó, subirse a una moto. Ni siquiera alcanzó a subirse a una bicicleta en su infancia llena de ballet y patinaje, esto era lo más horrible que podían hacerle.

—Se ven divertidos—mofó Yuri y Viktor rodó los ojos con fastidio—Tu no... ¿Escuchase algo extraño anoche?

—Si, como a alguien hablando, no preste demasiada atención a eso—confesó con una mano al volante, sin nadie más conduciendo no había tráfico o posibilidad de chocar con alguien—Yuuri tampoco hizo ninguna tontería así que no quise darle más importancia.

—Yo creí haber escuchado a Mila, sobre todo porque cuando desperté estaba durmiendo en tu cama

— ¿Lo hacía? —fue el último en despertar, esta vez viendo el rostro de Yuuri antes de ponerse como un loco a buscarlo.

—Sí, agarrando la mano de Yuuri, no se veía nada extraño tan solo se... sujetaban, quizás hablaron de algo anoche y no nos dimos cuenta.

—No se ven afectados en lo más mínimo, quizás es algo detalle sin relevancia—aún en la moto donde estaba pálido cual muerto, se notaba que no estaba más perturbado de lo normal, nada parecía estarlo molestando o alterando, lo de Mila pudo ser un simple cambio de cama mientras dormía, sabía que era medio sonámbula.

La ciudad a la que llegaron se encontraba en el mismo deplorable estado que Barcelona, colisiones entre vehículos, pequeños incendios aun medianamente avivados, el cielo nublado no resultaba una sorpresa, estando así desde el primer día, uno que otro  _Walker_  por ahí, moviéndose en su dirección una vez pasaron a su lado. Viktor estaciono la caravana frente a la comisaría, logrando localizar el centro comercial.

—Muy bien, con suerte habrá balas para estas armas también—guardó la pistola entre su pantalón para sacarla en caso de que hiciera falta. Otabek se subió a la caravana con una garrapata Katsuki pegada a su espalda—Yuuri, ya no están en la moto—puntualizó intentando separarlo.

—Me está cortando la circulación y vomitare el desayuno, por favor quítalo—rogaba con la cara medio azul, Phichit tomó una foto del momento, si iba a morir que muriera tomando fotos, al menos esa era su lógica.

—Fu-fue horrible...—balbuceo ahora pegándose a Viktor.

—No pudo ser tan malo—restó importancia tomando la otra pistola—Y esta cosa no tiene casi balas.

—La idea, mi amigo, es encontrarlas aquí—quitó el arma de sus manos—Y mejor no la toques mucho, no queremos más sangre saliendo de tu nariz—se burló recibiendo un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda, el cual disimulo.

—Pues... Yo no sé si es buena idea, ninguno sabe cómo disparar de todas formas—comento Phichit con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso se arregla fácil, no es algo tan excesivamente complejo, menos ahora que solo debes preocuparte por acertar—restó importancia al asunto tomando la escopeta y dándole al tailandés la pistola—Aparte no había muchos de camino.

—No sé, no escuchaba nada con tanta brisa—hizo un adorable puchero, más allá de sus propios pensamientos y la espalda de Otabek no supo nada del camino.

—Andando—suspiro abriendo la puerta de la caravana.

Yuuri llevaba el cuchillo solo por precaución, dudaba saber usarlo, menos estando medio ciego, pero ya que iban a hacer sobre eso, Mila cargaba el bolso con sus cosas, tenían pensado quedarse en cualquier mínimamente habitable, ya eran alrededor de las 6, tardaron mucho en llegar a pesar de ir máxima velocidad.

La comisaría no estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la ciudad, muchas entradas cerradas con llave y múltiples señales de pelea entre otros detalles que daban a resaltar que algo muy horrible pasó. Mila entró en una habitación a oscuras, encendiendo la luz y observando lo que había dentro de esta.

—Eh... ¿Esto debe ser normal? —preguntó mirando a Viktor que se acercó a ella. Dentro de la habitación había cadáveres de hombres y mujeres uniformadas, todos con una marca de bala en frente, las moscas revoloteaban sobre la putrefacción.

—Extraño y conveniente ¿no creen? —Otabek suspiro ante el comentario, miro a Yuuri— ¿Escuchas al-? Que estomago tan sensible—se burló ligeramente al verlo pálido con obvias ganas de vomitar.

—La sangre... el olor... no puedo—se llevó una mano a la cara apartándose.

—Apesta—se quejó Phichit con la nariz tapada— Cierra la puerta, no hace falta seguir mirando.

—Esto no querrá decir que alguien vino antes que nosotros... ¿Verdad? —Yuri se notaba claramente preocupado por ese asunto, si alguien más había ido y hecho eso, quería decir que ella no había lo fueron a buscar en primer lugar.

—Esperemos que no sea así—dijo Viktor sin demasiada esperanza en el asunto. Siguieron caminando por la silenciosa comisaría, eso sí, el estómago sensible de Yuuri no quiso calmarse y recostandose de una pared para respirar... esta se hundió y casi se mata en la caída— ¿Y eso?

—Ay por favor, cómo es posible que una comisaría haya puertas secretas, así como así, no tiene lógica—rechisto Yuri asomándose— ¿Qué hiciste cerdo? —lo miró acusadoramente.

—Te juro que no hice nada—clamó dolorido y con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—De seguro es por andar de ciego—regañaba.

—Hagan silencio—ordenó Viktor. Con pistola en mano entró en el oscuro lugar, cuyas luces revelaban un simple salón sin nada en especial—Esto es muy... extraño...—tenía un terrible mal augurio, como buenos curiosos seres humanos que eran terminaron de entrar, apenas se alejaron 5 pasos d la puerta esta se cerró, Otabek se asentó de esta dándole golpes, de puro metal.

—Esta mierda no va a abrirse aparentemente—gruñó dando un golpe más.

— ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo eso es siquiera posible? Se supone que ningún sistema debería funcionar sin los policías aquí... ¿No? —supuso Phichit, encogiéndose un poco ante las miradas de todos. Las quejas iban a seguir hasta que...

_El celular de Phichit sonó_

Algo emocionado el tailandés lo sacó de su bolsillo, viendo con dolor en primera la esquina superior donde informaba del miserable 2% de batería restante. Lo más resaltante aparte de su sonido es lo que llevaba el mensaje del cual se notificó.

— _Felicidades..._ —leyó Yuuri en voz alta, ligeramente inclinado para leer— ¿Felicidades por qué?

— ¿Quién lo manda? —preguntó Viktor tomando el celular de entre las manos de Phichit. — Donde coño se puede ver qui-

Sobresaltados observaron a su alrededor, una especie de humo extraño salía del techo y el suelo por pequeños orificios, un humo blanco demasiado visible para todos. Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri por inercia, quién la apretó de la misma manera, sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba ahí.

Una vez la sala estuvo por completamente llena de este humo se vieron con visión borrosa y la oscuridad predominó. Cayendo al suelo casi a la vez en un sueño profundo e involuntario sin poseer la más mínima idea de que ahora  _empezaba el verdadero sufrimiento._


	6. Exaggerated Help

**Exaggerated Help**

Sentía su cuerpo entero agonizar, clamando por un descanso en un lugar decente y no el suelo. Sus párpados pesados negaban a abrirse, costando lo suyo mover cualquier musculo por más mínimo que esté fuera. Lo primero que logró reconocer de manera borrosa fue el rostro de Yuuri, quien parecía tan solo dormir pacíficamente frente a él, sus lentes en el suelo y la respiración acompasada. Alzándose un poco en sus brazos, resintiendo cualquier momento logró ver a los demás, en el mismo estado que su pareja.

Vio a los lados, el lugar había cambiado de modo muy considerable, el lugar ya no se veía vacía, luciendo más como un hangar de típica película de ciencia ficción, un cúmulo de armas en las paredes con grandes cajas abajo, asumió que, de balas, una especie de closet o algo muy similar. Forzándose a obrar camino hasta las armas, tomando una de ellas y por simple sentido común logró comprobar su autenticidad, la dejó en su lugar y tomó una de las cajas pequeñas dentro de las cajas -típico-.

—Balas... armas... ¿Qué es todo esto? —farfulló con cansancio, la cabeza quería explotarle al igual que los pulmones, se sentía hirviendo, buscando con la mirada de manera urgente algo frío que echarse encima.

Con una creciente desesperación en todo su ser comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, abriendo las puertas del final y encontrando armas sofisticadas, más no lo que quería.  _Necesitaba agua, hielo, lo que fuera_ , todo sería agradecido, dando golpes desesperados a las paredes, viendo sus manos volverse de un color rosa,  _característico de una quemadura_. Tal vez por suerte o casualidad abrió una puerta que no vio, una que destacaba por ser de color blanco con determinadas partes en cristal y no pardo como el resto de las paredes. De lo desesperado que está, chocó la puerta contra la pared y los cristales acabaron rotos.

Era un baño aparentemente, abrió la llave de la ducha poniéndose debajo de ésta de inmediato, usando el agua tan fría como pudiera y calmándose cuando esta empapó su cuerpo por completo, tan placentero que resultaba increíble.

— ¿Viktor? ¡¡Viktor!! —la voz de Yuuri hizo eco entre las paredes por sobre el agua cayendo. El malestar disminuyó de manera considerable, saliendo de la ducha y dejando está abierta, al salir del baño se encontró a Yuuri intentando levantarse, se notaba muy mareado— ¿Qué pasó...? —preguntó al verlo acercarse, ayudando a alzarse del suelo. —Tengo... calor...—comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Vamos al baño, rápido—tiró de su mano, sabiéndose el camino y metiendo al japonés bajo el agua, calmándolo— ¿Estás bien?

—No entiendo qué pasa aquí Viktor...—gimoteo con los nervios de punta.

—Yo tampoco, pero alterarnos no nos traerá nada bueno—acaricio su rostro con amor—Tan solo... calma—lo atrajo con fuerza a su rostro, iniciando un beso urgido y feroz que era velozmente correspondido por el asiático. Lo empujó a la pared, bajando una mano para tomar y montar la pierna de Yuuri a su cintura, pegándose cuanto podía a él con el agua cayendo sobre ellos aún.

El sopor repentino lo hacía desear tenerlo más cerca, tanto como pudiera, ponerse como unos malditos animales a tener sexo hasta desmayarse de nuevo. Introdujo sus manos inquietas entre la tela, acariciando la piel empapada en agua helada, Yuuri jalaba con levedad los cabellos plateados del ruso, siguiendo en ese beso que los estaba dejando sin nada de oxígeno.

— ¡¡AGUA!! NECESITO AGUA—rompiendo el beso vieron a la puerta, Phichit en la puerta casi arrastrándose por el suelo, su piel literalmente humeaba. Viktor soltó a Yuuri con cierto cuidado para luego tomar al tailandés y meterlo bajo el agua—Ah... Ah... Qué horror... Siento si interrumpí... enserio...

—Tranquilo, fue un poco-

—Repentino. —completo Yuuri, el ruso lo miró algo sorprendido porque completara la oración, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. —Los otros no... han despertado.

—No, qué curioso, quizás hay que esp-

— ¡¡¡MALDITO CALOR DE MIERDA!!!

—Esperar un poco—suspiró, tomó rumbo a la habitación, notando a Otabek desesperado y al igual que Phichit, soltando un extraño vapor como si estuviera ardiendo—Dame la manguera—Yuuri se la entrego con prisa, abriendo la llave al instante. El líquido dio de lleno contra el kazajo que cayó de rabo al suelo aliviado— ¿ya? —preguntó bajando un poco la manguera y que no diera contra el rostro del otro.

—Si—todo su fleco reposaba en su frente, una vista chistosa— ¿Soy único al que...? No, con verte sé que no—Yuuri y Phichit regresaron del baño, viéndose igual de empapados—No parece el mismo lugar al que entramos ante.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que, si lo es, aunque muy increíble de parecer sea, esto debe haber salido de la pared—trazos alrededor de las estanterías que daban a creer esta posibilidad.

—Ummm... ¿Qué pasó...? Hace... Calor...—balbuceo Mila apenas levantando la cabeza del suelo, como si de una planta se tratara Phichit tomo la manguera, se puso a su lado y la dejaba el agua caer—Ah~ Gracias...—ronronea con una sonrisa complacida.

—Qué extraño.

— ¿Algo más? —ironizó viendo a Yuuri.

—Pues... Si, te diste cuenta que nos estamos despertando por un orden. Tu primero, luego yo, Phichit, Otabek Mila y Yuri aún no muestra rastros de querer hacerlo—Viktor alzó una ceja, aquella observación resultaba bastante buena. —Ha sido por edades.

—Ese humo... Nos hizo algo —suspiro Phichit —Algo así no tiene lógica, alguien debió organizar esto.

—La gente se come entre ella dudo mucho que un imbécil cualquiera esté haciendo planes conspiranoicos usando a patinadores profesionales como sujetos de prueba—resopló el kazajo negado a creer tan imposible y milimétricamente calculado plan.

—No sabemos si esto está pasando en otro lado con otra gente, creernos especiales también es treparse demasiado, tal vez solo pasamos por aquí y esto pasó por pura casualidad. —opino Viktor como ligero broma—Por ahora solo hay que pensar en cómo salimos si esa puerta está tan sellada como aparenta.

—Hay armas para un pelotón entero aquí—descolgó una de las más grandes —Y suficientes balas para matar a uno también.

—Es lo que estamos buscando al menos—opino Mila viendo el lado bueno al asunto.

—Demasiado sospechoso —rechisto Viktor—Supongo que no tendremos de otra más que tomarlas, pero algo muy extraño ocurre y no me gusta—declaró su incomodidad.

—A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente—examinaba la mira del rifle —Son de alta calidad, quien pusiera esto aquí-

—MALDITO SEAS—Yuuri respingo al escuchar el grito del rubio—¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTAS MOJANDO!?

—Me lo agradecerás después—afirmaba Phichit que debía de estar disfrutando mojar a todo el mundo—Mi celular murió, ya no tengo nada que hacer, deja de juzgarme—lloriqueo ante la mirada asesina del rubio en su persona.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertos y no intentaron despertarme? —bufo levantándose, haciéndose el cabello para atrás y para retorcerlo, quitando los excesos de agua—Gracias, dañaste mi maldita chaqueta—quejumbro quitándosela y tirando esta al suelo.

—Dudo que fuera mucho tiempo—Otabek se traqueo el cuello—Quizás un par de horas, deja de hacer eso por favor—pidió el peli plata con escalofríos debido al sonido.

Todos en pie examinan las armas, las balas y lo más resaltante en esa habitación. Yuuri más que pendiente de las armas permaneció mirando una especie de botón apenas notable en la pared, o tal vez fuera así por estar medio ciego con los lentes rotos. Tanteaba la pared en caso de que si fuera real lo que veía, llegando hasta cierto punto en el que se una parte de la pared se hundió por completo.

—Creo que encontré algo—llamó la atención de los otros, paso a la sala recién abierta, una cosa jodidamente enorme era cubierta por una sábana y en las paredes resaltaban armas blancas, no de fuego—Impresionante...

— ¿Qué hace el cerdo para encontrar todo lo escondido? —bufo Yuri con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—Se supone que es el topo ciego...

—Un día de esto lo terminaras asociando con todo un zoológico—bromeo Otabek poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Yuri, soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello cruzado de brazos.

—Arco, flechas, ballesta... Son de metal—toco la punta de una flecha, dejando está en su lugar. Agarró el arco, tirando de la cuerda prensada del arco—Está... muy duro—a pesar de esforzarse seguramente ni podría usarlo.

—Es tan sofisticado... Parece la guarida de Batman—paso el dedo por sobre la sábana blanca, estaba llena de polvo. Con sendas manos la tomó y tiró con fuerza de ella, descubriendo un vehículo que, más que un simple auto, aparentaba ser un tanque de guerra muy original.

       

—te imaginas ir en eso, llegaríamos rapidísimo y nada nos pararía a menos que fuera un maldito tsunami—Phichit se agacho echando un vistazo a las ruedas—Con estas aplastas todo lo que se te cruza.

—Mi moto cabe ahí dentro—aseguro Otabek cruzado de brazos.

—Sonare como el aguafiestas más grande la vida, pero—tiro la sabana al suelo—Tomar esto no es buena idea ¿No les parece raro?

—Por supuesto que lo es, aun así, hay que aprovechar todo lo que nos encontremos, no usarlo es de retrasados mentales—discutía el rubio. Yuuri chillo dejando caer un zapato.

—Tienen cuchillas—señaló lo que dejo caer. Los ojos de Yuri brillaron tomando el par, mirando la enorme cuchilla que salía.

—Son mías—sonrió maligno.

—Con tomar las pistolas y todo lo demás basta—como hizo para empujarlos a todos a la vez es un misterio, sacándolos de esa sala extra—Con fiarnos tanto-

— ¿te pasa algo? Estás pálido de repente—resaltó Mila, Viktor parpadeo dispar, todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

—S-si lo estoy, solo es un ma-

— ¡¡CERDO, MALDITO PUERCO MI CAMISA!! —quisquillo Yuri alejado de él nombrado—Que asco...—vibro viendo el líquido verde en su hombro.

—Lo siento...—balbuceo, una horcajada más y vomitando un líquido verde musgo, se apartaron de él, cayó de rodillas al suelo, alzó la vista con fatiga desde el suelo. —Vik...tor... —estiró la mano.

—Yu...

Se encorvo de la misma manera, comenzando a vomitar. El horror producido por la escena en la que de manera inexplicable el cuerpo de ambos se llenaba de extraña mucosidad hasta crear un capullo no tuvo comparación, Mila chocó contra la pared temblando.

—Qu-qué les pasa... qu-qué es eso—balbuceo asustada.

—N-no se—balbuceo Phichit—Ugh...—se tapó la boca con una mano.

— ¡¡ÉL TAMBIÉN!! —se arrimó hasta Otabek, mirando al moreno desplomarse con una mano cubriendo su boca y otra apretando su estómago. —Po-por que... Beka—se apartó de él también, con las manos recogidas a su pecho, el kazajo y la rusa poniéndose igual de cadavéricos y sufriendo el mismo proceso que los tres mayores. —Qué está pasando...—balbuceo sentándose en una esquina y negándose a ver esos capullos enormes que se movían.

Clavó su vista en sus manos, comenzaba a ver doble, difícil de hacer, una especie de gota cayó de su boca, al ver el tono verde de este sollozo ¿También a él? Su respiración se agito, rogó interiormente a que no siguiera pasando, como de su piel salía esa extraña baba que lo cubría hasta perder la conciencia.

_Sujetos de Prueba base N.º 9_

__Resultado: Exitoso_ _

El desagradable sonido viscoso de una membrana rompiendo resonó en el lugar, uno de los enormes capullos de verduzco tono se agujereo, saliendo a medias algo extraño con otra capa de viscoso líquido cubriéndolo, al reventarse esta capa el cuerpo humano se veía por fin distinguido, cayendo a un lado de modo doloroso, esa persona tosiendo y apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos entre tanta mucosidad.

—Ah...—jadeo mirando a los lados muy lentamente, analizando vagamente aquella especie de crisálida. Un ligero frío hizo temblar, estaba desnudo y antes de cualquier otro pensamiento sin importancia dado su estado semi inconsciente el soniquete que alcanzó a captar lo hizo prestar atención al capullo más cercano.

Lo vio desplegarse, ese proceso que no había visto en sí mismo por obvias razones, espabiló al momento en que la última capa se rompió, dejando ver al hombre que dentro de la crisálida se encontró, cuando este se inclina a un lado para caer alcanzó a ponerse y evitar el golpe contra el suelo. Con cierta prisa colocó los lentes evidentemente sucios

—Yuuri...—aparto el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente, uniéndola con la suya.

—Viktor...—balbuceo abriendo los ojos muy lentamente—Estas... verde.—El problema venia que por el cristal mugroso, lo veía aun peor.

—Tú también—rió muy levemente. Con la mano y cierto esfuerzo logró apartar un poco de viscosidad, viendo el tono de piel como siempre sin nada en especial—Vamos al baño... tengo la ligera impresión de que será igual.

A Viktor la desnudez le importaba un rábano, no siendo el caso de Yuuri que con una mano se tapaba por pudor, a pesar de que ya había sido visto desnudo por el ruso. Una vez en el baño Viktor cerro con seguro, los demás podían esperarse un rato en caso de terminar su metamorfosis cual maripositas. Abrió la llave, metiendo a Yuuri bajo el agua y quitando cualquier rastro del líquido glutinoso, viendo su linda cara sin ninguna clase de rareza.

Yuuri comenzó a hacer lo mismo una vez el ruso terminó con su cara y cabello, las hebras plateadas escurría ese brebaje extraño, dejando a la vista su bello color. Al menos la mitad de sus cuerpos estaban limpios, de la cintura para arriba. Atrajo a Yuuri hasta su cuerpo, iniciando un beso lento y tranquilo, pegándose cuanto pudiera a él.

Sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de Yuuri, alzándolo con fuerza, el japonés enrosco sus piernas por su cintura, la espalda blanca quedó apoyada en la pared, gimiendo rondo al momento de sentir un par de dedos dilatando su entrada, miró a Viktor algo ansioso

—Me... mételo ya...—jadeo con la cara colorada, apretó los dientes, bajando a Yuuri e introduciendo su virilidad erecta en él, dejando libre todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, disfrutando de los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de su amante.

Haciendo acopio de la fuerza que tenía comenzó a dar embestidas lentas y profundas a Yuuri, el cual rasguñaba su espalda en respuesta a los chupetones del ruso. Al aumento de velocidad en las estocadas hicieron a Yuuri gemir más alto, debido a la naturaleza de la habitación esto sonidos producían eco, ambos ignorando que ya estaban limpios dentro de lo que cabe.

—Yuuri~ Viktor~ Hay gente aquí queriendo entrar—giraron a mirar la puerta, el japonés estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas, el comentario burlón de Phichit era...  _demasiado vergonzoso._

—Y nosotros no terminamos así que se aguantan.

— ¡No jodas Nikiforov, necesito entrar! —rechisto Mila dando golpecitos a la puerta, tapándose sus pechos, Otabek y Phichit miraban a otro lado por respeto a la pelirroja.

—Viktor solo vamos...—suplicó Yuuri avergonzado, gimiendo al sentirlo moverse de nuevo—Vik-

—Con esto les bastará—estiró la mano abriendo la llave de la manguera que seguía fuera gracias a los agujeros en la puerta. —No pienso dejar que te vean estando así. —rozo con los dedos el miembro erecto del japonés que ahogó el gemido.

—Que maldito...—gruño Otabek.

Viktor seguía en lo suyo, embistiendo con fuerza a su amante mientras lo masturbaba, los gemidos constantes y urgidos de Yuuri daban a saber que dentro de poco iba a terminar igual que él. No tenían una idea muy clara de cuánto tiempo duraron, la satisfacción del momento no se los permitió.

Salió del interior de Yuuri, viendo el líquido blanco caer a los azulejos. —Hay que lavarte... Otra vez. —rio levemente, Yuuri tan solo hizo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Cuántos niños hicieron? —burlo Yuri de mal humor sentado en el suelo una vez la pareja salía del baño, incapaz de verlos por motivos desconocidos. Yuuri tenía una gigantesca toalla cubriéndolo, Viktor anda desnudo como si nada, Mila miraba el suelo por vergüenza de ver a cualquiera, tomo la toalla que Yuuri le tendía.

—No seas envidioso. —guiño un ojo y Yuri se sonrojo al máximo—Ya está libre para lo que desees.

—ya estamos bien, gracias—dijo Otabek con sarcasmo, usando un trozo de tela atado a su cintura, tuvo que ir a buscar aquella lona que cubría el vehículo, romperla en algunos trozos y dársela a los demás e intentar no traumar a la única mujer.

—Quisiera preguntar algo pero mejor me omito el comentario—la mirada de Phichit bailó por toda la habitación, después de quedarse unos cuantos segundos mirando al desnudo peli plata.

— ¿Cómo se supone que salimos desnudos? No creo que sea la mejor idea y el bolso por algún motivo no está—comentó Yuri en una rabieta.

—Me preocupa más el motivo por el cual estamos desnudos. —acotó Viktor en un suspiro, Mila apretó el collar alrededor de su cuello, curiosamente es lo único que aún poseía—Como sea, no miramos que había aquí dentro—señalo con el pulgar las puertas de madera con apariencia de Closet.

Yuuri abrió el closet, que en forma de habitación permitía el paso a todos en general. El lugar parecía más una tienda que un closet, la ropa puesta de tal manera que se podía apreciar por completo como era, aparte de lucir refinada dentro de lo que cabe. Yuuri tomo un bóxer y se lo lanzó a Viktor en la cara.

—Póntelo por favor. —pidió sin verlo a la cara. La sonrisa de corazón de Viktor que hasta ahora no se formaba en su rostro surgió, poniéndose la prenda para comodidad y alivio de los demás, que secretamente también agradecieron la sonrisa boba. —Esta ropa se ve costosa.

—De momento no me interesa—afirmo Mila tomando el conjunto que lucía femenino.

—Si dices una sola cosa acerca de no tomarlo te hare tragar balas—advirtió Yuri a Viktor, tomo el conjunto que pensó podría quedarle a juzgar por su tamaño.

**...**

— ¿Solo yo pienso que esta ropa es muy pegada? —quejo Mila algo avergonzada de su apariencia.

—Pues, en ti un poco, mejor toma esto—se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a la pelirroja—Lo que pensaba es que todos estamos disparejos...

—Yuri parece salido de una peli Ciberpunk—rió Phichit y Yuri rodo los ojos. Gustaba de la ropa, con las botas de cuchilla escondida iba perfecto, dar patadas se le daba fenomenal y con algo tan ligero mejor.

       

—Dímelo a mi—bufo Otabek cruzado de brazos, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba marcado a la perfección por su ropa. —Parecemos recién salidos de un teatro en el que nos quieren ver todo.

— Bueno... Eso también lo hacíamos en la pista a veces... Yo solo decía—Phichit se escondió tras Viktor ante la mirada de Otabek.

— ¿Por qué el cerdo tarda tanto? —bufo, camino hasta la puerta y dio fuertes golpes— ¡¡Hey!! Que hasta Mila tardo menos que tú.

—Es que...—la puerta se abrió, Yuuri dio unos cuantos pasos fuera con la mirada de todos clavada en su persona— ¿No les parece familiar?

—Ya que lo dices es como una versión sadomasoquista de Eros—Phichit no era de guardarse demasiadas opiniones, menos cuando le preguntan por ella.

       

—Es realmente parecido. —admitió Viktor incómodo, debía ser solo una coincidencia demasiado enorme. —Como sea ahora toca-

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, sin ninguna clase de explicación aparente, tan solo... se alzó permitiéndoles la salida. Otabek ni corto ni perezoso agarró una RPD apuntando a la salida, caminando lentamente a ésta en caso de que algo tuviera la intención de atacarlos.

       

—Nada—gruño bajando un poco el arma, Yuuri se asomó, dando un par de pasos fuera.

—No escucho nada ni a nadie... Todo está muy silencioso—sus botas al ser tan pesadas resonaban entre los pasillos solitarios—Parece abandonado.

—Tal cual cuando llegamos—se asomó a una de las habitaciones, estando más desordenadas de lo que recordaba—Más o menos.

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que pasamos más tiempo del que pensamos ahí dentro—murmuro Viktor. Al llegar a la salida de la comisaria y poner un solo pie fuera de esta se vieron sorprendidos por la imagen. —Mucho, mucho más tiempo...

— ¡¡MI MOTO, MI BELLA MOTO!! —ahora era el turno de ver a Otabek con sorpresa, que lloriqueara en dolor por... lo que fuere resultaba extraño, casi tanto como verlo alegrarse de manera evidente. El vehículo en cuestión parecía haber estado al menos un mes sin uso por la cantidad tan excesiva de polvo que se cargaba.

—No pudo ser tanto tiempo ¿Cómo podría serlo si no tenemos hambre? —el estómago de Yuuri hizo un reclamo ante la frase—al menos no todos...

—Sea lo que sea hay q-

—Vienen por allí—informo Mila volviendo dentro de la comisaria, habiéndose alejado por un momento, espantándose al primer segundo.

—Con suerte no notaran que estamos aquí si—rezongaron del susto de una fuerte alarma proveniente del edificio en que estuvieron hace segundos— ¡¡Entren rápido!! —ordeno, Yuri tuvo que jalar a Otabek para que dejara de lamentar la suerte de su moto.

Por inercia volvieron a aquella habitación aún abierta, los gruñidos hacían eco en los pasillos, siendo tantos acumulados por el sonar de esa misteriosa alarma que pretendía volverlos locos. Otabek tomo cuantas armas pudo metiéndolas en ese semi tanque que debían usar de querer salir vivos.

— ¡¡El perrito!! —Yuuri detuvo su carrera al notarlo tirado en el suelo sin más, se devolvió y tomó el muñeco de felpa, sin darse cuenta de un  _Walker_  se arrastraba por el suelo y  _mordió_ su brazo.

En lugar de quedarse congelado como lo natural se alteró, dando una patada con la que logro apartarlo y correr hasta la tanqueta, al estar dentro cerraron la puerta en forma de rampa, dentro del medio de transporte se encendieron múltiples luces. Viktor se sentó en lo que parecía ser el asiento de piloto, pantallas se encendieron confundiéndolo.

—Co-como se maneja esta cosa...—balbuceo empezando a tocar botones hasta finalmente dar en lo que aparenta ser una computadora estilo GPS

_Viktor Nikiforov – Acceso permitido._

—Pero que...

_¿Cuál es su destino?_

Un mapamundi se expuso en la pantalla, básico y apenas distinguible por el tamaño de este, toco España y seguidamente Corea del sur, una línea se plasmó en color rojo, resaltando en la pantalla de tonos azules.

 _Ruta Terrestre. 13.397,49_   _km ¿Este es su destino?_  
 _Si                             No_

—PRESIONA QUE SI Y YA—bramo Yuri dando en su lugar, el golpe que se dieron debido al repentino arranque los hizo caer y en el caso de Viktor, estampar la frente contra aquella pantalla. El revestimiento al cristal se retiró, dando la horrible vista de cadáveres mezclados con trozos de paredes, cristales y madera.

— ¡¡Chocaremos contra el otro muro!! —exclamó Mila nerviosa.

—Esta cosa no me hace caso—exclamó tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Se sujetó al igual que los demás al ver su irremediable ruta.

La pared cedió por completo, la sacudida por el choque incluso hizo rebotar el cerebro dentro de sus cabezas. Una vez pasada toda la comisaría cual bola de destrucción y a cada  _Walker_  que se les cruzara pudieron apreciar el cielo nocturno, la mínima vibración apenas daba a distinguir que se movían. Dio un par de toques más a la pantalla.

_¿Desea cambiar su ruta?_

—Este es el mejor auto del mundo—festejaba Phichit—¿Tendra algun lugar donde cargar celulares?

—Hay camas, compartimentos para armas y refrigeradores pequeños... Exigir más es ser un poco caprichoso—rio Mila, sobando su espalda.

—¿Pasa algo con tu brazo?—Percatarse de lo nervioso que estaba Yuuri no significaba un reto, el japonés no podía ser más fácil de leer, al menos para Otabek lo es.

—Es que... Me mordio pero no siento el dolor y la tela se ve completa—era curioso, la presión ejercida por la mandíbula del Walker no tuvo comparación, sin embargo el dolor que suponía que te arranquen un pedazo de piel debía ser peor.

—A juzgar por como luce debe ser tela hecha para resistir ciertos aspectos, algo asi como un chaleco antibalas muy fino.

—Estamos armados hasta los dientes, con trajes chulos, tan solo nos queda llegar—tomó lugar en lo que parecía asiento de copiloto —Tal vez tenemos un angel-

—¿Que fecha era el dia en que competían?—todos miraron con atención al peliplata.

—14 de Diciembre si no me equivoco.

—Contando los días que tardamos en llegar sería 19 o 20 de diciembre pero en este calendario marca 3 de Enero de 2017—giro a mirarlos—Estuvimos días ahí dentro.

—No hay manera en la que—Yuuri pensaba argumentar lo imposible que era esa teoría.

_Acceso de Voz Concedido. Yuuri Katsuki_

_¿Desea mayor información sobre la Sala de Pruebas N.°9?_

El silencio reinó en el interior del vehículo. 


	7. Firts Attempts

**Firts Attempts**

— ¿Ya descubriste como parar esta cosa? —apoyado en el espaldar miro las pantallas táctiles que el peliplata llevaba horas tocando.

—No—se rasco el entrecejo, estaba cansado, dos días seguidos con la duda carcomiendo su cabeza debido al bendito:

_Acceso Revocado. Información Confidencial, lamentamos las molestias._

El asunto tomó un tinte misterioso, uno que él particularmente quería desentrañar hasta la última gota de información, comprender si existe alguna manera de revertir lo ocurrido y traer de regreso a los enfermos, entre ellos como objetivo principal sus amigos. Apretó los ojos y volvió a mirar, quería dormir,quería dormir junto a Yuuri que se negaba a dejarlo solo ese par de noches, dormitando a la vez que hablan trivialidades inútiles y sin sentido que hacían el aire más ameno.

_Todo para no dejarlo solo._

—Ve a la cama un rato—sugirió poniendo una mano en su hombro con una dulce sonrisa—Yuuri y tu estan haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, nosotros veremos cómo resolverlo—aseguraba Phichit con muy buena intención. Viktor arrugó la nariz, rascando su frente.

—Solo una hora y me despiertan—ordenó levantándose del asiento. Al verlo Yuuri se acostó, dejando las pesadas botas en el suelo y acurrucando al instante en el peliplata, durmiendo a los pocos segundos de cerrar los ojos.

—Jamas vi unas ojeras asi en él... —murmuró Yuri en tono bajo.

—Se siente responsable de nosotros por ser mayor, lo más normal es que esté preocupado. Ojalá no lo hiciera—lamento Phichit en un suspiro—El desgaste que esto puede traer es muy grande.

—Hey, solo es un lindo gesto, no deberías menospreciarlo.

—No trata de eso, trata de que a este paso el estrés acumulado puede afectarlo y a Yuuri también que está decidido a acompañarlo. —Explicó el kazajo.

—Sería una linda sorpresa poder detener esta cosa e ir a buscar algo de comer para recibirlos apenas despierten—opinaba Yuri sentando en el lugar del peli plata—Traer algo con sabor a- ¿Y esa cosa de donde salió?—junto un poco las ceja al notar lo que Phichit tenía en sus manos.

—Estaba en uno de los compartimentos bajo la cama, un vejestorio, pero las fotos perdurarán hasta el fin de los tiempo—habló en tono dramático, acercándose a la pareja—Y que mejor para empezar que estos dos~

—Es una cámara de rollo ¿Como piensas revelarlas despues?—lo miro con aburrimiento y Phichit saco la lengua, dejando caer lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Es lo único que tengo asi que callate—lamento ajustando la lente a enfocar a los que dormían plácidamente.

—Tu interés por ir con Seung es... ya sabes...—preguntó algo incómodo, con intención de dejar a un lado el tema de la cámara.

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta—dirigió una escalofriante sonrisa al rubio—Ahora, veamos cómo estacionar esta cosa.

**...**

—Este lugar da un repelús... —se acarició los brazos en signo de tener frío, el centro comercial vacío y oscuro no dejaba a sus nervios ya desgastados estar tranquilos, presintiendo que en cualquier segundo algo se lanzaría a atacarlos.

— Hay demasiada quietud como para que algo pase—opinó Phichit tomando un carrito de mercado chirriante y poniéndose al lado de los otros—Son torpes y tontos al parecer, de haber aquí los escucharíamos al menos.

—A no ser que sean como esta señora. —Sacó un arma pequeña, preparándose a disparar al supuesto  _Walker_ , dio una pequeña patada y espero su movimiento que jamás llegó. Más allá de la marca de única mordedura en su hombro estaba bien, su piel pálida en tono apena grisáceo.

— ¡¡Hay gomitas!!—salto el tailandés corriendo en dirección al mostrador con aquel dulce placer de la vida.

— Me sigo preguntando cómo hace para estar siempre tan contento ¿Ustedes no?—pregunto Yuri por lo bajo a los dos mayores que asintieron.

Divididos en grupos de dos recorrían los pasillos del apagado y evidentemente saqueado supermercado. Otabek y Mila por un lado mientras que Yuri y Phichit irían por otro, el tailandés tomaba lo que a él gustaba, así como a Yuuri, sonriente y tranquilo como suele ser su imagen usual, de la que casi nadie lo había visto dejar de tener. Yuri metió una bolsa de malvaviscos, mirando de soslayo al moreno.

—Tu... ¿No te preocupa tu familia o... no la tienes? —Lo de tener tacto como que no iba bien con él ruso.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, mi madre, padre, abuela, una hermana mayor y cuatro hermanos menores.

—Menuda camada...

—Sí, somos muchos, siempre fui muy parecido a ellos, sobre todo a mi padre que era un fiel seguidor de la frase "A mal tiempo buena cara", no pasaba un día en el que no sonriera, fue algo con lo que crecí y tome costumbre a ello—relataba con el sonido del carrito de fondo, caminando lento con el rubio a su lado.

—Ya veo... ¿Y no has pensado en ellos? Debiste llamarlos cuando tuviste oportunidad.

—¿Para qué? —la respuesta en forma de pregunta lo dejó tieso. — ¿Para saber que terminaron igual a Celestino? Jean, Sala, Michelle, Guan, Leo y posiblemente Seung. No, gracias, estoy mejor sin saber.

—Pero verlo con tus propios ojos es-

—Innecesario... Que no lo aparente no quiere decir que no lo haya pensado, que no lo esté sufriendo... No quiero—su voz se atoro en su garganta, mirando al frente y luchando por permanecer sonriente a pesar de que su gesto hace ya rato se había deformado. —Crearme una ilusa idea de que estarán bien, ellos no saben pelear y tampoco huir, si mueren en casa será un honor para ellos y yo no....—moqueo con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro—...Yo no soportará, ver a ninguno de ellos... Como todos los que hemos visto, mis hermanos menores apenas tienen 7, 8 y 9 años, mi hermana está casada y esperando a mi sobrino ¿Me crees capaz de verlos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Trago grueso, con aquella descripción...  _No_ , bajo ningún concepto podía creerlo tan fuerte a pesar de que mostrara lo contrario, cualquiera se derrumbaría ante un choque así. Imaginaba cómo sería aquella enorme familia, pequeños correteando por la casa a todas horas, la hija hablando con su madre acerca de cómo llamaría a su hijo, la abuela junto al padre de la familia... La idea de una masacre en tan perfecto panorama era...

_Una maldita pesadilla._

Phichit seguía tirando cosas al carrito ensimismado, perdido en las memorias vividas con sus hermanos a los cuales a veces ayudaba a patinar, hablar con el esposo de su hermana, cocinar junto a su madre, ayudar a su padre a pintar la casa y hacer destrozos al intentar tejer con su abuela, todo esto capturado en fotos que su celular aún mantenía, por ello lo cargaba consigo aun con su nula batería, negado a dejarlos atrás a pesar de querer ignorarlos por su propio bienestar.

¿Cómo siquiera imaginarlo? Adoraba con todo su ser a su familia que resaltaba por lo pacífica de su naturaleza. Que se defendieran contra esos monstruos... Que sus hermanos no lloraran... Que su padre se hiciera el héroe... Su madre intentando convencerlo de esperar ayuda que jamás llegará. Podía decir casi con total y dolorosa seguridad que lo único que encontraría de volver a Tailandia seria  _muerte_ , tanto la de su familia como la suya propia. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse de nuevo en caso de verlo. Por ello permanecía así, sonriente y calmado, aquello que ninguno de los otros podía hacer por tener el pleno conocimiento de que todo lo que tenían está muerto.

—Que puto asco. —regresó al mundo real debido a la queja de Yuri que tapaba su nariz.

—Han pasado muchos días y sin luz deber ser obvio que se pudriría —tapó su nariz de igual manera, la zona de refrigerados olía fatal, las moscas revoloteaban incesantes en el lugar haciéndolo aún más asqueroso.

—Creo que esa puerta da a el almacén, quizás haya algo no podrido ahí. —asintió siguiéndolo a la enorme puerta tras el mostrador refrigerador y putrefactos de queso. Tiro con todas sus fuerzas de la puerta metálica aparentemente bloqueada. Un par de patadas bastaron para abrirla y hacerlos retroceder al mismo tiempo cuando unos  _walkers_  salieron amontonados, todos con uniformes de carnicero. —Yo me encargo—dijo no muy seguro Phichit se alejó de manera considerable.

La cuchilla en la bota salió al momento de chocar contra la cabeza del Walker y dejarlo en el suelo ensuciando de sangre coagulada el mismo, conto 8 pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente llamado: La cuchilla se atoro, intentó tirar de ella para apartarse.

—¡Agáchate! —miro atrás un instante antes de tirarse al suelo. Phichit apuntaba con un rifle de francotirador y dio en la frente de uno, el más cercano a Yuri.

De los 6 era quien mejor puntería tenía, al menos en lo que a larga distancias refiere y puesto que las demás armas eran muchísimo más pesadas decidió usar el rifle, el siguiente tiro no fue tan limpio como el anterior, pero bastaba mientras acabara con ellos, Yuri tiró de su pierna logrando sacar la cuchilla del cadáver y del suelo, arrastrándose por seguridad y no estorbar a quien estaba salvando su pellejo.

—Ya creo que son todos—alzándose del suelo miro atrás los 8 cuerpos.

—Me gaste más de lo que debería, Otabek me matara—lloriqueo.

—Es tu primera vez disparando, gastar más balas no es algo de lo que quejarse—Bufó. —Como sea, vamos con esos dos, dudo mucho que encontremos algo aquí que no esté en estado de descomposición.

—Vale. —suspiró y Yuri tomó el carrito en su lugar. —¿Tomaste la carne enlatada verdad?

—¿Habían de esas? —alzó una ceja, no recordaba haber visto eso y con lo mucho que adoraban la carne en este grupo era pecado no llevar, siendo además un enlatado que dura por mayor tiempo -más del que duraría en manos de Yuuri-.

—Iré a buscarla, había un par de latas—aseguro dando media vuelta. —Espera aquí.

Con paso presuroso volvió al pasillo lleno de enlatados, vacío dentro de lo que cabe con latas sueltas. Tomó el par de latas altas y largas que había, la cara de Yuuri cuando se las enseñara sería adorable, las dejo de nuevo y tomó el rifle por escuchar un gruñido, mirando en dirección a este y quedándose paralizado al distinguirlo.

Cabello negro largo y de corte cuadrado con el fleco en su frente, piel más morena en comparación a muchos, vestida de embarazada, con su vientre abierto y sangrante. Las manos le temblaron al igual que los labios, ella no era su hermana pero...  _Es tan igual_. Sus manos sudorosas soltaron el arma, viendo con ojos asustados y doloridos al  _Walker_  que ya se aproximaba demasiado.

—Phailin... —sollozó cuando el  _Walker_  tomó su hombro y abrió la boca para morder. Por su sien se clavó una gran y fina cuchilla, saliendo fácilmente y dejando caer el cuerpo putrefacto.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó chasqueando los dedos, alzó las manos temblorosas.

—No. —cubrió su cara cayendo de rodillas, el espejismo tan  _real_  que su mente desesperada había formado de su hermana y siendo roto por la cuchilla en la sien... Yuri dio suaves palmaditas a la cabeza del tailandés sollozante, asumía que esa mujer se parecía a algún familiar, fue buena idea seguirlo de lejos.

**...**

—Y tú no... Tienes familia por la cual preocuparte o...—la curiosidad lo invadió y estando solos podía preguntar sin tener a los demás mirando.

—Solo a mi madre, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. —se encogió de hombros tomando un paquete de vendas—Mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía 4 años y ella se hizo cargo de mí.

—Un poco fría considerando eso—opino tomando todas las cajas de medicamento que encontrara, no tenía idea de que hacía cada uno, de algo servirían de todas formas.

—Es... complicada—suspiro—Debes entender que en Rusia no... es fácil ser sincero en tus gustos. Cuando se enteró de que me gustaban las mujeres me echó de casa, prefería dejarme en la calle con 16 años corriendo peligro de cualquier tipo en lugar de aceptar mis preferencias.

—No pensé que algo así ocurrió, siempre te veías muy tranquila y contenta.

—Pues buscar mi propio rumbo por mi cuenta me llevó a conocer a Yakov, Yuri, Viktor, Sala... Sin necesidad de esconder lo que me gustaba, inclusive agradecía que me diera ese pase libre. Si está muerta o no ahora no lo lamentaré ni llorare, quedo fuera de mi vida, solo una extraña más. —caminaban lentamente por cada pasillo, más ensimismados en lo que hablaban que en su objetivo.

—Supongo que puede decirse así—burló con levedad—Sobre Sala... ¿La amabas?

—Más que a mí misma ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—En el hotel mencionaste que te hubiera gustado saber que te diría... Ella te iba a pedir matrimonio—Mila se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos—antes de salvar a Yuri de sus acosadoras la vi buscando anillos de compromiso junto a Michelle, al final si lo compro, tenía una caja en las manos cuando volvimos al hotel.

—...

—¿Hubieras aceptado? —ladeo un poco la cabeza, acercándose un poco en caso de que la chica se pusiera a llorar, Mila asintió con la cabeza, moqueando e intentando aguantar las lágrimas. —Se puede decir que ahora puede descansar en paz ¿no te parece?

—Ojalá sea así—una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, Otabek la abrazó para calmarla. Algunos disparos resonaron— ¿Vamos a ver qué ocurrió?

—Estoy casi seguro de que lo tienen controlado, tomemos lo que falta y vámonos.

Puesto que el último pasillos que tocaba para revisar era de limpieza no se tomaron la molestia de entrar, no tenía caso de todos modos, a menos que pensaran en suicidarse tomando cloro. Otabek se apresuró hasta el rubio una vez entrado a donde escucho el golpeteo de un arma.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó a Phichit que negó con la cabeza, levantándose y limpiándose la cara.

—No es nada...—negó moqueando—Ya podemos irnos...—lo pasó de largo, Mila clavo su mirada en el cuerpo del  _Walker_ , sintiendo un terrible escalofrío.

—Que terrible...

—Es mejor hablar de esto cuando él no esté y no haya riesgo de que algo más llegué—suspiro— ¿Encontraron todo?

—Sí, quizás de más—opino dejando todo en el carro casi lleno. En la salida Phichit los esperaba, con una ceja alzada y mirando a un punto en específico. — ¿Pasa algo?

—La señora, no está—señalo el lugar donde quedó una enorme mancha de sangre.

—No tenía ninguna herida grave y-

— ¿Alguno de ustedes cerró el "auto"? —pregunto Yuri de repente, se miraron entre ellos—Yo no lo hice.

—ay no...

* * *

 

Gruñidos y pequeños golpeteos interrumpen su sueño pacífico, abrió los ojos con la vista un poco borrosa como casi siempre que no utilizaba sus gafas. Con cuidado quitó el brazo de Viktor de encima suyo, levantándose muy lentamente para no despertarlo. Miró a su alrededor, nada visible podía ayudarlo a hacer lo que quería.

—Esconder las cosas de otros es cruel—cerró un ojo, desordenando todo lo que Otabek había subido—Esto debería servir...—sonrió con el filoso objeto en su mano. En la rampa donde apenas un  _Walker_ se había subido se detuvo, poniendo una mano en su cintura. —Uno, dos, tres... ocho, nueve y... doce. —relamió su labio.

La espada se clavó sin dificultad en el cráneo humano, el cadáver cayó por la rampa hasta el suelo. Sus pasos lentos y calmados mientras se acercaba, de saber esgrima posiblemente pudiera deshacerse de ellos con más facilidad, no siendo este el caso. La usaba como si se tratara de un simple bate, tomándola con dos manos y golpeando con ella y cortando fácilmente a la mitad las cabezas de los patéticos  _Walker._

Una bala mató antes que él al Walker que estaba cortando por simple gusto, miro con cierta molestia a Otabek, empezando juguetear con la espada en su mano, vitoreándola y cortando la cara o partes de lo que se acercara.

— _Moo~_ —un adorable puchero se mostró, era un inusual gesto que mostrará cualquier clase de expresión japonesa por más mínima que fuese—Eres aburridísimo ¿Qué debo hacer para seguir jugando tranquilo?

—Ahora veo el problema de tenerlo así—gruño Yuri. Corrió en dirección a uno y como si se tratara de un salto clavo la cuchilla con facilidad... En su cuello, por consiguiente, el  _Walker_  seguía vivo. — _DER'MO_ —quisquillo, intentando comprender cómo era que la cuchilla se quedaba trabada casi siempre. Cayó al suelo intentando soltarse hasta que vio la espada atravesar la cabeza.

— ¿Te ayudo? —sonrió burlón y Yuri frunció el entrecejo—Por cierto, hay uno detrás—al avisar esto y como si fuera una simple lanza en lugar de una espada la arrojó, clavándola por pura suerte en el ojo del que se aproximaba a espalda de Mila, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

 _Destrozando~_  
Para eliminarlo todo  
No hay fin para esta conducta destructiva  
Desvanece a todo ser malvado  
Pero igual~ Ya todo muerto se ha quedado.

Sacó la espada del cráneo en el que estaba clavada, dando un fuerte golpe al aire para desprender la sangre que había quedado adherida al metal, sonrió de manera escalofriante, jugando con ella en su mano.

—Yuuri tienes que parar—Phichit se acercó con cuidado ya que podía herirlo.

— ¿ _eh~? Naze?_

—Tengo más miedo a que empiece a hablar japonés—admitió el rubio quitándose la tierra.

—Solo... Detente, ya no hay más y-

La espada cayó al suelo debido a que el poco conocimiento de uso a ella causó una grave herida en su mano. La acercó a su cara, lamiéndo la sangre con una sonrisa. Se encogió debido a las manos presionando su cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos en todas direcciones, colocando sus lentes.

— ¡¡Ay!! —quisquillo apretándose la mano. Suspiraron aliviados, Viktor se revolvió los cabellos bostezando, el alboroto fue imposible de no escuchar y su descanso se interrumpió -aun cuando debió serlo hace ya un buen rato-.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hacían? —preguntó adormilado, preparado para regañarlos.

—Buscar comida y—Otabek pensaba defenderse sobre el asunto de Yuuri, no pensaron que saldría a matar y jugar con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

— Esta señora... Qué le habrá pasado. —murmuró Phichit acuclillado frente a la mujer que habían visto en el suelo del centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Yuri acercándose también, Mila estaba poniendo una venda en la mano del japonés que lloriqueaba con levedad.

—No tiene heridas graves, ni una sola, lo único que resalta es esa mordida en el hombro—había alzado el cadáver con intención de buscar alguna otra herida importante que explicara su muerte o cambio. —Parecen cadáveres andantes, puedo tomarlo así de tener alguna herida de muerte como el pecho, el estómago, pero... aquí no hay excusa.

—Estas queriendo insinuar que  _esto_ se propaga a base de mordidas como un virus de videojuego.

—Algo así, es solo un dato curioso. —se limitó a decir un tanto incómodo. Otabek volteó a mirar a Yuuri.

—Si de verdad es por mordida déjame verte el brazo. —pidió, el japonés no tuvo mayor inconveniente en quitarse la particular manga y mostrar el moretón que se formó debido a la mordida, sin embargo, nada más había ahí. —Debe haber alguna manera de certificar este tipo de cosas.

—Opino que es mejor dejarnos esas preguntas para cuando ya estemos todos reunidos, vamos dentro, dudo mucho que el tiempo para llegar a Corea se haga más corto por hablar aquí de pie. —bostezo caminando hasta dentro del vehículo, Yuri resoplo cruzando los brazos en su nuca.

**...**

— ¿¡COMO QUE  ** _8 MESES_** PARA LLEGAR!? —brincaron del susto por el repentino grito de Viktor. — ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TANQUE CON TODO ESTO, ACELERA!!

— ¿8 meses? —Phichit lo vio con cierto horror—No podemos tardar tanto ¿Qué pasa si Seung no aguanta hasta ese tiempo? Nos tenemos que apurar.

—Pues... Parece que vamos a todo lo que da. —dijo Yuuri cerrando el libro en sus manos, aparentemente un manual—Tiene misiles, metralletas, es anfibio y reforzado, todo lo hace muy pesado y el motor apenas puede con esto.

— ¿No habrá manera de sacar algo y que se aliviane entonces? —preguntó Otabek rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—No, tan solo hay algo que podría gustarte debajo del suelo. —informó señalando lo que parecía una rejilla, no habían tomado importancia a esta debido a estar más pendiente del hambre y sueño. Mila tiro de esta, quitándola de enmedio.

—Wow...

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó Viktor rascándose las sienes, iba a morirse de estrés y esta vez no era un chiste.

— ¡¡Una moto!! —exclamó Otabek agradeciendo a cada dios que existiera o recordara. —La sacó de ahí y salgo por la rampa, con razón esta.

— ¿Alguna otra cualidad que tenga y no notamos? —preguntó mirando a Yuuri que echó un vistazo a las páginas de nuevo.

—Pues... es en realidad corto, tan solo que tiene demasiados idiomas, ruso, chino, español, inglés, japonés—lo tiró a un lado. —Lo que creo es que podríamos saltarnos mucho camino si en lugar de seguir esta ruta tomamos una distinta, pasando por aquí en lugar de bordear—opino pasando un dedo en línea recta sobre el mapa.

—Hay un lago ahí, cómo lo vamos a cruzar si esto es una tanqueta y no submarino. —preguntó Yuri ladeando la cabeza.

—Es un río no muy profundo si no recuerdo mal, esto puede sumergirse 20 metros y estar bajo el agua un par de horas hasta que se acabe el oxígeno. Si cruzamos por ahí en lugar de estas vueltas tan horribles quizás quite varios días...

—Son 8 meses a la velocidad que vamos, unos días menos no sirven—lloriqueo Phichit, Mila y Otabek estaban más concentrados en sacar la moto del agujero en el que estaba metida.

— ¿A cuántos Km por horas va esta cosa?

—120 km

—Que mierda.

—Debe existir algún modo de cambiar esta ruta...—presionaba botones como loco.

_Error_

—Viktor... que hiciste...

— ¡¡Lo que tú haces!!

_¿Desea disparar el arma A01?_

—NNONONONONONONO—negaron todos a la vez, amontonados frente a la pantalla.

— ¡¡HAZME CASO MALDITA SEA!! —quisquillo Viktor a punto de destruir el panel táctil de tanto que estaba dando al  ** _No_**.

_Disparo cancelado._

—ah~—se derritió en el asiento—Esta mierda funciona demasiado automatizada, es casi como si nos llevara de carga.

—Dicho de ese modo lo pareciera... Mira nada más a donde vamos, es un puerto de Corea. —señaló Yuri y Viktor se rasco el entrecejo con molestia

—Tal vez solo debamos seguir así. —murmuró Yuuri jugueteando con la tela de su ropa. Phichit lo tomó de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

— ¡¡es mucho tiempo!!  _H̄māp̀ā_ estará muerto para cuando llegue y eso  ** _NO_** puede pasar. —Viktor los separo, más por evitar vomito en ese lugar tan cerrado, el olor iba a matarlo. —Hay que ir a prisa, no tomarnos esos 8 meses.

—Tampoco creo que en otro auto fuéramos más rápido, con este al menos podemos matar todo lo que se nos cruce y dormir. —suspiro Viktor derrotado. —Algún modo encontraremos, por ahora no te alteres demasiado.

— ¡¡YA QUISIERA VER QUE FUERA YUURI AL QUE TUVIÉRAMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR!! ¡¡ESTARÍAS COMO UN LOCO, PERO COMO ES SEUNG NO TE IMPORTA!! —su tono agudo a la hora de bramar esto hizo que la paciencia ya de por sí nula en Viktor se fuera a la puta mierda.

— ¿Crees que si no me importara al menos un poco estaría pensando en qué hacer? Apenas lo conozco, pero entre menos muertos tenga que llevar en la cabeza estaré perfecto, si tanto quieres apresurarte por él lárgate de aquí y busca la manera tu solo sin estar gritando cual imbécil.

Toda posible conversación murió con esto, Phichit a un lado completamente opuesto al que Viktor seguía intentando acelerar, Mila y Otabek lograron sacar la moto de aquel agujero, examinándola a detalle y Yuri se limitaba a jugar con las balas sueltas de la pistola.

—Supongo que estará bien, Phichit no es rencoroso...—el pequeño murmuro entre tanto silencio llamó la atención. —No, Viktor no lo hizo con mala intención, tan solo está nervioso... ¿Eso para qué serviría? Estamos aquí dentro, no hace falta una tontería como esa, además es tarde

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados viendo al japonés como si dialogara con alguien delante suyo.

—Es ridículo, de nada sirve hacer-

—Yuuri. —llamo Viktor y el japonés volteó a mirarlo. — ¿Con quién hablas? —repitió la pregunta del menor, Yuuri parpadeo y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Hablar? No hablaba...

—Lo estabas haciendo, hace un segundo. —aseguraba Yuri tercamente, Yuuri se notaba confundido por lo que decía, él no habló, en ningún momento lo hizo y se encontraba seguro de esto.

—Yo no escuche que hablara—aseguro Phichit fingiendo demencia sobre el asunto, sentándose al lado de Yuuri. —Quizás fue otra cosa, el estrés te pone un poco paranoico. —sonrió como siempre y Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa. Yuri bufo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues yo estoy seguro de que hablo. —cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco y extrañando con creces lo que es tener una ducha por el calor que traía encima aparte del olor a putrefacción.

Viktor quedó mirando la interacción entre Phichit y Yuuri, el tailandés seguramente tenía una muy clara idea de que pasaba, de momento es mejor dejar la situación en manos del moreno, el sabría qué hacer o decir en contrario a su persona. Volvió la vista al tablero con molestia, el asunto era demasiado sospechoso, alguna cosa debía haber detrás de todo esto pues ninguna otra posible explicación existía.

Por ahora no quedaba más que seguir dependiendo de la situación, a pesar de la incomodidad y constante alerta que esta traía consigo.


	8. A little Problem

**A Little Problem**

—Tengo hambre...—murmuró Yuuri sentado al lado de Viktor que dejo salir un pequeño atisbo de risa.

—Comimos hace como media hora ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

—Es Yuuri, se estomago es el triple del nuestro. —bromeo Phichit tomando una foto a la moto. —Ahora no tendrá excusa para sacar panza.

—Será nuestro cerdo destruido, te diera de mi comida si no fuera porque yo también tengo hambre. —mofó Yuri y el japonés hizo un adorable puchero, hace ya tiempo que no estaba gordo, parecía que todos amaban su panza por lo mucho que la recordaban.

—En serio me preguntó si Seung estará bien... Tal vez fue a buscar a su madre y hermana... O si estará en su casa con Minho. —Haciéndose el desentendido tomó una foto a Yuri y Otabek, el kazajo dormido sobre el hombro del rubio, este brinco un poco por el flash que casi lo dejó ciego.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces? —preguntó Yuuri apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

— ¿Debo recordarte el doloroso momento en que mi celular murió? —tenía una mano en su pecho, como si se tratara de una tragedia no encontrar donde cargar su amado celular. —Tampoco tenía línea, no puedo hablar con  _H̄māp̀ā_  a menos que vendiera mi alma al demonio y ahora no suena como una mala opción.

—Si puedes, este vehículo tiene teléfono con línea satelital, tal vez si lo llamas a su ca-

— ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!? —quisquillo casi al oído del pobre joven de gafas, el cual acabo con un pitido en el oído derecho.

—N-no lo preguntaron...

— ¡¡ATRÁS!! —lo lanzo de donde estaba sentado y tomó el lugar. Viendo que de todo lo que ahí estaba podía ser un teléfono o como mínimo, parecido a una radio. — ¿Y cómo se activa esa cosa?

_Acceso de voz concedido: Phichit Chulanont_

_¿Qué acción desea realizar?_

—Esto es escalofriante. —admitió viendo todos botones brillantes encendidos en frente suyo, como una especie de segundo panel de opciones. —Pu-pues... ¿llamar?

_¿A quién desea contactar?_

—Ehh...—el símbolo de teléfono apareció en la pequeña pantalla. —Seung... Li...

_Contactando Sujeto de Pruebas Sala 47. Espere un momento por favor._

— ¿Sala de Pruebas? —arrugo un poco el entrecejo, inclinándose un poco. En la pantalla aparecía una pequeña ficha de Seung con la típica foto en seriedad que cualquiera poseía en su pasaporte, aunque en el caso de Seung es su cara de siempre. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—No tengo idea, pero es muy extraño. —admitió Mila uniéndose y viendo la pantalla. — ¿Qué hacía él en una sala de pruebas?

—Tal vez aquí haya alguna otra cosa sobre eso. —dando toques a la pantalla táctil llegó a una especie de documento. —"Vehículo de transporte para sujetos Sala Número 9"

—Supongo que se refiere a donde estuvimos ¿no? Donde estaban las armas, la ropa...

—Sigue sin tener lógica, entramos ahí sin querer. —refuto Yuuri con evidente nerviosismo. —No somos unos conejillos de india o algo del estilo.

—Evidentemente no, tal vez entramos en lugar de-

—  _¿Esta cosa cómo funciona?_

—  _¡¡¡H̄māp̀ā!!!_  —exclamó Phichit con la emoción centelleando en sus ojos.

—  _¿Phichit? ¿Eres tú, no? Nadie más dice esa tontería._

—Lindas palabras para un contacto luego de tanto tiempo. —bufo Yuri desde su lugar, Otabek debía estar soñando algo muy bonito pues no se despertaba.

— _Es bueno saber que no vas por ahí solo... ¿En dónde están? Escuchó una especie de golpeteo o esto está dañado por tantos golpes que le di._

—Vamos en camino a Corea, apenas salimos de España. —informó Viktor. — ¿Estás tú con alguien más?

— _Aparte de Minho, no. Tampoco he visto a más nadie por aquí cerca, los militares bloquearon tanto el área que es imposible para mi salir, al menos no fácilmente. Lo único particular era una sala dentro de la comisaría más cercana que encontré, se cerró apenas entramos y estuve un buen rato dentro._

—Demasiada coincidencia para mí. —dijo Mila apartándose. —Es como si se tratara de una conspiración o algo del estilo.

— Esto no es un videojuego, que sea algo planeado no puede ser real. —dijo Yuuri completamente incrédulo. —Simplemente no se puede, es ridículo por más que te guste. —hablo más bajo, mirando a otro lado, Phichit negó con la cabeza ante la mirada de Viktor.

—Iremos para allá a buscarte, eso si logramos que esto acelere... Si no tardaremos 8 meses.

— ¿ _Están en serio subidos a esa cosa? Tiene armas para guerras mundiales y tantos comandos de voz que es imposible enterarse de nada. Para lo único que la usaría es para dormir como mucho, por lo demás, tiene la posibilidad de explotar en cualquier segundo con ustedes dentro._

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero no tenemos de otra, rompió una maldita pared y sigue andando como si ese muro no haya sido de concreto. Escucha, si puedes tomar alguna ruta para acercarte a nuestro camino y así... Tal vez encontrarnos antes y no andar con tanta incertidumbre.

— _Intentare hacerlo pero no aseguro nada, va en serio sobre lo difícil que es salir de aquí. Dudo que aun queden militares cerca, solo que cuando esto empezó se hicieron muy rectos en cuanto a mantener aislado cada punto._

—Si no puedes no importa, te encontraremos de cualquier modo. —aseguró Phichit con una sonrisa tranquila.

— _Preocúpate más por cui-_

— ¿Se cortó? —Preguntó Yuri alzando la mirada, intentando ver.

_Llamada terminada. Acceso telefónico Bloqueado._

—Motivador. —bufo Viktor, echándose el fleco hasta atrás. —Está bien, asumo que tendrá armas así que estará relativamente protegido... ¿Quién coño es Minho?

—Su perro.

— Pudimos haber llamado a Yu-Topia. —suspiro Yuuri con decepción, por algún motivo no lo pensó antes.

—Tal vez, aunque dudo muchísimo que allí hubieran contestado. Se supone que ahora-

El repentino golpe en el cristal los hizo mirar, encontrando este completa y absolutamente manchado de rojo, trozos de piel y carne deslizándose por este al igual que cuerpos completos. Imaginarse el ruido que debían hacer desde afuera produjo un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, apretando uno de sus brazos.

— _Yo debería estar causando ese sonido, no este pedazo de metal_

—Es horroroso...

— _Por eso si lo hago yo, no habrá problema, tu estarás a salvo y tranquilo sin escucharlo._

—Tan solo no insistas en lo mismo, aquí estamos bien, no hay porque seguir queriendo salir a enfrentarnos a los  _Walker..._

— ¿Es normal? —preguntó mirando con disimulo a Yuuri, Phichit suspiro jugueteando con la cámara en sus manos.

—Son teóricamente dos personas distintas, que discuta consigo mismo es normal. —Resto un poco de importancia al asunto, agradece que solo fuera doble personalidad y no más. Pasado un rato en tranquilidad relativa con el mismo golpeteo en la parte frontal, a saber, porqué había tantos acumulados en la vía Phichit asustó a Viktor tomando una foto. —Te estabas durmiendo, te ves lindo así.

—Ya me harté de esta porquería, no importa cuánto busque no encuentro el modo de aumentar la velocidad o tan siquiera alguna información. —se levantó de su lugar, sentándose en la cama donde Yuuri comía una bolsa de malvaviscos, recostó la cara de su hombro. —Me resigno por completo a esperar los malditos 8 meses.

—Oh vamos, eres Nikiforov, lo de rendirte no va contigo. —burlaba Yuri, tirando a Otabek a un lado a ver si el muy dormilón despertaba ya.

—Estamos hablando de una tanqueta con más de una tonelada en pleno fin del mundo, no de Patinaje artístico. —comió el malvavisco que Yuuri le metió en la boca. —Es diferente y nada comparable... ¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó a Mila que jalaba con fuerza del arco.

—Intento... aflojarlo... no usarlo... así. —sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. — ¡¡AY!! —El objeto salió volando, rebotando con todo y concluyendo su camino en la frente de Yuuri. —L-lo siento...

—Porque solo yo estoy recibiendo los golpes...—lloriqueo sobándose la frente roja, los anteojos torcidos debido al impacto. — ¡¡No te rías!!

—Aun si no me lo dijo a mi es algo imposible. —se carcajeo Yuri con todas sus fuerzas. — si el camino será así pienso soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué ninguno puede simplemente dormirse? Es de madrugada...—gruño Otabek, volviendo a su antigua posición abrazando al rubio que se puso colorado. —Duérmete...

— Mejor ni pregunto como sabes que es de madrugada. —opino Viktor bostezando. Acostándose en las piernas de Yuuri.

* * *

 

_—Ay no seas así Yuri~ ¿También me animaras a mí, verdad?_

_—Cuando las putas vacas vuelen. —gruño en respuesta a aquella pregunta y sacando el dedo corazón, recibiendo la risa estridente._

_—Cruel, muy cruel para ser un lindo. —puso algo en su cabeza—Gatito. —seguía mofando, Yuri se quitó la pequeña diadema de orejas blancas tirándolas al suelo, con cómica ira haciendo berrinche._

_— ¡¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!_

_—Admite que adoras el JJ Style. —guiño el ojo haciendo su reconocida pose con él rubio, el cual apretaba los dientes. —Ganaré esa medalla de Oro casi sin sudar, gatito._

_— ¡¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS POR SER TAN PRESUMIDO!! —exclamó harto de soportar tanto egocentrismo, el repentino apagón en donde estaban llamó su atención. — Pero que..._

_— ¿Deseas mi muerte?_

_—Oye, solo eres molest-_

_— ¿Ahora estás contento? —repentinamente el canadiense desapareció de su vista. Miro a los lados, sin distinguir nada en el pasillo repentinamente oscuro._

_— ¿Jean? Hey... ¿A dónde te fuiste? —se detuvo al momento de sentir algo chocar con su pie y que casi produjo su caída. Al bajar la mirada dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, apretando la tela de su traje. —Nonono... No eso no...—su respiración agitada junto a sus balbuceos por mirar el cadáver putrefacto y ensangrentado de Jean en el suelo se hicieron presentes. —Y-yo no pretendía-_

_El agarre en su hombro lo obligó a voltear, encontrándose con la cara deformada de Lilia, gritó haciéndose a un lado, comenzando a correr sin dirección alguna, chocando de golpe, esperando con ilusión que fuera alguien sin ninguna clase de daño. En su lugar pudo examinar a Yakov tan despedazado como lo recordaba en el suelo de la pista._

_— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! —gritó empujándolo, antes de darse a la fuga de nuevo cayó al suelo, dándose la vuelta y notando a Jean tirando de su pie. — ¡¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!! —grito desesperado, intentando apartar con todas sus fuerzas a Lilia y Yakov que se abalanzaron sobre él. Más caras familiares como la de Sala, Michelle, Emil, Chris...—Por... fa-favor alguien... ayúdame...—sollozo lleno de pánico._

_—Tu deseaste esto ¿Por qué ahora te quejas?_

_El sonido húmedo de la carne siendo desgarrada a mordisco comenzó a escucharse a la misma vez que sus gritos de dolor al ser devorado vivo, por gente que conoció desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora no estaba, teniendo la misma cosa en común._

**En su momento les deseo la muerte.**

_Todos lo han hecho una vez, así sea jugando esta vez se cumplió ¿Estaría mal sentirse culpable por esto? Que su conciencia lo estuviera torturando con algo así por un simple deseo fingido..._

Su grito por fortuna no despertó a ninguno, doblando al borde de la cama y vomitando todo lo que comió el día anterior, jadeando y mirando de soslayo la luz que entraba por la puerta de la tanqueta. Evitando lo que expulsó de su cuerpo caminó hasta afuera, fijándose en Yuuri sentando en un tronco caído.

— ¿Qué haces fuera? —preguntó con voz ronca por sentir su garganta rasposa, Yuuri aparentemente se limpió los ojos, quizás lloraba pero no podía estar muy seguro al respecto.

—Tomar aire. —sonrió muy suavemente mirando al rubio. — ¿Quieres sentarte? —sin hacerse rogar tomó lugar a su lado. —Es extraño que estés despierto, es muy temprano y pensaba ya volver a arrancar el auto.

—Nada en especial...—murmuró sin mucho interés, la repentina caricia en el cabello lo alertó. —Ahora que estás haciendo cerdo.

—El cabello se te viene a la cara, siempre he creído que te ves mejor cuando tu fleco no cae. —respondió sin demasiado rodeo, Yuri quedó colorado, dejándose hacer mansamente. —Tienes una razón para todo lo que haces. Algo debió ocurrir si gritaste de ese modo. —Yuri bajó la mirada, jugando con la correa del guante.

—Tan solo se trataba de una pesadilla, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte cerdo. —afirmó restando importancia al asunto, después de todo es algo muy común y normal en cualquier persona.

—Últimamente tener pesadillas no es algo que tomarse a la ligera como antes... Ahora es mucho más significativo, tu mente trae lo que más te atormenta para recordártelo y hacerte sufrir más... Yo tengo muchas pesadillas, con Minako, Mari-nee, Viktor, contigo... No pararán mientras estemos pasando este tipo de infierno.

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Eres tú, nunca deseaste un mal a nadie y se hizo realidad, tampoco has hecho alguna bestialidad que te haga culparte. —farfulló dormitando, que Yuuri acariciara su cabello era algo a lo que no podía resistirse.

—Minako tomaba mi mano... Debí jalarla más fuerte, no permitir que ellos la devoraran. —ató las dos pequeñas trenzas. —Marie murió porque yo no pude volver por ella. Viktor se preocupa tanto por mí que se descuida y tú eres más joven que cualquiera de nosotros. Perderlos del mismo modo sin poder hacer nada. —apoyó la frente en la espalda del rubio. —No soy fuerte... nunca lo he sido, pero lo intento porque no quiero verlos irse...

—Oye cerdo, eso no pasara.

—Ya no tengo cómo saberlo, se supone que los muertos no podrían levantarse y devorar gente, lo hacen ahora. Que ustedes mueran frente a mí no sería tan difícil y por eso lo temo tanto...—sollozo muy bajo. Yuri se dio la vuelta, tomando el rostro de Yuuri y plantando un beso en los labios del asiático para completa sorpresa del mismo. Al separarse Yuri lo vio con seguridad, esa que no tenía y, aún así, quería demostrar a la persona tan frágil que ahora sujetaba.

—No moriré, Viktor tampoco lo hará. Confía en mí, el mundo puede estarse acabando y  _jamás_ te abandonaría cerdo. Por algo aun a pesar de todo sigo aquí ¿no? —se levantó de donde estaba sentado, esta especie de vómito de sinceridad lo aturdió incluso a él. —Volvamos a dormir. —se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Demasiada honestidad para tan poco rato,  _suficiente_. Tomó lugar al lado de Otabek, decidiéndose a dormir de nuevo con el oso por su modo ruidoso de dormir. Haciéndose el ya dormido, vio a Yuuri entrar, cerrar la entrada y poniendo en marcha al vehículo de nuevo. Respiro profundo al notarlo acostarse de nuevo al lado de Viktor,  _su pareja_... La única razón por la cual no había al menos intentado dormir a su lado, abrazarlo para consolarlo...

Siendo franco tampoco serviría mucho para el asunto, fingir del todo bien la seguridad en momento de demasiada tensión no era lo suyo, pero Viktor tenía efecto tranquilizante en el otro, ese efecto que daba precisamente la cercanía.

Dejó de dar vueltas al asunto, no valía la pena, mucho menos después de lo que escucho en la extraña sala,  _no tenía modo de competir_ , siquiera intentarlo y por ello lo pasaba de largo, recordando una y otra vez que esos extraños y confusos sentimientos estaban ahí, ahora más fuertes cual maremoto debido a lo que se encontraban viviendo. Esto lo hizo pensar en algo un poco más loco...

Si el mundo ya no era el mismo...  _¿Por qué debía actuar como lo hacía antes?_ La moralidad ahora básicamente no existía, podría simplemente intentarlo y pasar por alto todo, es el maldito fin del mundo, mejor vivirlo como se pueda a estarse enredando solo.

—me estás haciendo cosquillas...—rió entre sueños, habiéndolo cachado con facilidad entre los brazos del peli plata, quién miraba con recelo al supuestamente dormido rubio. Yuuri es su cerdito, de más nadie y si Yuri pretendía alguna tontería se las podía ir ahorrando, ahora más que nunca iba a protegerlo a capa y espada.

_Nada ni nadie se lo iba a arrancar de los brazos, ni la misma muerte._

* * *

 

—Ni siquiera se para que me emocione. —bufo en tono bajo y con molestia, tirando el auricular que debió usar para escuchar la llamada. Miro a Minho, el cual estaba sentado esperando el movimiento de su amo.

Salió del particular vehículo, un montón de cuerpos con moscas revoloteando. Ató la pañoleta en su rostro para no inhalar de más el hedor a putrefacción. Minho corrió fuera de una sola vez, tal como llevaban haciendo desde el primer momento en que cada rareza de la sala había pasado. Su puntería era fatal, la capacidad de destrozar una cabeza a batazo limpio no se hallaba en él por lo que tuvo que practicar, eso hacía día tras día... Practicar, comer y esperar, ya dormir quedaba en un plano muy lejano debido a las pesadillas escabrosas que su mente formulaba a base de lo vivido.

Caminar por la calle desierta apenas escuchando los adorables sonidos que hacían las patas de su perro se volvió rutinario, el mismo camino cada día de la comisaría a su edificio y del edificio a la comisaría. Entró a su departamento en silencio, Minho se acostó en el sofá, cayó en el asiento de al lado a donde Seung se sienta normalmente y cuyo lugar tomó después de acomodar el rifle cerca de la entrada. El silencio predominaba en el departamento como lo había hecho siempre, sin embargo, esta vez es sencillamente atosigante.

Lo odia, aborrece a pesar de su naturaleza tan tranquila y callada. Sin sonidos de calle, voces, lo que fuera... Tan solo silencio meramente sepulcral. Acarició el pelaje de Minho con mimo, agradece su compañía, la única que tenía ahora y que aun así ansiaba por ampliar. Una conversación con otra persona, el solo tener a un humano en frente lo tomaría como un regalo del cielo. Su soledad antes era autoimpuesta y posible de romper si lo quería, pero esta vez no existía opciones, está completamente  _solo_...

Su única esperanza es Phichit, la última que le queda y sin la cual estaría buscando con desespero como culminar con su tiempo en el mundo. Saber que estaba bien y mejor aún, acompañado de gente que sin dudas lo cuidarían aliviaba su ya casi inexistente alma. Más pérdidas que no podría llevar, mucho menos la de él, quien a pesar de sus modos tan diferentes de ser se acercó, insistió y persistió a pesar de todo, uno de sus pilares de vida es ese tailandés adicto a las fotos.

Suspiró fuertemente, no quedaba más que... esperar y rogar por qué el moreno pudiera llegar.

* * *

 

—Siempre quise visitar Francia y ahora que estoy aquí solo veo ruinas. Menuda suerte la mia. —bufo la pelirroja con molestia, viendo la ciudad por la que pasaban a través del sucio cristal.

—Este nivel de destrucción no es normal ... Pareciese que lanzaron bombas aquí. —comento Viktor haciendo un análisis de todo lo que conformaba las ruinas.

—Hey, había canibalismo sin explicación alguna, que la policía o ejército lanzaran bombas es muy normal.

—Esto se ve reciente. Como sí hace muy poco-

Una explosión rompió el cristal, cortando a Viktor y Mila con levedad. Otra explosión llego, llenando de humo el vehículo. Aun dentro de esta dificultad, teniendo conocimiento pleno de donde se encontraban las armas guardo estas en el bolso, tosiendo con fuerza y extrañándose enormemente por el humo blanco.

_Activada la secuencia de autodestrucción del vehículo 05. 10 minutos para detonación debido a explosiones internas y externas._

— ¿¡QUE!?—chillaron a la vez por tan motivador aviso. De un golpe abrió la rampa, creando chispas por la fricción del metal contra el suelo. Phichit teniendo una visión más clara al disiparse un poco el humo tomó el bolso donde su comida, celular, cámara y rollos se encontraban, cruzandolo en su pecho. Otabek fue el primero en saltar llevándose a Mika consigo por la seguridad de que esta no lo haría sola, Yuri salto haciendo una pequeña vuelta en el suelo, Phichit fue más bien empujado por Viktor que miro a Yuuri.

—No será tan difícil, creo. —sonrió nervioso y Yuuri tan solo tomo su mano, ambos saltando a la misma vez y usando como ventaja la dureza de las botas para derrapar por el suelo, como si de patinaje se tratara.

El vehículo chocó y la tremenda explosión que se generó debió escucharse y sentirse en todo el mundo. Acomodo sus gafas mientras tosía, la nube de polvo que había en el aire dificultaba la tarea de respirar o ese es su caso, de por sí complicada por el humo de la granada lanzada dentro. Otabek tenía una cara de borrego degollado por algún motivo no muy claro, hasta que abrió la boca.

—Mi nueva moto... —lamento con puro dolor, por pensar en las armas olvido por completo tomar la moto, quizás viajaría con estilo en ella. Viktor palmeó su espalda.

—Luego te encuentro otra. —aseguro en un suspiro. Miro a los lados, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, la costumbre arraigada de ser siempre observado lo hizo paranoico, a pesar de eso esta vez se encontraba complementa seguro de que alguien los espiaba.

—Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer. —Yuri aparentemente debía ser el primero en quejarse siempre. — ¿Ir a pie hasta Corea?

—Me preocupa más no ver una soberana mierda.

—Que se supone que paso. —preguntó Mila tosiendo, los ojos le ardían por motivos aún desconocidos para ella. Viktor se rasco un poco la nuca, torciendo la boca.

—Como sea, discutirlo aquí es-

—Escucho gruñidos. —informo Yuuri con la mirada en dirección al pequeño y apenas perceptible bullicio. Viktor tomo la pistola que Otabek tendió, guardándola en el estuche que tenía en la pierna derecha, un cuchillo de sierra y un revolver más pequeño.

—Vámonos de aquí, el sonido los va a atraer y esta vez no tenemos como escaparnos lo suficientemente rápido. —indicó y no tuvieron más que asentir a sus palabras. Phichit tomo el rifle que usó en el mercado y el kazajo extendió una pistola para Yuuri.

—Yo no....—alzo las manos para negarlo, Otabek frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Ahora no puedes darte el lujo de ir sin nada, tomala aun si no la usaras. —Katsuki la tomo con manos temblorosas.

—Dale la espada, con eso ira mejor. —sugirió Yuri tomando el revólver que le tocaba por descarte.

—No sé cómo usar esa cosa.

—Aprendes sobre la marcha. —la tomó sin otra opción.

La penumbra no los ayuda a caminar mínimamente tranquilos, se escuchaban gruñidos por todos lados, careciendo de capacidad para definir si se encuentran cerca o lejos de su ubicación. Yuuri caminaba apenas un par de pasos tras Viktor, sujetando la espada con ambas manos y temblando hasta el cabello de ser posible, dejó salir un grito a la vez que clavaba la espada en lo que sea que lo había tomado del pie. Phichit dio una pequeña patada al cadáver ahora inmóvil, silbando y sacando la cámara.

—Aprendes tan rápido. —bromeó tomando la foto, Yuuri seguía tieso y crispado. Nikiforov puso una mano en el hombro, sobre saltando al sensible muchacho.

—Anda con un poco más de calma, no pasara nada malo. —susurro en un afán de calmarlo, Yuuri respiro con fuerza, sacando la cuchilla de la cabeza putrefacta y sufriendo una pequeña arcada debido al sonido que se produjo.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Mila asomándose desde el callejón por el que pasaban, múltiples incendios de moderado tamaño iluminaban la calle carente de energía eléctrica en sus faroles, señalizaciones caídas y autos por la vía.

—Lejos de donde exploto el auto. —Viktor se asomó también, buscando algo en específico con la mirada. —No fue un accidente, alguien debió tirarnos bombas para hacernos salir.

—Que sentido tiene casi matar a alguien dentro de un semi-tanque por mero gusto. —preguntó Yuuri un poco confundido, Viktor volteó a mirarlo.

—Considerando que lo que ahora pasa es la fantasía de todos los marginados, no me extrañaría que se hicieran pequeños grupos. —supuso con preocupación por el asunto. —Ese edificio de ahí debe estar bien.

—Con mucha suerte estará vacío y no con esa gente que tu crees, está por ahí.

Corrieron hasta el edificio que Viktor mencionaba, al abrir la puerta se fue para atrás tanto como pudo ante la marea de  _Walker_  que salía, no tenía mucho sentido que estos no pudieran salir siendo una puerta tan fácil de romper y abrir, sacó la pistola y al estar tan cerca mato al que próximo se encontraba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna idea ahora? —preguntó Yuri dando una patada y rebanando la cabeza de uno en tan deplorable estado que no hubo complicación.

—Cuando salgan todos los rodeamos y entramos. —siguió disparando, notando que así salían más rápido. Mila tomo una flecha y la clavo directamente a la cabeza a de uno, manchándose un poco la mano, pero es lo de menos en este momento.

Viktor seguía con la misma extraña sensación encima de estar siendo observado, el problema aquí es que no podía estar echando un vistazo a tratar de encontrar a los observadores, podían sentir a Yuuri agarrando su ropa y sus suaves murmullos de estar hablando consigo mismo, siendo opacado por el ruido del arma que Otabek usaba, a saber, cual era pues el sonido constante que hacia lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de alguna metralleta.

— ¡No se acaban! —exclamo Phichit con preocupación e intentando no temblar a la hora de apuntar, ya iban 5 tiros seguidos que fallaba y esas balas perdidas no daban algún beneficio.

— _Déjame hacerlo, será divertido y podría ayudar mucho a los demás._

—E-eso es ridículo.

— _Puedo hacer más de lo que tú estás haciendo ahora ¿Viste a Yuri? Sus botas se pueden quedar atoradas de nuevo~ Y quién sabe si Viktor se queda sin balas, Otabek está lejos._

—Y-yo puedo ayudarlos...

— ¡¡Yuuri entra al edificio, ahora!! —ordenó Viktor clavando el cuchillo en la cabeza de un  _Walker_ , el salpicón de sangre lo hizo cerrar un ojo, la desesperación comienza a consumirlo, eran demasiado y los tenían casi rodeados. Mila tiro de Yuuri al notar que este no se movía, llevándolo con velocidad dentro del edificio o lo intento.

— _Vas a ver que esto es lo mejor, Yuuri. Estate tranquilo y déjamelo todo a mi, despues de todo entre tu y yo, sabemos quien puede ayudar más._

— ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? —interrogo Mila debido a que Yuuri se soltó de su agarre. El asiático se quitó lo lentes, con una sonrisa amplia apareciendo en su rostro, dejándolos caer descuidadamente al suelo.

— _Nee~_ Considero algo muy cruel dejarme a mi fuera del juego. —guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que parpadeo, observando cómo se iba dando brincos como un niño pequeño y jugando con la espada en su mano. —Ahora... ¿Dónde había quedado la otra vez? A si, en esto. —de un solo tajo corto la cabeza a dos  _Walker_  que se habían acercado.

—Que haces aquí cu-

Su réplica se vio nula cuando Yuuri de una patada alejo al que se acercaba por la espalda al peli plata. Besó la mejilla de Viktor, lamiendo la sangre que había en esta. —Es malo dejarme fuera  _Viktya,_ muy malo. —ronroneo, sacando la espada mal usada y siguiendo con lo suyo. Viktor miro a Phichit que simplemente hizo un gesto de desesperación, no podía ser un psicólogo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a matar.

— ¡¡Abajo!! —indico Otabek y Yuuri derrapo por el suelo sin dificultad para evitar los disparos, llegando junto a Yuri y ayudándolo con los  _Walkers_  que venían a su espalda mientras el rubio intentaba con molestia sacar la cuchilla de la bota del cráneo en que se clavó.

— ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! —quisquillo dando un último tirón a la bota y apoyándose en la espalda de Yuuri jadeando. — ¿Qué se supone haces aquí cerdo?

—Jugar ¿no es obvio? —saco la lengua, clavando la espada sin pensarlo. Yuri bufo sacando la pistola de su funda. —Cuidado te vuelves a romper la nariz.

—Cállate. —bufó dando un certero tiro a la cabeza de la  _Walker._ Por más extraño que parezca, en está ocasión no sintió el retroceso tan fuerte.

Viktor recargó la pistola, dejando salir todo su aliento y analizando todo con la mirada, llegaban más de los que estaban dentro del edificio, seguramente por el escándalo que hacían. — ¡¡Entren de una puta vez!! —hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, Phichit no tuvo que pensarlo bien ni la primera vez para salir corriendo, Otabek en su lugar caminaba de lo más tranquilo haciendo tragar rojo y ardiente plomo a lo que se cruzara en su camino. Entro en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde esta Yuuri? —se percató de la ausencia del peli negro en el lugar, una repentina risa neurótica lo hizo girarse. — ¡¡Yuuri!!

— ¡¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR YA!! —ordenaba tirando de el. Yuuri con aquella sonrisa tan extraña volteó a mirarlo y dio un fuerte golpe al pecho del rubio, quién tuvo que llevarse una mano al golpe y tomar cuanto aire fuera posible.

— ¡¡DEJA DE TONTEAR!! —reclamo Viktor ayudando a Yuri a mantenerse en pie.

—Es molesto que me quie-

— ¡¡YUURI!! —todos gritaron a la misma vez al percatarse de como un  _Walker_ por la espalda lo tomo y mordió entre el cuello y el hombro. Los ojos del asiático se abrieron de par en par, como si todo de un segundo a otro hubiera perdido cualquier tipo de sonido.

_¿Cómo describir los corazones paralizados en miedo por lo que habían comprendido, hacía la mordida?_


	9. Complicated Road

**Complicated Road**

— ¿¡QUE ESPERAS AHORA!? LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Los tiros ahora se podían sentir más fuertes que antes, solo enfocándose en el ruido de los disparos. Yuri lo llevó de a tirones hasta el edificio, Viktor los siguió poco después de tomar la espada del suelo. Una vez dentro cerró las puertas de cristal resistente, jadeando y percatándose de que los  _Walkers_  iban en la misma dirección. Pasó la manga por su cara para limpiar el líquido carmesí entremezclado con sudor que bajaba por su frente. Agradecía que no fueran para nada veloces.

—Tenemos que subir, entrar en alguno de los locales y-

—Esperar que amanezca. —completó Otabek haciéndose el cabello atrás, todos estaban en el mismo estado de suciedad.

—S-soy el único que sigue pensando que lo acaban de morder, lo cual te convierte en una de esas cosas. — interrogó Yuri en tono alterado, Mila entregó los lentes rotos de Yuuri a Viktor.

—Solo cállate. —gruñó acercándose al japonés aún aturdido y colocando los lentes a la vez que lo despeinaba. Yuuri parpadeo, llevando ambas manos a su cuello.

—Vik-Viktor me duele. —se quejó. —En qué momento... entraron todos aquí. —pregunto debido a la presencia de Los demás. Viktor tomo su mano y la apretó, entrelazando los dedos con los contrarios para dar inicio a la pequeña carrera.

Ignoró exitosamente cada pregunta, queja o comentario de los que seguían sus pasos, el edificio resultó ser un centro comercial bastante grande y las de tiendas abiertas, saqueadas y destruidas en su mayoría. Divisó una cerrada de par en par, dio un tiro certero al candado, soltando la mano de Yuuri para agacharse y alzar la cortina de metal con sus manos.

—Una tienda de alfombras... —murmuró Yuri jadeando al llegar. Viktor tiro de Yuuri hasta la parte más profunda de la tienda, quitándole todo lo que tuviera encima e intentando deshacerse de la camisa. — ¿¡Que haces!?

—Quizás si no es muy profundo pueda hacer algo y- ¿Dónde está? —todos fijaron a Yuuri, el cual estaba con una cara de incomodidad y confusión única, no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. —No hay... mordida por ningún lado.

—A ver, yo vi que lo mordieron. —Otabek dejo a un lado las armas y el bolso, tirando bruscamente de la cabeza de Yuuri para ver la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Lo resaltante esa parte del cuerpo del japonés era un enorme moretón que correspondía a lo que pudo ser la mordida.

_No había sangre, herida... nada._

—Esto no debería ser posible. —dijo Phichit incrédulo mirando también.

— ¿Q-Que se supone que está pasando? —preguntó sin comprender, el cuello lo estaba matando.

— _Un error de cálculo, no prestes atención._

—Están a punto de arrancarme la cabeza ¿Como que no preste atención? —rechistó con cierta molestia.

—Algo muy raro pasa aquí y no nos estamos enterando. —supuso Mila. Yuri y Phichit bajaron la cortina al momento de escuchar gruñidos, aparentemente si habían roto la puerta de la entrada. —Y a oscuras no podremos saber mucho al respecto.

—Quizás haya luces por aquí. —dijo Otabek caminando a tientas.

— ¿No te duele o sangras por alguna parte? —preguntó Viktor a Yuuri que movía el cuello con incomodidad, tomando su camisa, dada la oscuridad tampoco es que se pudiese ver mucho más allá de sus narices. —Déjame echar un vistazo.

—E-estoy bien... solo se siente como cuando me mordieron el brazo. —Viktor abrió un poco los ojos.

En secreto del japonés, como suele ser la mayor parte de las cosas últimamente, habían decidido pasar por alto la supuesta mordida que Yuuri dijo sufrir en el brazo, pues ninguno lo vio y dado lo delicado que es su estado mental, posiblemente se la imaginó, al menos esa conclusión sacaron en conjunto. Aparentemente se trata de un error.   

—¿Dónde específicamente?

—Aquí. —el ruso tocaba la zona, no había nada en particular. —solo... duele, es un moretón.

—No hay luz, pero si linternas—informó Otabek encendiéndola para ver a la pareja. —Ahora...

— ¿La ropa? No te asustes y déjame intentar algo. —sacó el cuchillo de su compartimiento, haciendo un corte trasversal al brazo de Yuuri que cerró los ojos, a pesar de repetir la acción unas cuatro veces seguidas no hubo éxito alguno en intentar cortar. —Esta tela es rarísima.

—No está la mordida por la tela ¿Es enserio? —bufo Yuri. —Casi se me sale el corazón allá afuera por—

—Shhh. —Phichit se encontraba con él oído cercano a la cortina metálica. —Están por el pasillo...

Al guardar silencio alcanzaban a escuchar los gruñidos y pasos pesados de los  _Walker_ que andaban por fuera de la tienda, algún que otro pequeño choque contra la cortina. Se alejó de esta muy lentamente, llegando hasta los demás y dejando con mucho cuidado su arma sobre un montón de alfombras que se encontraba cerca.

—Es bastante curioso, es como si literalmente nos hubiera dicho "Tomen esto y no mueran" —bromeo Mila my ligeramente. —Aunque es un alivio.

— ¿Por qué se supone que tendría una mordida? Aun no me dicen ni porque tengo esto en el cuello. —el sudor se hizo aún más presente ¿Qué podían decirle? Que se estaba volviendo un neurótico allá afuera matando, no, eso no se lo podían decir, acabaría más loco que ahora y a saber el desenlace que haría su frágil capaz de crear una segunda personalidad para auto protegerse.

—A-Aun había dentro y como estaba tan oscuro no lo vimos, te agarro y te mordió solo que... pasó muy rápido y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que pasó y todos estaban aquí. —explicó Phichit de modo muy escueto y poco creíble, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, sonaba muy extraño y la laguna mental es por demás sospechosa. Su pulso aún acelerado lo hizo dejar eso de lado, sin otra opción más que creer lo que su amigo tailandés relato.

—Si eso dices...—murmuró y suspiraron aliviados. Viktor se dejó caer sobre una pila de alfombras, agotado.

—Ir de este modo será una pesadilla. Aparte de que podríamos dar vuelta e ir a cualquier lugar menos Corea, no tenemos un maldito mapa. —Yuuri se acercó, empezando a limpiarle la cara con un trozo de alfombra que arrancó con el cuchillo de Viktor.

—Esto es un Centro comercial, debe estar alguna librería y un mapamundi, son esa clase de porquería que solo te servía en clase de geografía y debías comprar a cada minuto. —comentó Otabek tomando asiento del mismo modo, hicieron un circulo, usando las alfombras para al menos acolcharse un poco en lugar de dejarse caer por completo al suelo.

—Lo buscaremos mañana, cuando haya luz... y no estemos muriendo de cansancio. —opino Phichit con los ojos entrecerrados, se notaba que pensaba dormirse.

—Podemos usar esto a nuestro favor. —fijaron su vista en Viktor. —El sonido no parece ser lo único que los atrae, hay que descubrir que más lo hace.

— ¿Enserio es necesario? —examinaba sus botas en busca de algún motivo por el cual tardaran tanto en salir del cráneo de un Walker, estar esperando a que lo salvaran a cada rato por esto no es lo ideal.

—Nos puede ser útil de manera que ya vendrá a mi cabeza. Por ahora a comer y a dormir... ¿Alcanzaron a traer comida verdad? —pregunto un poco espantado, las tripas estaban crujiendo y clamando por alimento

—No toda, pero sí bastante. Las medicinas nadie las tomo... —Mila abrió el bolso, sacando algunas latas. —Wow... carne enlatada, pensé que esto-

—Carne...

—Si cerdo, sabemos que te gusta, controla tus babas. —rieron suavemente por la escena, un poco de tranquilidad y cierta amenidad nunca estaba de más.

**...**

—Deberías estar durmiendo. —se sentó al lado del peli plata, abrazando sus piernas, ambos dando la espalda a los demás que dormían en las posiciones más extrañas que sus sueños y espacio les permitieran.

—No quiero que te quedes solo.

—Y yo que mañana tengas ojeras y choques contra los postes sin tener por excusa que no sirven del todo los lentes. —bromeó suavemente y Yuuri hizo un puchero. —Solo será una noche más, puedo acostumbrarme a no dormir Yuuri.

—No es justo que lo hagas siempre tú, los demás estarían dispuestos a hacerlo para que descanses. —aseguro y Viktor tomo su mano, jugando un poco con el anillo dorado que ahí estaba.

—ya están lo suficientemente ocupado asimilando todo lo que pasa como para dar más más ocupaciones.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres humano como nosotros y solo por tener más edad no te hace más preparado para todo esto. Eres más fuerte, pero no de hierro y necesitas descansar tanto como ellos. —Viktor volvió su vista a la cortina metálica, suspirando muy profundamente.

—Anhelo cuidar y mantener mi mundo en pie, por eso no puedo simplemente  _descansar._  —Yuuri torció un poco la boca. —Cuidar de ti, de Yuri, Mila, Phichit, Otabek... Es lo único que me preocupa ahora y nada más.

—Me alegra que esto esté pasando contigo aquí. —hizo un ligero cambio de tema, sabiendo que por más que insistiera, el ruso permanecería firme a su decisión de desvivirse por los demás. —Dudo mucho haber hecho algo por mi cuenta de estar solo o Hasetsu, posiblemente ya estaría muerto. —rio con nervios.

—No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo de estar solo. —recostó su cabeza del hombro de Yuuri. —Encerrado en mi casa con Makkachin tal vez.

—Jum... Espero que él también esté bien. —sonrió débilmente.

**_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_ **

Viktor cerró los ojos, escuchando el suave tarareo de su cerdito, la dulce canción de cuna a la cual no quería caer vencido, un beneficio de no entender una reverenda mierda de japonés, es que podía interpretarlo de cualquier modo, principalmente uno de consuelo.

**_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_  
** Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto 

****_Ushianatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo  
Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai_

Acariciaba los cabellos de Viktor con mimo, sonriendo suavemente en secreta alegría de que este se haya dormido finalmente. Podría no ser muy útil haciendo de centinela pues no tenía muy en claro cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer para ayudar al ruso.

— _Es lindo mientras duerme._

—No empieces...—susurro más bajo, escuchando sonidos desagradables desde afuera.

—  _¿sabes que lo haría despertar tranquilo? Que no haya nada fuera, salgo y me encargo de los que estén caminando por el pasillo, por la mañana nadie se dará cuenta e iremos por el mapa._

—Hiciste algo malo hoy, no sé qué fue, pero lo hiciste. No irás a ningún lado ni harás nada. —farfullo con molestia, la pequeña supuesta caricia en el cabello hizo sentir un escalofrío.

— _Estás casi tan aburrido como ellos, que pena. Como sea, pudiste haber aceptado y tomar el crédito y te vean como alguien útil ¿Solo puedes servir cantando canciones de cuna? Patético Yuuri, simplemente... patético._

—Silencio. —ordenó, acomodando como podía a Viktor sobre su regazo y no tuviera dolor de cuello al despertar.

Mientras no estorbara y aunque mínimas sus acciones para ayudar, estaría bien.

* * *

 

—Como si no bastara que posiblemente quedare sin piernas por tanto que caminaremos...—bufaba con fastidio subiendo las escaleras del centro comercial. Estando en el primer piso donde durmieron, debía subir dos pisos más para llegar a la librería a verificar que sus suposiciones sobre encontrar un mapa serian acertadas.

Y de no serlo, lloraría un buen rato.

—ya puedes salir de ahí, te escuche apenas salimos Yur... Yuuri—se corrigió algo sorprendido de ver al pelinegro y no al rubio. Yuuri apretó su brazo con timidez, quedando de frente al kazajo. —Honestamente no pensé que saldrías por tu cuenta.

—Creí que podría ayudarte al menos un poco. —Otabek asintió simplemente, no lo iba a ordenar como si se tratara de su hijo o similar, lo que sí estaba claro es que Viktor daría grito al cielo al percatarse de que no estaba.

—Tienes ojeras ¿No dormiste? —preguntó intentando ubicarse a saber dónde estaba la librería.

—No demasiado.

—Ser cama viva de Viktor cuesta el sueño ¿eh? —bromeó con una sonrisa algo torcida, Yuuri lo miro con cierto miedo, que sonriera es por demás raro y siempre hay que resaltarlo. —Todos te oímos cantar, pudiste tener futuro como nana.

—ay por favor...—miro a otro lado ligeramente rojo.

—Como sea, fue tranquilizante, más que escuchar los gruñidos de estas cosas. —dio un tiro al que se encontraba de espaldas y cayó al vacío, creando eco en el repentinamente desalojado lugar.

—Supongo que sí. —caminaban a la par, Yuuri llevaba la espada en la mano derecha, contraída como si de una espada de juguete se tratara. —Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo se iban, no sé qué los hizo irse, a pesar de ser mucho mejor así.

—Quizás hubo algún tiroteo más lejos, es irrelevante. —admitió, se detuvo frente a la librería evidentemente saqueada. —Que sacaría la gente de saquear una librería, no puedes matar nada con un simple lápiz.

—Realmente si se puede, al menos en Japón saben como hacerlo. —reía un poco divertido de la incredulidad y poca imaginación del kazajo. —Sin nada más que hacer muchos debieron pensar que es buen tiempo de leer... No internet, celulares, electricidad, los libros y comics son lo último que queda. —pasaba el dedo por los lomos de los libros con cierta capa de polvo.

—Es un buen punto, para los que leían ahora tienen todo el tiempo libre del mundo. —coincidió buscando con la mirada lo que pudiese ser referente con geografía. —No trabajo, universidad, secundaria... Supervivencia de nadie que conozca. —tiró un libro a un lado. Yuuri sacó uno de cubierta colorida.

—Muchas historias de gente morirá. Es una pena, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que leí cuando era niño. —dejó el libro donde lo tomo. —La única manera de sacarme de la pista era con un libro.

—Me imagino, se da a suponer por las gafas.

—De pequeño soñé con ser Harry Potter apenas me las dieron. —se rió de su propia infantil pensamiento. —Con magia iba a lograr ser tan grande como Viktor. Mi madre se reía mucho de mis fantasías.

—Es mejor que se riera ella alguien más con mala intención ¿no te parece?

—No lo sé, nunca interaccionaba con gente, aparte de Yuko y Nishigori era mi familia. —se encogió de hombros. —Llegaron Phichit, Celestino, Viktor, Yuri... No estaba tan solo como lo pensaba en realidad.

—Yo tuve muchos amigos en Kazajistán, aunque la gran mayoría se burlaron un rato de mi decisión de ser patinador artístico y no dedicarme plenamente a ser DJ. —vaciaba un estante lleno de libros sobre la materia, tumbando a su vez un globo terráqueo. —Al final dejaron el tema de lado y casi me rompen la cabeza a punta de amenazas de que si no ganaba el oro por Kazajistán tendríamos problemas.

—Me sorprende que tuvieras amigos, además de Yuri. —el kazajo lo miró ofendido. —Es que... eres tan igual a Viktor en todo esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Siempre firme, buscando ser apoyo de los demás como si fuera un deber sagrado para ti. —comenzó a relatar con la vista fija en otro punto. —Viktor lo hace, quiere lucir imponente y seguro, sabiendo todo lo que debe hacer en cada momento, todo por ser el mayor de nosotros.

— ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con eso? —se acercó de modo amenazante al japonés que solo clavo su mirada caramelo en la del kazajo, dejándolo tieso por un momento.

—Porque pretenden algo así, se están anulando a ustedes mismos. No quiero decir que deban ser débiles o asustarse a todo, ustedes no son así. Tan solo que... No tienen nada, no buscan nada ni a nadie solo  _existiendo_  sin más, siguiendo lo que Phichit o yo podemos querer.

— ¿Qué hay de Mila? ¿De Yuri? Ellos tampoco buscan nada y no solo  _existen_ como tú dices. —refuto sintiéndose descubierto. No tenía como negarlo, solo esconderlo.

En una situación así temía a la muerte, pero el problema de esto es que  _no tenía excusa para evitarla._ Nadie lo esperaba, buscaba o deseaba en especial, Yuri podía servir como una excusa a esto, fallando del mismo modo pues el rubio parecía más pendiente del japonés.

—Mila no pretende desechar la oportunidad que Sala dejó, Yuri tampoco piensa dejar ir lo que su abuelo no hubiera permitido de estar vivo. Tienen un motivo, algo fuerte que hace desear con furor seguir vivos, tú y Viktor no sé enfocan en nadie.

—Eso es cruel.

—Viktor podrá negarlo, pero quiere mantenernos vivos a  **todos**  y ya está, anteponiéndose, del mismo modo en que lo haces tú. —acuso y Otabek dio un par de pasos atrás. —Debes tener una razón, de otro modo antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos que anotar otro nombre más.

—la seguridad que tienes a que me dejaré morir en cualquier lado me ofende, es ridículo. Lo que menos quiero es acabar como una de esas cosas o suicidarme como un maldito cobarde, igual que Chris.

—Entonces harás eso, vivir por vivir.

—No veo nada de malo en hacerlo. ¿Por qué tanto te importa? Ni siquiera sabías que existía sino hasta hace como un mes o el tiempo que haya pasado desde aquella vez en la que nos "asaltaron" en ese restaurante.

—Porque eres importante para Yuri, para Mila y aunque no lo parezca para mí también. Es de mi interés porque no quiero tener a otro cadáver por el cual llorar o tener pesadillas mientras duermo, y-ya tengo suficiente de eso, es egoísta y me vale que así sea. Quizás tu no lo entiendes al ser evidentemente más fuerte que yo, pero me  ** _rehúso_**  a más muerte de personas que se están volviendo mi familia

—Escúchame una cosa Yuuri, no siempre debe haber un jodido motivo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Estas vivo al menos? Una vez leí que, aunque respires  _no quiere decir que estés vivo._  —localizó lo que buscaban, tomándolo del alto estante y dando media vuelta con dos mapas en manos, viéndolos un poco por encima, no podía leer ni un solo nombre con los lentes tan sucios y rotos.

— ¡¡Yuuri!! —quisquillo un poco afectado por lo dicho, su objetivo de tirar de su brazo salió mal, cortándose de manera absurda con él papel del mapa y comenzando a sangrar.

— Co-como es posible que te cortes así con papel. —comenzó a mirar a todos lados alterado quizás algún pedazo de tela útil pudiera estar ahí.

—Es irrelevante, solo vamos de una vez con los demás. —gruñó apretando el puño y así evitar que sangrara tanto. Yuuri dobló el papel con una de las esquinas en rojo carmesí, guardándolo entre su ropa y tomando la espada de donde la había dejado. —Y si tanto te enoja que no tenga una razón, dame una. —farfulló con cierta molestia. Yuuri desvió la mirada, apretando los labios.

* * *

 

—Tenemos que hacer algo con Sore.

— ¿Sore? —preguntaron los tres a la misma vez. Phichit tomo el marcador que había en el mostrador, acercándose a una pared y escribiendo en ella.

—Hay que llamar a la segunda personalidad de Yuuri de algún modo y pensé que un simple anagrama de  _Eros_ funcionaria. —mostró el orden de letras escrito en la pared. — ¿o alguno tiene una mejor idea?

—Déjalo así. —resto importancia. — ¿Qué esperas tú que hagamos? Hablan... o habla consigo mismo en cualquier momento, no es algo que se pueda impedir, así como así.

—Pues no, pero podemos hacer que no exista la necesidad de hacerlo salir. Seamos honestos, es más descuidado por la psicopatía que lo está caracterizando aparentemente.

—Yuuri no quiere ser inútil, ese debe ser el problema. —comentó Mila cruzándose de brazos. —Ponerlo a un lado como un ser indefenso está creando el conflicto ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Exactamente. Hay que incluirlo, enseñarle a usar un arma o lo que sea con tal de que siga permaneciendo el mismo y no necesitando que  _Sore_ haga el trabajo. —Viktor arrugó la nariz ante lo dicho, chasqueando la lengua.

—Es una idea horrible.

—El cerdo necesita saber cuidarse solo y si necesita ayuda estaré ahí para auxiliarlo en lo que sea. No es un niño, Viktor. —enfatizó Yuri y Viktor lo observó con creciente recelo.

—Sé que no es un niño ¿Han pensado en cómo sería? Yuuri no es así,  ** _no_** debe cambiar a ser algo que no es, una especie de... simple asesino, yo puedo cuidar de él.

—No estas entendiendo el punto. Que estés tu o no seguirá sin hacer una variable, él no cambiara porque estamos hablando de Yuuri, aun si es un mínimo segundo puede morir porque lo quieres conservar en una maldita burbujita. Es un hombre, ten un poco de confianza en su persona al menos.

—La tengo.

—hacerlo a un lado lo hace sentir mal. —Phichit esperaba poder hacer cambiar de opinión al peli plata. — ¿pretendes que entre en depresión?

—No, eso no es lo que-

—Entonces déjalo intentarlo, será poco a poco y así se irá acostumbrando, como una pequeña rutina.

— ¿¡Y que tome esto como algo normal!?

— ¡¡Cómo lo haremos los demás!! No es un niño Viktor, metete eso en la puta cabeza. Podrá hacerlo hasta que sea necesario y de cambiar... Sera una pena, pero al menos estará  ** _vivo._**

—No servirá de nada para ese momento. —refuta sin mirar a ninguno a la cara. —De qué nos sirve seguir andando y viviendo si ya no somos quienes éramos en un principio. —Yuri abrió la boca con intención de responder a esto.

—tenemos los mapas... y un camino de sangre. —aviso Otabek entrando. Phichit comenzó a rayar con desespero la pared donde seguía Eros y Sore escrito. Yuuri saco el mapa de Francia entre su ropa, dejando el grande en su lugar. — ¿Hay alguna venda?

—Dame eso. —suspiro Mila, sacándola de un pequeño bolsillo de sus ropas.

—Quién necesitará gafas para leer esto seré yo. —Yuri dio unas cuatro vueltas al mapa, Viktor se lo arrancó de las manos, estirándolo en el mostrador.

—Muy bien... Salimos de aquí y seguimos por la calle principal que dejamos un poco más atrás ayer por la explosión, de camino probablemente encontremos autos funcionales, por lo general tienen un mapa más específico en la guantera así que...

—Iremos en los autos hasta donde podamos ¿no?

—Exactamente. —concedió al japonés. —Con suerte cruzaremos cuatro estados en unos cinco o seis días a mucho. —El único problema que tenemos es que las balas no nos duraran para siempre y la comida mucho menos.

—Comeré menos. —Yuuri miro con dolor el bolso de la comida, dentro de este seguía el muñeco de felpa en forma de perro que Yuri había traído del pequeño pueblo español, Viktor acaricio su cabello.

—Se te aprecia el esfuerzo cerdo. —carcajeo Yuri, sacrificar la comida y volverse un cerdo desnutrido es algo que debe tomarse en cuenta.

—Ya veremos que hacemos en el camino, por ahora me preocupa más la idea de buscar un vehículo rápido, perder tiempo de llegar a Corea es disminuir la posibilidad de encontrar vivo a Seung. —dobló el mapa y lo entregó a Yuuri que guardo este en uno de sus bolsillos. —Andando, desayunaremos al rato.

—Esta bien. —quejumbraron a la misma vez. Yuuri se giró, escuchaba gruñidos, muy cercanos y pocos gracias al cielo. Por la entrada llegó un Walker, que produjo escalofríos en los presentes, pues se trataba de un niño de 10 o 11 años a lo mucho.

—Yo me encargo. —Otabek sacó su pistola, Yuuri lo obligó a bajarla. — ¿Que?

—Tienen oído sensible si nos escucharon hablar, hacer más ruido atraerá a otros y no podremos salir.

—Es un buen punto. —concedió Viktor sacando su cuchillo y sin mirar lo clavó en la cabeza del pequeño Walker, al momento de sacarlo de su frente tuvo un susto de muerte por otro Walker que iba en su dirección.

Por sorpresa este lo ignoró soberanamente, dirigiéndose con particularidad a Otabek. El kazajo retrocedía a medida que se acercaba, tanteando sus bolsillos para sacar un arma que no hiciese ruido. —Si alguien es tan amable... —murmuró tanteando con la mano para buscar algo que usar, sin embargo, se vio más ocupado en intentar no ser devorado, el cadáver cayó sobre su cuerpo a los pocos segundos.

—L-lo siento... —farfulló al notar la sangre salpicada al rostro de Otabek.

—No importa.

—Qué extraño, iba a por Otabek justamente. —comentó Viktor pensativo. Otabek tomó el bolso de armas y Phichit el de comida, saliendo de su temporal escondite y andando a la salida del edificio. — ¿Por qué sería?

—Alguna cosa debe tener para haber llamado la atención de esa semi devorada mujer, cuéntanos tu secreto. —burlo el ruso menor, Otabek rodó los ojos.

—Pues, si analizamos lo que tiene el que nosotros no... Es que está herido. —resaltó Mila. —Y sangrando como si una herida de cuchillo se tratase.

—¿Los atrae la sangre? —Yuuri alzó una ceja. Miró con brevedad a su alrededor, la calle estaba con mayor destrucción a lo que recordaba de Barcelona.

—Yo diría que no, tal vez es algo que nos distingue. —opino Phichit. Viktor chasqueó los dedos, dándose la vuelta mientras sonreía a modo Corazón.

—Es lo más obvio que nos diferencia, solo mírenlos. Se están pudriendo y huele a distancia, por otro lado, nosotros no estamos así y la sangre debe atraerlos más que nuestro aroma natural.

—Olemos a Vida... y sudor de no haberse bañado en más de una semana. —enfatizó Yuri con acidez. —Es ridículo sacar este tipo de conclusiones.

—Por algo se empieza. Ahora... Andando, Corea no estará más cerca si nos quedamos hablando. —las quejas de fastidio de todos hicieron un poco de ruido en la callada calle, llena de destrucción y muerte.

* * *

 

—Me rindo, esto es más que tonto Nikiforov. —gruño Otabek jadeando mientras el peli plata leía el mapa al caminar, un mapa del estado en el que se encontraban específicamente, sacado de un auto cuyas funciones eran nulas.

— ¿Que es tonto? —pregunto sin prestar real atención al kazajo. —Por esta calle podríamos llegar a una concesionaria de coches y-

—TRES MALDITOS DÍAS CAMINANDO, ESO ES LO TONTO. —quisquillo con las mejillas rojas al igual que los otros, sudados y más agotados que jamás en su vida.

—Descansemos... un rato por favor. —pidió Yuuri con el rostro pálido a pesar del tono rojizo, posiblemente por el sol que había ese día, qué intenciones tenía de rostizarlos.

—Necesitaré mis piernas en el futuro... —informó el tailandés, haciendo competencia por ver quien se desmayaba antes.

—Oh... Bueno descansemos. —entre quejidos se dejaron caer al suelo cual peso muerto, importándoles poco o nada que fuera un suelo duro, lo importante es dejar de caminar. Viktor se sentó, examinando cada ruta.

— ¿A qué viene esto de dejarnos sin dormir una noche entera por seguir caminando y tratarnos peor que a camellos? —interrogó Mila, la cual se arrastró y acostó en la panza de Yuuri, una panza desnutrida ya que estamos.

—Quiero un auto, pronto y descansar mucho lo impide. —resoplo doblando el mapa y guardándolo entre su ropa. —Suficiente descanso, andado.

—No han pasado ni dos minutos, espera maldita sea. —gruño Otabek, el cual parecía estar esperando ser cocinado por el ardiente sol al estar con los brazos abiertos y boca arriba.

—Hay una razón real para esto ¿no? —Yuuri alcanzo a notar la preocupación que llenaba al ruso.

—Como digas la misma mierda de que alguien nos está siguiendo...

— ¿Enserio no lo sienten? Suena muy paranoico, pero estoy muy seguro de que alguien o varias personas nos siguen, es imposible que sean solo  _Walkers_.

—Desperdiciar tiempo de existencia en seguir a unos cualquiera es absurdo, por eso es imposible. —dijo Yuri con la falda de Yuuri en la cara y así el sol no diese de lleno.

—Lo he sentido de vez en cuando, quizás es solo lo mucho que nos afecta no ser el centro de atención ahora. Piénsalo, al pasear al menos una que otra persona nos reconocía o por el contrario se nos quedaba mirando, crearte la ilusión de que esto es así aún puede tomarse como una reacción psicológica a lo que extrañas. —explicaba Phichit, que como parece ser una buena idea, usando la pierna de Yuuri como almohada, el japonés resultó una buena almohada viviente. Viktor en realidad no veía esto con muy buenos ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que es real y no un simple traumatismo o lo que sea. —farfullo con molestia de sentirse como un loco.

—Yo escucho voces a veces. —comentó Yuuri de modo muy casual.

_—Claro, sigue hablando mal de mí, no pasa nada, todos me ven de todas maneras._

—No empieces.

—Hoy, dormiremos, sea donde sea, pero dormiremos. No pienso dar un paso más a buscar un puto auto de no ser cumplidas mis demandas. —dramatizo Phichit, sacando la cámara del bolso— Sonrían.

—Él que tiene un problema grave es otro. —silbo mirando alrededor, Phichit saco la lengua y tomó su foto. —Además ¿Cómo sacas fotos?

—Me quedan solo 3 rollos, ni me lo recuerdes.

—Es una tontería. —opin el Rubio.

—Una muy grande. — siguió Mila.

—Tampoco las podrás revelar. —Continuo Otabek, unas oportunas y hermosas nubes cubrieron el sol.

—Cállense todos, el único que me entiende es Yuuri. —lloriqueo el Moreno.

—No te entiende, solo se durmió por tener hambre, su estómago está crujiendo. —informo la pelirroja.

—Dormiremos hoy. —suspiro Viktor rendido al ver la pelea infantil que se formó, sentándose en el suelo acariciaba distraído el rostro de su ojerosa pareja, quizás si se excedió un poquito.


	10. Timely Miracle

## Timely Miracle

—Mañana a la concesionaria, por ahora a dormir y... ¿Habitaciones separadas? —pregunto a modo de oferta.

—De estar separados no dormiremos una mierda. —opino Yuri.

—Juntos mejor. —Phichit como siempre se mantenía sonriente, es obvio para ellos que su razón para esto es que pretende sacarles fotos mientras duermen, el tailandés es muy raro y un poco escalofriante.

—Muy bien. —suspiro con resignación, tenía la esperanza de un mínimo tiempo de intimidad con su pareja, cosa que no se daría al parecer, Yuuri como buena parte del tiempo permanecía callado, casi ajeno a las conversaciones. —Juntos entonces... Otabek y Mila por favor vayan a-

—Yo puedo ir. —se apresuró a interrumpir al mayor, Phichit lo miró de modo significativo.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo más. —El japonés bajo la mirada. —Ustedes busquen si hay algo de comida en este lugar, eviten el ruido y si hay algo muy grave griten o escóndanse. Phichit y Yuri hagan lo mismo en la otra ala del hotel. Yuuri y yo examinaremos las habitaciones.

—Como digas anciano, adicto al  _Flash_ , muévete que quiero dormir. —ordenó mirando de reojo a Yuuri, se notaba ansioso y aparentemente desilusionado. Otabek y Mila se fueron por su lado sin decir nada.

—Vamos entonces. —invito con una débil sonrisa y Yuuri tan solo camino en la dirección indicada. —No me digas que estás molesto...

—No lo estoy, solo esperaba algo diferente. —jugaba un poco con las llaves de ama de llaves.

— ¿Ir por tu cuenta?

—Obviamente no.

— ¿Entonces qué? No quiero que algo te pueda ocurrir por estar lejos de mí, aún no sabes defenderte solo. — _Y tampoco deseo que aprendas a hacerlo_ , estuvo a punto de decirlo.

Es ridículo, tirando a incomprensible su necesidad de estar tan pegado a él como sea posible, volverse prácticamente su sombra para evitar que la misma luz que lo crea, se apague. Escuchar que hablase solo lo hacía temeroso o lo que ocurrirían al día siguiente con Yuuri ¿Qué pasaba si esta "Doble Personalidad" se vuelve una? Justamente esa por la cual llegaba a sentir absoluta repulsión por su manera tan desagradable de actuar.

Egocéntrica, psicótica, burlona y sádica, todo lo que Yuuri,  _su_  Yuuri, adorable y amable cerdito no es. Comprendía que quizás el pelinegro pudiera tener un temperamento y capacidad de enfadarse hasta defenderse... Pero siempre estaba " _Sore_ " de por medio, incluso parecía ser todo lo que Yuuri no mostraba naturalmente.

—Viktor, tengo 24 años, incluso Yuri que es menor que yo lo dejas ir a cualquier lugar, pareces más mi padre que mi... Novio. —resultaba adorable como aun, a pesar de todo, decirlo en voz alta lo avergonzara, poniendo sus mejillas en un tono rojizo.

—Precisamente por eso lo hago... Perderte en lo que menos quiero y si estamos juntos ninguno de los dos morirá. —afirmó con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Yo también quiero cuidar de Viktor.

—Lo haces estando cerca e impidiendo que me dé un ataque de histeria no sabiendo donde estás. —a pesar de su sonrisa corazón, Yuuri se encontraba aún dudoso. La primera habitación que abrieron se encontraba patas arriba, tan desastrosa que es imposible sacar algo útil o dormir en ella. —Parece que saquearon por aquí.

—O los ocupantes estaban apurados. —cerró la puerta, avanzando a la siguiente. —Este hotel parece muy destartalado...

—Es el único que hay cerca y dudo que quieran caminar otros diez kilómetros para el más próximo. —informó, desde afuera se escuchaban golpes en el interior de la habitación, por lo que simplemente la ignoraron y pasaron a la siguiente.

—Está en pie, con eso basta. —hizo un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Por cierto, pensé que sería buena idea ir al borde de la costa... No tengo idea de cómo pronunciar los estados, pero asumo que será un poco más relajante caminar cerca del mar a estar viendo cada ciudad más destruida que la otra. —comentaba, examinando con la mirada las habitaciones que iban abriendo, de no estar muy desordenada o de plano destruida, es muy pequeña para los 6 juntos.

— ¿Has preguntado a los demás?

—Quería saber tu opinión primero.

—Siempre se te ocurre lo más conveniente, así que no veo porque decir que no...—respondió sin prestar mucha atención al peli plata. —Todas las habitaciones son muy pequeñas.

—Las últimas del pasillo suelen ser las más grandes, para personas que se quedaran más días a lo normal. —miro por una de las ventanas, rota y cristales en el suelo. —Esto de verdad parece zona de guerra.

—La gente se volvió un poco loca saqueando este lugar. —silbo, abriendo la última puerta del pasillo. —Podríamos sacar algunos colchones para ponerlos en esta y-

Ambos abrieron ligeramente la boca por lo que tenía delante de hacer apertura a la estancia, escuchaban más murmullos, posiblemente de alguno de los otros volviendo, pero si pasmo es más fuerte.

—No hay una mierda en este hotel, se llevaron incluso las bombonas de gas de la cocina. —farfulló Mila de mal Humor, posiblemente la falta de sueño tenía que ver. — ¿Qué vienen esas caras?

—Acabas de decir que robaron de todo en la cocina igual que en las habitaciones. —recapitulo el peli plata.

—Aja, ni un palo de escoba dejaron. —prosiguió el kazajo cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces cómo puede esto, ser mínimamente normal. —Yuuri seguía pasmado y comidos por la curiosidad se asomaron de igual modo.

La habitación no solo se veía en perfecto estado, nada que ver. Una cama matrimonial y cuatro individuales se encontraban tendidas, posicionas y con una caja sobre cada una. Ventanas cerradas con una cortina a juego y armas aparentemente, colgadas sin más de la pared.

—Eh...

— algo extraño, excesivamente extraño está pasando aquí, estaría dispuesto a creerme que tu paranoia es real por esto. —afirmó anonadado e impresionado. Viktor frunció el entrecejo.

—No puede tener relación, es ilógico, es... Ugh.

* * *

 

— _Y esto de donde salió..._  —se preguntó interiormente mirando a los lados.

Que dos cajas hasta el tope de comida, armas y balas estuviera en medio de la calle es cuanto menos sospechoso, por no decir que oportuno. Miro a los lados de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, Minho olisqueaba ambas cajas por curiosidad. Lo que volvía peor el asunto, es que justamente salió a intentar hallar comida.

Buena parte de los que vivían en la zona se fueron, huyeron y hasta donde llegó a enterarse, fueron balaceados por los militares, tenían una muy estricta política de que todos debían mantenerse en casa, sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer ruido... Estar vivos e ignorantes del mundo a resumidas cuentas.

Tomando en consideración que ya había "robado" los edificios más cercanos, se hacía tarde y Minho ya debía tener hambre tomo la caja llena de comida, un par de cajas con balas y dio media vuelta, andando de regreso a su hogar.

—Minho. —llamó, notando que este gruñía a un perro callejero al cual se marcaban sus costillas por su piel, el estado lamentable de falta alimenticia. Aunque gruñía, sus ojos se notaban desesperados más que hostiles.

Nunca tuvo corazón para hacer daño o desamparar a los animales, se llevaba mejor con ellos que con la propia raza humana. Sentándose en el suelo, el silencio tan sepulcral daba señales de que nada se acercaba o lo dañaría, inspeccionó el contenido de la caja.

— ¿Comida de perro? —leyó la bolsa, es muy extraño que viniese eso, la caja de por sí lo era. Rodó los ojos, abriéndola con el cuchillo que llevaba en una correa atada a su pierna. —Hey... Toma. —dejó una buena cantidad de comida en el suelo, no se arriesgaría a dar de su mano. —Minho, sentado. —ordeno y su perro a pesar que receloso al otro obedeció la orden.

El hambriento can olió en su dirección, acercándose muy lentamente y seguido devorando la comida que ahí había, lamió un poco el suelo, luego el hocico viendo a Seung anhelante. —No te pienso dar más. —advirtió, levantándose y tomando la caja. A medida que caminaba logró darse cuenta de que el perro lo seguía.

Pensó en lanzar algo para distraerlo y que no lo siguiese, tampoco es plan de descuidar a su propio perro por otro, de poderlo cuidar lo haría, pero como es evidente la situación es horrible. Un tiroteo lo hizo sobresaltar, comenzando a correr con Minho detrás de sí.

Cerro la reja del edificio con la mayor fuerza posible, jadeando debido al cansancio de aquella carrera. Acarició la cabeza de Minho, parpadeando sorprendido de que el otro perro también hubiese entrado y estuviese ahí. Con resignación acaricio un poco su cabeza, se sentía el pelaje sucio, tal vez pudiese llevarlo al riachuelo de la urbanización a intentar lavarlo si tanto lo pensaba seguir.

_Si, tenía corazón muy blando con los animales._

Miro entre las varas de la reja, algún que otro militar estaba pasando, buscando algo aparentemente. Meterse en problemas por curioso no lo llevaría a nada, así que se dio media vuelta, el hambre no sé iría andando de chismoso.

* * *

 

—Ojalá tuviera como llamar a Seung, tal vez él tenga algo similar a esto. —suspiro Phichit con decepción. Yuri bufo, cargando las pistolas sin munición que tenían.

—El universo nos ama demasiado o nos está dando indirectas de que será espantoso lo que se nos viene. —opinaba el rubio.

—Lo que me preocupa de esto es que todo esto, está justo en este hotel. —con varios plumones hacia rutas en el mapa, sentado en la cama y apoyando el papel en una tabla que tomó de otra habitación. —Alguien muy  _generoso_  nos está siguiendo los pasos.

—Tampoco está tan mal. Este arco es usable al menos. —Mila apunto y disparo una flecha, dando en el blanco de un pequeño círculo que dibujó en la pared. —Correspondamos su amabilidad llevándonos todo, es de tontos dejar esto a que otro lo tome.

—Mila. —la miro y la pelirroja sintió un fuerte escalofrío. —Este hotel fue saqueado hasta la saciedad, de haber estado esto aquí desde siempre, no hubiéramos visto ni la sombra. Es reciente, una persona  _sabía_  que vendríamos aquí.

—Otra vez la paranoia... —suspiro Otabek, reabasteciendo cartuchos.

—Tiene razón en eso, suena imposible por no tener cómo hacerlo a estas alturas, sin celulares o redes. —comenzó a decir Yuuri, revisando la fecha de caducidad de la comida perfectamente apilada, o intentando hacerlo, las letras son muy pequeñas. —Pero no tiene lógica que al robar todo un lugar, se dejen una habitación, esté perfectamente colocada e incluso armas nuevas.

—Y caras. —agregó Phichit. —Solo no hay más rollos para camara...

—A la mierda con eso, idiota—lanzó una bala a la frente de Phichit, pegando de lleno. —Por más raro que sea, nos vamos a ahorrar mucho tiempo si lo tomamos, revisar cada casa o conjunto residencial que nos crucemos es igual a estar más de un día sin avanzar.

—En eso debo darte la razón. —suspiro Viktor, girando un poco el cuello. —Antes de olvidarlo ¿Qué opinan de irnos por la costa? En lugar de cruzar Suiza iremos por Italia, pasando por Eslovenia y Hungría...

—No suena mal, el único problema sería el calor. —los 6 miraban el mapa con el recorrido en bolígrafo rojo. —Si están pudriéndose ¿No olerían más?

—Exactamente, así no sólo sabríamos de ellos a través de sus gruñidos. Con mucha suerte ya tendremos un auto para cuando estemos en la frontera francesa, sin limitaciones viales o automovilísticas iremos tan rápido como nos plazca.

— ¿Por qué no llevamos 2 autos? —pregunto Yuuri, llamando la atención. — Uno más grande para llevarnos a todos y el último que esté lleno de gasolina, no tener necesidad de buscar una gasolinera o detenernos a sacarlo a los coches.

—El problema de eso es conseguir donde llevar tanta gasolina.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá en la marcha ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Y si mientras ustedes buscan el auto, yo voy al centro comercial de por aquí y busco rollos de foto. —otra pequeña bala impactó contra su frente, se sobo el lugar. —Malditos insensibles.

—Vivo para destruir tus ilusiones imbéciles. —afirmó Yuri.

**...**

—Los otros están durmiendo...

—Exactamente por eso.

—No es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Nos van a escuchar.

—Ya lo han hecho una vez y son lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber que no deben interrumpir cuando los mayores están ocupados. Ahora, no pienses en ellos y concéntrate en mi. —exigió reclamando los labios de su pareja.

Entre el poco tiempo que tenían, la idea de no estar pendientes de vigilar, la verdadera razón por la que siguen despiertos. Como pudo bajó el pantalón de Yuuri, la ropa no dejaba de ser complicada para quitarse y viceversa, apretando con una mano el glúteo derecho del japonés, ahogando el gemido de gusto entre su unión labial.

El beso se rompió, bajando en un pequeño camino de besos por la parte ya no tan visiblemente amplia de cuello como lo es usualmente. A pesar de haberse quejado antes, ahora se podría decir que está  _mimoso_ , gimiendo tan bajo como puede y aferrándose al cuerpo contrario, aprieta la ropa de Viktor por la pequeña invasión a su interior.

— ¡¡HI!! —Viktor dio un gran sobresalto, buscando algún motivo por el que su pareja haya chillado de esa manera tan escandalosa a pesar de ser breve. —N-no... no me muerdas...—sollozo y el ruso abre la boca, ligeramente arrepentido.

—lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo. —asegura dando un beso a la zona, debió suponer que a pesar de no recordar bien aquella casi muerte, la sensación quedó en su cuerpo. Es una pena, con lo mucho que gusta de morder cada parte de su cerdito.

Como dato curioso, se vio gratamente sorprendido por lo húmedo que se encontraba el apretado canal, por lo que no tardó en introducirse, tan profundo como pudo y dejándose ir un gran jadeo de satisfacción, Yuuri tenía ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, sintiéndose lleno y por alguna razón  _satisfecho._

Ellos mismo no comprendía a qué venía esta ansia tan enorme de necesitar un día y noche completa para hacer el amor, de intercambiar fluidos y quedarse unido uno al otro, demostrar sus sentimientos de la manera más carnal y básica del ser humano. Escucho cierto crujido, el modelo de hotel que tiraba a un estilo montañés no ayudaba su intento de sigilo, la madera, quizás debilitada, tenía mucha pinta de estar a punto de ceder.

Se hizo atrás, sentándose con Yuuri sobre su regazo, usa toda su fuerza para ayudarlo a moverse, notando que el japonés se muestra incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, la vergüenza o su falta de práctica puede ser la respuesta. Llegado el momento de concluir, lo bajo tanto como pudo. Yuuri se tapó la boca para que el gemido no saliera tan fuerte, no acostumbraba a tenerlo tan profundo.

—Ah... ah...

—Ahora estas todo sucio. —rió bajo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú también.

—Esperemos que se pueda quitar con un trapo entonces. —ambos rieron nerviosos, en un secretismo mutuo.

Una vez vestidos de manera decente y asegurándose de que las manchas de la semilla blanca provenientes del japonés no sé notaran, salieron de la habitación contigua a la propia, en un principio la idea fue hacerlo en el baño de su mismo cuarto, desechada rápidamente gracias a los cielos.

—Viktor... ahí hay uno. —a unos 20 o 15 metros iba caminando un  _Walker_ , de mandíbula rota y con solo la parte superior de esta, no parecía una cosa tan casual, el problema es que viendo el estado de algunos esto ya no los sorprendía del todo o lo hacía lucir extraño.

—Yo me encargo. —sacó el cuchillo de su estuche, Yuuri se lo quito con muy delicadeza, al punto en que prácticamente no pudo darse cuenta de haberlo perdido. —Yuuri...

—Pu-puedo hacerlo. —aseguró apretando el mango con ambas manos. Tuvo la oportunidad de pararlo, Yuuri se mostraba adormilado, pero  _lo dejó_ , casi como un deseo muy profundo de saber que al estar solo sin remedio pueda sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Yuuri clavó el cuchillo en la frente del  _Walker_ , con los ojos cerrados y clavándolo hasta el mango, soltándolo cuando el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. El cuchillo permanecía enterrado en la frente del cadáver, Viktor se acercó y lo saco, dando un fuerte movimiento para quitar el exceso de sangre en la cuchilla.

— ¿Lo hice... bien? —preguntó con timidez y Viktor suspiro.

—Sí, para estar medio dormido diste justo al medio.

— _Quitándome la diversión ¿Tan difícil es dejar algo para mí?_

—Has silencio... —pidió tan bajo como pudo. —Yo voy a dormir... ¿Estarás bien tu solo? —preguntó haciendo más énfasis al tema compañía que a poder ayudar en realidad.

—Ve tranquilo. —se acercó y besó la frente del japonés. — _YA lyublyu tebya, Yuuri._  —sonrió con cariño. El pelinegro se sonrojo.

— _Aishiteru..._ —susurro avergonzado.

Volvieron a la habitación donde Otabek roncaba tan fuerte como su cara con una almohada encima le permitía, seguramente Mila fue quién la colocó. Phichit tenía su cámara en una mano, boca arriba y una pierna fuera de la cama, el único que dormía de modo medianamente decente es Yuri, con la sabana en el suelo apenas cubriendo parte de su pecho.

Yuuri tomó el muñeco de felpa de entre el bolso, gateando en la cama matrimonia y dejándose morir en esta _._ Viktor acaricio un poco su cabello, saliendo poco después de la habitación. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos, dejando la sábana a un lado y tomando lugar en la cama matrimonial. Dado que el japonés tenía un sueño profundo, moverlo un poco y quedar casi sobre él no costó mucho, ni que decir por depositar un besito en sus labios.

**~***~**

—Estoy harto de caminar.

—Y yo de que te quejes.

—Viktor, estamos ya a nueve días completos de caminar.

—En los cuales duermes solo 5 minutos, estás muy ojeroso.

—Si pretenden decir estupideces a cada minuto mejor guarden silencio. —gruño de muy mal humor. Yuuri suspiró con cierta ansiedad, no importaba lo mucho que se preocupara por el peli plata, este se negaba a descansar de manera decente, a cuidar de sí mismo.

—Entiendo que estés molesto porque el lugar estuviera hecho una bola de fuego, pero tenernos en maratón y negarte a dormir no solucionará nuestros problemas. —comentó Mila y Viktor resopló como un caballo.

Por supuesto que también estaba harto de caminar y añoraba dormir cómodamente con su almohada viviente, infiltrándose en su cama la mayoría de veces. Miró a Yuri con recelo, aún tenía grabado a fuego en sus retinas la imagen de este acostado sobre su Yuuri, el rubio podía estar soñando con eso, pero mientras siguiera vivo no ocurriría. El mayor signo de que faltaban horas de sueño a su cuerpo es que la parte de disimular es imposible. Haber ido a la concesionaria y que esta estuviese incendiando fue como un aviso luminoso a malos por venir.

—Enserio te urge descansar, a este paso acabarás desmayado. —dijo Phichit, una buena, muy buena parte de su discurso no fue escuchada por quien debió, Viktor se encuentra más ocupado taladrando a Yuri con su mirada azulona. El moreno se desvió, acercándose a la zona boscosa a los lados de la vía

—Descansaré cuando como mínimo crucemos de estado, hasta que eso pase no-

—Eso es un... ¿Lago? —Phichit se encontraba viendo entre unos árboles. Siguiendo al tailandés, adentrándose en el indicio de bosque poco profundo llegaron efectivamente a un lago. Viktor volvió la vista al mapa.

—Hemos avanzado más de lo que pensé ... Este es el lago  _Montbel_  si no me equivoco. —explicó con un largo bostezo.

—Sea cual sea, me quiero bañar.

—Nos vamos a retrasar.

—Puede ser divertido, como la playa de Hasetsu. —intervino con cierta emoción, Viktor con resignación miro a otro lado. Sabiéndose ganador sonrió. — ¿Quién va primero?

—Oh no, ya que tan ilusionados están, entramos juntos. —sonrió a modo corazón, Mila se hizo casi tan roja como su cabello, el peli plata por su parte ya se deshizo de su chaqueta y camisa. Phichit está a punto de pensarlo bipolar. —La mayoría de nosotros somos hombres y en algún momento de la vida hemos visto biología, no es un misterio que tienes senos y vagina.

—Pero...

—Estamos en confianza, ninguno de nosotros te haría nada. Y por ustedes va igual, así que apúrense. —lo peor del caso es que Viktor  _sin vergüenza_  Nikiforov ya estaba desnudo y entrando al lago, todos se miraron entre ellos.

**...**

—Está muy fría. —Phichit temblaba de pies a cabeza. Mila se mantenía con el agua hasta el cuello, el pudor no es tan fuerte estando en esa posición.

—No está mal. —Yuri iba flotando de un lado a otro, lados lejos de Yuuri en los cuales no tenga calorones.

Su cara al verlo desnudo fue un poema, poniéndose rojo y tirándose al agua a disimular, sus hormonas querían dejarlo muy mal parado. Lo vio muy de reojo, usaba sus lentes como si esto fuera normal al bañarse. Deshizo el peinado que llevaba, sumergiéndose un momento y saliendo poco después, un leve color oscuro manchaba el agua dulce.

—Tengo el cabello hecho un asco...

—Ni lo menciones. —Otabek contaminaba el agua por llamarlo de alguna manera. Yuri volvió la vista al japonés, notando algo raro.

— ¿Qué es esa mancha?

— ¿Mancha? —miraron al japonés. Aparte de los moretones en el cuello y el antebrazo, resaltaba lo que aparentaba ser una mancha negra común y corriente, algunas pequeñas líneas de tono rojizo se apreciaban, creando un extraño círculo. Viktor presiono la zona un dedo.

—E-eso duele. —aviso cerrando un ojo. —Tu también la tienes. —Viktor parpadeo, preguntándose porque no la había notado antes siendo tan evidente, en el centro de su pecho. La suya es un tanto más grande y menos oscura, como un vórtice de cortas líneas que crean un circulo casi perfecto.

—La de Yuri está en su espalda. —comentó Mila. —Se ve igual a Viktor.

—Tu cintura. —avisó Otabek en tono monótono, cercano a sus costillas, similar a la de ambos rusos.

—Es como la de Yuuri... —murmuró Mila, la única diferencia entre la suya y la del japonés es que se limitaba al color negro.

—Eh... Yo... —Phichit poseía en su hombro una simple línea, una circunferencia sin nada particular.

—Como si ya esto no fuera lo suficientemente raro. —bufo Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficiente agua por hoy. —escurre un poco su fleco, dejando su rostro libre.

—Apenas llevamos como 20 minutos, quedemos un poco más.

—No. —negó tan seco que delató su cabeza estresada por un motivo claro y específico. —Ya debemos seguir.

— ¿Y ahora porque el apuro?, faltan tres malditos kilómetros para llegar, queremos descansar. —replicó el rubio mirando desafiante al peli plata.

—Nos vamos y punto. —ya se había puesto el pantalón. —Yuuri-

—No hagas caso cerdo, está empezando a delirar. —tomo su mano y tiró de ella. Yuuri miró a ambos, intentando decidir a quién hacer caso.

Sus palabras para tranquilizar a ambos necios quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Una especie de flecha pasó tan cerca de su cara que una cortada quedó en su mejilla, del mismo modo una pequeña herida fue hecha en el ante brazo del rubio.

_¿De dónde salió esa flecha?_


End file.
